Między siebie a siebie
by euphoria814
Summary: Danny pewnego dnia zaczyna zachowywać się dziwnie, a potem jest już tylko gorzej. tytuł jest wersem z wiersza Sylvii Plath - 'Inny'
1. Zmiany

Danny pochłonął kolejnego malasadas, że Steve ma ochotę zabrać mu pudełko. Przede wszystkim zaczyna obawiać się, że przy swoim naturalnym bezruchu Williams zatyje się jak inni policjanci z New Jersey. Widział ich kilku w swoim życiu i wiedział jak łatwo nabrać dodatkowych kilogramów, które potem utrudnią pracę w terenie. Danny był świetnym biegaczem i chociaż unikał tego jak mógł, nie najgorzej walczył, ale to jednak nie uspokajało Steve'a tak jak powinno.

\- Masz ochotę ze mną poćwiczyć w ten weekend? – spytał niby mimochodem.

Danny spojrzał na pączka w swojej dłoni, z później na niego i zaczerwienił się wściekle. Jego wzrok niemal natychmiast powędrował na brzuch ukryty pod koszulą, a potem zatrzymał się na twarzy Steve'a.

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem gruby?! – spytał Danny lekko podniesionym tonem. – Zaraz ci coś wytłumaczę, Steven. Przy tobie każdy jest gruby. Jesteś pieprzonym SEAL, który nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, że inni wyobrażają sobie rozrywkę oraz odprężenie inaczej niż zakatowanie się na śmierć biegiem przez dżunglę. Jesteś dwumetrowym troglodytą, moja waga…

\- Hej, hej, hej – powiedział pospiesznie, czując, że sytuacja zaczyna się wyrywać spod kontroli. – Nie, że gruby – dodał. – Po prostu mógłbyś czasem nie żreć malasadas. Zapchasz żyły i nie będziesz nawet wiedział – uświadomił go.

Danny uniósł brew, jakby tego w ogóle nie kupował.

\- To niezdrowe żreć tyle tego świństwa – powiedział jeszcze na wszelki wypadek. – I nie biegam po dżungli. Tam nie ma ścieżek – dodał, aby wszystko było jasne.

Danny zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nie chciałem cię urazić, okej? – spytał Steve, ponieważ to milczenie zaczynało go zabijać.

Danny zazwyczaj był tym, który prowadził rozmowy w samochodzie. W zasadzie nawijał jak najęty i on uwielbiał słuchać opowieści o tym, co zrobiła Grace wczoraj albo jakie zajęcia planował dla nich Williams w ten weekend. Co prawda Steve uważał, że chodzenie raz na dwa miesiące do zoo to i tak było zbyt często, ale Danny nie dał namówić się na zaczną wycieczkę po dżungli z córką. A wbrew temu, co Williams sądził, nie mieli tutaj niebezpiecznych zwierząt. Były trasy specjalnie przygotowane dla turystów, a gdyby to było za wiele dla Grace, nie miałby problemu z tym, żeby nieść ją całą drogę. Cholera, nawet nie miałby problemu z uniesieniem Danny'ego.

\- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, po prostu odżywiasz się cukrem. Dobra? – spytał lekko zirytowany.

\- Dobra – odparł Danny, ale w jego głosie było słychać ostrzejszy ton.

Kiedy weszli do budynku Kono rzuciła mu jedno z tych swoich spojrzeń, które mówiło, że wiedziała jakoś, że coś schrzanił i miał to natychmiast naprawić. Może powiedziały jej to spięte ramiona Danny'ego alb o fakt, że pocierał nerwowo swoją szczękę. Jednak to przecież nie musiała być jego wina! Chociaż nie przypominał sobie, aby Danny kiedykolwiek go uraził.

Williams po prostu był tak cholernie czuły na swoim punkcie, że Steve czasami nie wiedział nawet, że przekraczał granice. Jaki mężczyzna dostawał szału, kiedy wspominano o jego wadze? Znaczy mógł się spodziewać takiego rozwoju sytuacji – Danny nie lubił, kiedy Steve krytykował jego mieszkanie, sposób ubierania się czy odżywiania. Jednak do cholery martwił się, bo obaj przekroczyli tę magiczną granicę, gdy ich metabolizm radził sobie ze wszystkim z oka mgnieniu. Danny był w świetnej formie, ale przy tylu malasadas, od których wydawał się uzależniony i krewetkach Kamekony nikt długo by nie pociągnął.

Sam zaczynał przybierać na wadze.

\- Szefie – zaczęła Kono.

\- Wiem – warknął, spoglądając w stronę biurka, w którym zamknął się Danny.

Na biurku Williamsa leżała sporej wielkości paczka. Danny obejrzał ją z mało zainteresowanym wyrazem twarzy, a potem rozciął pudełko.

\- O co znowu poszło? – spytała Kono, podając mu jeden ze swoich raportów.

Podpisał go nawet nie czytając. Danny tego nie cierpiał, ale czuł, że będą mieli kilka cichych dni, ponieważ Williams nigdy łatwo nie wybaczał. A on jeszcze nie przeprosił. Wiedział jednak, że to jest jedyne, co mogło zapoczątkować długi proces, który przechodził Danny, aby zapomnieć mu cokolwiek. Tak stało się z postrzałem tego pierwszego dnia, gdy byli razem na akcji. I przy każdej mniejszej rzeczy.

Kiedy spojrzał na biuro Danny'ego, żaluzje były zasłonięte. Kono musiała również to zauważyć, bo zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego jeszcze tylko bardziej wściekła, zwiększając u niego tylko poczucie winy.

\- Szefie – powiedziała tylko jedno słowo, a było w nim tyle dezaprobaty.

\- Zasugerowałem, że powinien trochę poćwiczyć – odparł, próbując się bronić przed tym szaleństwem. – Nie mam prawa się o niego martwić? Dlaczego to moja wina a nie jego? Chciałem dobrze – zaczął.

\- Powiedziałeś mu, że jest gruby? – spytała Kono z niedowierzaniem. – To było ostre. Niedawno rozstał się z Gabby – przypomniała mu.

\- Nie gruby – wysyczał. – Po prostu… je niezdrowo. To nie jest jedzenie dorosłego mężczyzny. I może źle dobrałem porę, ale… - urwał.

Nie bardzo nawet wiedział co dodać.

ooo

Danny siedział w swoim biurze ponad dwie godziny. Żaluzje pozostały zasłonięte i chociaż nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Williams się od nich odciął, miał wrażenie, że jednak tym razem naprawdę przeginali. Mógł przecież pisać swoje cholerne raporty przy otwartych drzwiach. Nie wszedłby do środka nie proszony. No może spróbowałby, ale żaluzje wcale go nie powstrzymywały.

Chin i Kono zresztą nie byli niczemu winni, a wydawać by się mogło, że Danny odcinał się od nich wszystkich, obarczając pozostałą część drużyny winą za jego za długi język. Może i lubił się wtrącać, ale przecież nie zrobił tego po raz pierwszy. Dokuczali sobie na temat swoich nawyków przez cały czas. Danny notorycznie narzekał na jego zbyt wczesne wstawanie, gdy spał na jego kanapie. Wtedy przynajmniej jadł o wiele lepiej, bo Steve upewniał się, że obaj mieli przed sobą pożywne śniadania zanim wyszli do pracy. Różnica polegała na tym, że Danny bez wypicia kubka kawy nie funkcjonował.

Dlatego też czekał uparcie na wybicie godziny dziesiątej, gdy Williams zawsze wymykał się po swoją ambrozję. Miał plan – jak zawsze. Chciał złapać Danny'ego na korytarzu i przeprosić go, żeby to wybaczenie było w drodze. Nie potrafił sobie za bardzo radzić, gdy nie rozmawiali. To po prostu nie było normalne, a biuro bez ciągłych żartów i dąsów Danny'ego było po prostu upiornie puste.

Minęła dziesiąta i nie miał pojęcia nawet, że stał w swoich drzwiach dobre dwadzieścia minut. Kono rzuciła mu jedno z tych spojrzeń, które mówiło, że coś jest nie tak i należało natychmiast zareagować. Ruszył więc w stronę biura Danny'ego, ale drzwi otworzyły się zanim zdążył przejść połowę drogi. Williams zerknął na niego niepewnie, a potem spojrzał kolejno na Kono i China wzrokiem, którego Steve nie widział jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.

\- Danny – zaczął, zbierając się w sobie, ponieważ przeprosiny nigdy nie należały do najłatwiejszych.

\- Muszę wyjść Steve. Porozmawiamy później – odparł mężczyzna całkiem spokojnie.

\- Chciałem tylko – spróbował ponownie, ale Danny wyminął go bez żadnego problemu, nawet nie zwalniając.

\- Muszę wyjść, wpisz mi dzień wolny albo cokolwiek – rzucił Williams jeszcze, znikając za zakrętem.

Kono zmarszczyła brwi, spoglądając na niego, jakby wszystkie jej instynkty krzyczały, że działo się coś złego. I pewnie nie powinien tego robić, ale otworzył drzwi biura Danny'ego i spojrzał do środka. Otwarte okno wprowadzało trochę świeżego powietrza, a raporty równo ułożone leżały obok laptopa, który Williams sporadycznie włączał. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie, więc Danny zapewne faktycznie zajmował się dokumentacją.

Chin westchnął opierając się o framugę drzwi, po cichu oceniając zapewne jego szperanie w cudzych rzeczach. Danny zapewne wściekłby się, gdyby wiedział. Steve jednak potrzebował wskazówek.

\- Coś jest nie tak – powiedział z pewnością w głosie.

\- Czy Danny kiedykolwiek coś przed tobą ukrył? – spytał Chin spokojnie. – Jeśli ma coś do ciebie to na pewno przyjdzie ci to wygarnąć – poinformował go Chin.

I faktycznie mniej więcej tak to się odbywało. Danny dopraszał się swoich przeprosin tak długo aż je dostał w końcu. I może to była dobra metoda, bo Steve nie lubił przyznawać się do błędu, a Williams wymuszał to na nim za każdym razem. Więc mimo wszystko mógł iść na przód.

ooo

Danny wsunął się na siedzenie pasażera następnego ranka i wyglądał tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Steve miał jednak wrażenie, że wszystko uległo zmianie. Podał mu z tylnego siedzenia całe pudełko malasadas i Williams spojrzał na pączki, jakby do końca nie nadążał.

\- W przeprosiny - przyznał Steve. – Mam nadzieję, że twoje wybaczenie jest w drodze. Wczoraj wyszedłeś z biura…

\- Nie jesteś zbyt subtelny – odparł Danny, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć.

Oczywiście, że Steve chciał wiedzieć co jest grane. Danny przeważnie nie zamykał się w sobie.

\- Musiałem coś załatwić – odparł mężczyzna krótko i chyba na tym zamierzał skończyć rozmowę na ten temat. – I wybaczam ci nazwanie mnie grubym – dodał trochę złośliwie.

\- Nie nazwałem cię grubym – warknął Steve. – A nawet jeśli złapałbyś kilka dodatkowych kilogramów, jakie to miałoby znaczenie? – spytał, przewracając oczami. – Dla mnie żadnego. Po prostu nie chcę za dwadzieścia lat odwiedzać cię w szpitalu, bo dostałeś zawału – dodał.

\- Och… Steve, to prawie słodkie – prychnął Danny i wepchnął sobie pączka do ust.

Właśnie miał nazwać go 'Danno', ponieważ to była jego najlepsza droga obrony, gdy telefon Williamsa zaczął wygrywać całkiem znajomą nutę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Danny jednak nie przeklął, ani nie skrzywił się na widok imienia Rachel na wyświetlaczu. Odebrał też od razu i Steve'owi przez myśl przeszło, że może coś stało się z Grace, ale wtedy Danny nie ukrywałby tego. Pojechaliby nawet obaj do szpitala. Grace zawsze cieszyła się na jego widok.

\- Cześć Rachel – powiedział Danny i w jego tonie nie było wrogości. – Dziękuję za wczoraj – dodał dokładnie tym samym tonem, ale tam gdzieś tkwiła wdzięczność i coś we wnętrznościach Steve'a skręciło się boleśnie. – Nie, nie mogę teraz rozmawiać – ciągnął dalej, zerkając na Steve'a, jakby sądził, że on zajmie się na poważnie prowadzeniem samochodu i nie zauważy tego.

Jak do tej pory Danny nie miał nawet problemu warczeć na Rachel przy nim. Rozmawiał z córką podczas jazdy samochodem podczas pierwszej wspólnej sprawy, a znali się krócej niż dwanaście godzin. Nie bardzo wiedział co o tym myśleć i nie chciał czuć się zraniony, ale jednak coś nieprzyjemnie zaciskało się wokół jego krtani.

Danny podziękował jej jeszcze raz, a to się nie zdarzyło w historii ich znajomości nigdy dotąd. Wydawać by się mogło, że prawie się pogodzili. I naprawdę chciał być szczęśliwy szczęściem Danny'ego, ale to było trudne, gdy nic nie układało się w całość. Gdzieś w przeszłości nastąpił przeskok i czuł się tak, jakby zaraz miała nadejść zombie apokalipsa. Danny i Rachel zaczęli się dogadywać po zatruciu sarinem, które Williams ledwo przeżył. Porwanie Grace jednocześnie zbliżyło ich do siebie jak i oddaliło. Danny postrzelił Stana i chociaż mężczyzna mu na to pozwolił – Peterson miał rację – podzieliło ich to na zawsze. A przynajmniej tak sądził, bo Williams częściej odwiedzał córkę, ale między nim i Rachel nie było dawnego ognia. Nawet ich sporadyczne od tamtej pory kłótnie wydawały się nie mieć tego czegoś – uczuć, emocji, które nie wygasły podczas rozwodu.

A teraz Danny dziękował jej i to było dla Steve'a po prostu za wiele.

\- Zobaczymy się dzisiaj wieczorem? – spytał Williams i z jego ust wydobyło się długie westchnienie. – Grace ma dzisiaj ten sprawdzian, wyślij mi smsem jak się czuła. Wiem, że nie lubi matematyki – dodał mężczyzna i zamilkł, słuchając odpowiedzi byłej żony. – Dzięki. Do zobaczenia i trzymaj się ciepło w tym piekle – rzucił jeszcze i ku zgrozie brzmiało to jak żart, chociaż na tyle sztywny, że śmiech Rachel w słuchawce też był wymuszony.

Steve starał się zwracać uwagę na drogę, ale nie potrafił. Danny milczał przez moment, a potem ugryzł kolejnego pączka.

\- Przepraszam za wczoraj – powiedział w końcu Williams.

\- Jeśli było coś nie tak z Grace… - zaczął Steve.

\- Nie, nie. Musiałem spotkać się z Rachel – przyznał Danny i chyba to kosztowało go sporo. – Nie powinienem był cię olać. Po prostu… - urwał.

\- Zamierza znowu cię pozwać? – spytał Steve, chociaż wiedział, że to ślepy zaułek.

Słyszał ich rozmawiających z sobą jeszcze minutę temu. Nie chciał po prostu, żeby znowu zapadła między nimi ta niewygodna cisza.

\- Nie, nie – powiedział pospiesznie Danny. – Grace nie lubi matematyki – dodał i jeśli zamierzał sprzedać mu coś tak słabego, Steve nie wiedział jak zareagować.

Nie uwierzył mu oczywiście, ale znał Danny'ego na tyle długo, aby wiedzieć, że jeśli będzie naciskać, skończy się to kłótnią. Nic nie mogło zmusić Williamsa do milczenia i nic nie mogło sprawić, żeby zaczął mówić.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, wiesz o tym, prawda? – spytał Steve i nie wiedział nawet dlaczego jego głos był tak przyduszony.

Nie był zazdrosny o Rachel, ale ich dziwna więź, która się objawiła wraz z tym niespodziewanym telefonem, wytrąciła go z równowagi. Danny przeważnie rozmawiał o swoich problemach z nim. Nawet kiedy coś działo się z Grace, dzwonił najpierw do niego, gdy nie byli akurat razem, a dopiero później wybierał numer Rachel. Rzadko jednak rozłączali się w ciągu dnia. Byli partnerami i obaj pilnowali swoich tyłów podczas akcji. Prywatnie Danny wyciągnął go z niewoli u Wo Fata, ryzykując własne życie w środku pieprzonej Korei Południowej. Steve skoczyłby dla niego w ogień. Na razie tylko wpadł przez okno, ale to był dopiero początek.

Brak zaufania, którym go teraz obdarzano, nie był czymś, z czym potrafił sobie poradzić.

ooo

Danny zamknął się w biurze kolejnego dnia, ale jego żaluzje pozostały u góry, więc mogli zobaczyć jak pochyla się nad całymi stertami dokumentów, które Chin z przyjemnością na niego zrzucił, gdy tylko przysłało je biuro gubernatora. Roczne podliczenia nigdy nie należały do ich najbardziej ulubionych, ale Williams ten jeden raz nie zaprotestował.

Wydawał się niemal spokojny, kiedy wyliczał ile sprzętu zużyli do akcji. Jak wielkich szkód narobili. I zapewne używał bardzo wielu eufemizmów, które miały uratować tyłek całemu Five Oh. Kono starała się pracować przy swoim komputerze, ale jej wzrok padał co rusz na Williamsa i Steve'owi zaczynała się udzielać nerwowość całego oddziału.

Nawet Chin wydawał się zaniepokojony w swój stoicki sposób.

Prawie podskoczył, gdy dostał smsa i zerknął niepewnie na Kono, ponieważ dzielił ich korytarz.

 _widziałam wczoraj jak Rachel całowała Danny'ego_

Nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien na to zareagować, więc zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią, jakby chciał spytać – i co mnie to obchodzi? Chociaż w zasadzie zaczynało się w nim gotować. Jeśli Danny wrócił do niej, mógł powiedzieć. Steve byłby szczęśliwy za niego. Za ich obu, a nawet troje, bo za Grace również. Niekoniecznie byłby szczęśliwy za Rachel. Pomimo tego, że Danny sądził, iż się świetnie dogadywali, tak naprawdę była to tylko kurtuazja. Mógł wypić brytyjską herbatę, odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań, ale to nie czyniło ich przyjaciółmi.

 _nie całowała „całowała", po czole, bardziej jak matka całuje dziecko_

Kolejny sms Kono wiele nie wyjaśnił, ale Danny spojrzał na niego, jakby wiedział doskonale, że coś kombinują. Steve starał się schować swój telefon, ale to na niewiele się zdało.

 _wiem, że grasz w Angry Birds, zamiast przewalać raporty_

Tym razem to była wiadomość od Danny'ego, który uśmiechał się dumny z siebie, jakby wiedział, że przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku. Steve odłożył telefon tak, aby to było doskonale widziane z okna biura Danny'ego i uniósł do góry długopis, którego i tak nie zamierzał dzisiaj użyć. Widział jak Kono zesztywniała na swoim fotelu, starając się nagle pogrzebać we własnych papierach. Danny zapewne jej nie widział i byłby wściekły, gdyby się dowiedział, że plotkowali o nim za jego plecami. Fakty były jednak takie, że martwili się i mieli do tego wszelkie prawo. Pozornie nic się nie zmieniło. Danny dalej ujadał na temat granatów w samochodzie i narzekał na brak wsparcia. Komentował głośno jego garderobę. Dokuczał Kono i nie tykał China, ponieważ po prostu nikt nie tykał China. Chin był zbyt zen na ich zabawy.

A jednak wszystko się zmieniło. Nie było w tym emocji. I przede wszystkim nie było w tym Danny'ego.


	2. Rachel

Piątek był tym dniem, który złamał Steve'a. Przede wszystkim zdał sobie sprawę, że minęło pięć dni, a Danny nadal każdego ranka wchodził do biura z niepewnością, która zaczynała powoli znikać. Była tam jednak i nie znał jej przyczyny. To nie mogła być ich kłótnia. Sprzeczali się niemal codziennie – to był jedyna dobra forma komunikacji, która pozwalał im się porozumieć. I nadal zwracali sobie uwagę, chociaż Steve trzymał się z daleka od jedzenia Danny'ego, ponieważ Williams wydawał się być czuły na tym punkcie.

Nie mogli jednak funkcjonować tak dalej. Kamekona wpadł do niego, informując go, że widział Danny'ego z Rachel. I pewnie nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby była z nimi również Grace. Jako rodzice mieli prawo zabrać swoje dziecko na lody. Kamekona widział ich jednak spacerujących wzdłuż plaży, a to nie było normalne. Danny nie znosił piasku i nie zrobiłby tego zapewne nawet gdyby ktoś trzymał mu przystawiony do głowy pistolet. Jego nienawiść do Hawajów była po prostu zbyt wielka.

I Steve nie uwierzyłby w ani jedno słowo, gdyby nie fakt, że grubas nie miał po prostu powodu, by kłamać. I tak Kamekona dołączył do ludzi, którzy martwili się o Danny'ego przynajmniej na swój sposób. Grubas przyszedł bardziej poskarżyć się, że jego partner zjadł gdzie indziej niż u niego. I pewnie Danny miał nie być widziany z Rachel. W końcu Kono napotkała ich przypadkiem z dala od swojej normalnej trasy. I gdyby nie odbierała okularów babci, pewnie nie przychodziłaby przez ten park.

Steve wiedział, że to wariactwo dlatego nie zaczął ganiać w przypadkowe miejsca w mieście, ponieważ szansę, że wpadłby na Danny'ego i Rachel były znikome. Nie chciał też śledzić Williamsa, więc po prostu w piątkowy wieczór kupił sześciopak Londbordów i skierował się w stronę mieszkania Danny'ego. Nie zdążył nawet wyjść z samochodu, gdy dostrzegł mercedesa Rachel zaparkowanego na jego zwyczajowym miejscu. Nie skojarzył początkowo numeru rejestracyjnego, ale pod lusterkiem wisiał breloczek, który Grace zrobiła na zajęciach. Każdy z Five Oh miał taki. Danny podarował im je na święta, cholernie dumny ze zdolności córki. I te małe świecidełka naprawdę były cudowne.

Drzwi mieszkania Williamsa uchyliły się i Rachel stanęła w progu niezdecydowana. Jej ubranie nie było potargane, a włosy miała ułożone doskonale jak zwykle. Steve na pierwszy rzut oka nie mógł powiedzieć czy uprawiali seks, ale to podejrzenie było dość oczywiste, bo kobieta przytuliła Danny'ego mocno, składając na jego policzku całusa, który jednak był pełen emocji. Pewnie powinien się schować, ale to nie on robił coś złego. To nie on okłamywał partnera, więc czekał kilka metrów dalej z sześciopakiem w dłoni.

\- Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, dzwoń. Mówię poważnie, Danny. Przyjadę nawet w środku nocy – obiecała Rachel i jej spięty ton w połączeniu z silnym brytyjskim akcentem brzmiał po prostu ostro.

\- I tak wiele robisz – odparł Williams spokojnie. – Wyśpij się i pozdrów Grace – poprosił, a potem spojrzał na Steve'a lekko zaskoczony dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jest obserwowany.

Usta Danny'ego uchyliły się lekko, ale nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Rachel zaalarmowana odwróciła się pospiesznie, ale rozluźniła się na jego widok.

\- Cześć – odparł po prostu Steve, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Komandorze – powiedziała Rachel i w jej głosie nie było nerwowości.

Wydawała się całkowicie spokojna, co trochę jego wytrąciło z równowagi. Danny przeniósł ciężar z lewej nogi na prawą jak zawsze, gdy coś go przytłaczało. Zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza i Rachel spojrzała na niego jeszcze raz, trochę inaczej tym razem, jakby szukała w jego twarzy czegoś szczególnego, więc starał się wyzbyć wszelkich emocji. Kobieta wydawała się jednak tym nie przejmować, po prostu przeniosła wzrok na byłego męża, który uparcie wpatrywał się w podłogę.

\- Pomyśl o tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy, Danny – poprosiła jeszcze Rachel. – I dzwoń – dodała już mocniej, a Williams skinął tylko głową i pomachał jej na do widzenia, a potem wpuścił go bez słowa do mieszkania, zamykając za nimi szczelnie drzwi.

W tej dziurze nie było jeszcze nigdy tak czysto i Steve zaczął zastanawiać czy Rachel nie puszczały nerwy, więc zabierała się za odkurzanie. Kanapa wyglądała całkiem normalnie. Były nawet wygniecione miejsca, w których zapewne siedzieli Rachel i Danny. Odległość nie była dość spora, ale Steve oceniał ją na przyzwoitą. Nic nie dawało mu wskazówek i może to najbardziej go irytowało. Zazwyczaj potrafił spojrzeć na miejsce zbrodni i wiedzieć. Albo przynajmniej miał wskazówki do tego gdzie szukać.

Danny wydawał się całkiem nieświadomie niszczyć jego świat.

\- Sypiasz z nią? – spytał w końcu wprost, kładąc piwo na stole.

Danny spojrzał na niego w szoku.

\- Nie wiem co to za sekrety. Mogłeś mi powiedzieć – ciągnął dalej Steve. – Ona najpierw była twoją żoną, zrozumiałbym. Znaczy to nadal zdrada, ale z jej strony. Ty nie robisz nic złego. Odbierasz co twoje – odparł, starając się jakoś zrozumieć dlaczego Danny nie powiedział mu ani słowa.

Wstyd nie mógł być wszystkim. Danny nie lubił być oceniany. Może bał się, że ktoś kiedyś stwierdzi, że był fatalnym ojcem. Steve jednak nie znał nikogo, kto rzuciłby całe życie dla swojej córki i wyjechał do innego stanu setki kilometrów od domu, gdy tak kochał New Jersey. Danny był najbardziej altruistyczną osobą, jaką znał. I może dlatego tak trudno było mu wyobrazić sobie Williamsa robiącego nareszcie coś na granicy moralności.

\- Nie sypiam z Rachel – odparł Danny. – Ona i Stan są razem. To jest nie do podważenia. Jeśli mieliśmy szansę to lata temu. Może po wypadku z sarinem, ale wszystko wzięło w łeb, bo przedłożyłem pracę nad nią, Steve. I to się nigdy nie zmieni. Ona zasługuje na więcej i chociaż naprawdę nie lubię Stana, on oznacza więcej. Dla niej i dla Grace – przyznał ciężko Williams, opadając na swoją kanapę.

\- Co się dzieje, Danny? – spytał. – Nie chcę mówić, że ci nie wierzę, ale Kamekona widział was spacerujących po plaży…

Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Kazałeś mnie śledzić?! – warknął oburzony Williams.

\- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu ludzie cię widzieli i… - urwał. – Nienawidzisz plaży. Dostatecznie głośno to powtarzasz każdego tygodnia, żeby całe Oahu było świadome, że członek Five Oh nienawidzi plaży – dodał z naciskiem. – A jednak romantyczny spacer? – spytał i pokiwał głową, ponieważ nie mieściło mu się w niej nic podobnego.

\- A nie pomyślałeś, że Rachel jest jedyną, która wie co czuje? – spytał zirytowany Danny. – Przeprowadziłem się do tego piekła na ziemi i… - urwał. – Steve, nie przeprowadzamy tej rozmowy teraz. Rachel jest moją przyjaciółką. Była moją żoną. Powiedz mi kto przeszedł ze mną więcej? – spytał.

I Steve chciał krzyknąć, że on, ale to nie była prawda. Rachel była żoną Danny'ego przez lata zanim się spotkali. Znała go zanim stał się detektywem. Była z nim, gdy rodziła się Grace. Dała mu córkę. I jeśli to nie wiązało ludzi to nie miał pojęcia co w takim razie. I może odrobinę się zagalopował, ale sądził, że jednak obaj przyjaźnili się odrobinę bardziej.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał tylko, odrobinę ciszej.

\- Nic – odparł Danny.

\- Kłamiesz – powiedział o kilka tonów za wysoko.

Danny nie próbował zaprzeczać, po prostu spojrzał na niego z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Chcesz być moim przyjacielem? Odpuść – warknął mężczyzna i Steve nie wiedział nagle skąd ta cała agresja.

Danny nigdy nie był naprawdę na niego wściekły. Nawet postrzał nie sprawił, że patrzył na niego z taką złością. Wtedy był bardziej zszokowany, że Steve nie potrafił przepraszać. Danny wydawał się niezdolny do nienawiści, chociaż to nie była do końca prawda. Postrzelił w końcu Petersona bez mrugnięcia okiem, ale to było bardziej desperackie niż sadystyczne. Chciał odnaleźć Grace i raz w życiu postąpił jak Steve dążąc do celu najkrótszą drogą.

\- Nie bądź taki jak ja – poprosił cicho. – To cię zniszczy. Porozmawiaj ze mną.

Danny nie spojrzał mu nawet w oczy, a potem chwycił jedną z butelek i ruszył w kierunku sypialni.

\- Zamknij za sobą, kiedy wyjdziesz – rzucił jeszcze Williams.

ooo

W poniedziałek Danny zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się nie stało. W samochodzie odebrał kilka smsów i każdy był od Rachel. Niektóre ze zdjęć przedstawiały śpiącą Grace. Steve zerkał na niego, ale nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć. W samochodzie było nienaturalnie cicho i słyszał swój oddech, co nie było normalne.

Danny nie miał ze sobą również przeklętych pączków, co pewnie powinno go cieszyć.

Kono spojrzała na nich, jakby zaczynała się zastanawiać gdzie to wszystko zdąża, więc wzruszył ramionami. Danny zamknął drzwi swojego biura jak zawsze od ponad tygodnia i przysiadł przy papierkowej robocie. Przez przypadek dorwali dilera w zeszłym tygodniu i musieli wyjaśnić FBI jakim cudem rozwalili ich akcję, jednocześnie łapiąc bossów narkotykowej mafii, gdy zajmowali się włamaniami w bogatej części Honolulu. Gubernator oczywiście był im wdzięczny za ochronienie kumpli, ale kazał to wyjaśnić jakoś FBI bez wciągania w to jego nazwiska i Danny jak zawsze zajmował się tym sam.

Chin był zbyt lakoniczny, gdy pisał raporty. Kono nie miała biurokratycznego doświadczenia, a on nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi FBI. Przecież zakończyli sprawę i nawet oddali w ich ręce kilku żywych drani.

Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, bawiąc się piłeczką, która miała go odstresować. To był jeden z tych bardziej udanych prezentów, które Danny podarował mu, gdy zaczęli razem pracować. Pewnie sądził, że zaciskanie palców na uśmiechniętej buźce poprawi mu humor. Osobiście jednak wyobrażał sobie mordę Wo Fata, a to na pewno nie było coś, co Danny przewidział wybierając zabawkę.

Spojrzał na Williamsa, który siedział pochylony nad kolejnym raportem. Wszystko było idealnie. Włosy Danny'ego lśniły od żelu, jego koszula była zapięta dość wysoko, ale dwa ostatnie guziki pozostały wolne, dzięki czemu można było dostrzec część jego jasnych włosków na klatce piersiowej. Jeszcze nie podwinął rękawów, ale Steve wiedział, że praca przy biurku zawsze go nużyła, więc to miało nadejść już niedługo.

Danny uniósł głowę, jakby wiedział, że jest obserwowany i spojrzał na niego z jakimś dziwnym żalem, który nie było do końca skierowany do niego. Steve może jednak nie zrobił niczego aż tak złego. I nagle Danny pobladł, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca. Drzwi jego biura trzasnęły głośno i wpadł do Kono w ciągu sekund, a Steve podążył za nim w pełni zaalarmowany.

Danny wyrwał dziewczynie paczkę, oddychając tak ciężko, że chyba słyszano go po drugiej stronie ulicy. Chin stanął w drzwiach z komórką w dłoni.

\- To bomba, dzwonić po anty… - zaczął Kelly.

\- Nie – odparł Danny krótko.

\- To moja paczka – stwierdziła Kono, marszcząc brwi. – A nasze paczki są prześwietlane. Ma pieczątkę – dodała, ponieważ faktycznie policja z Honolulu była tak miła i sprawdzała ich przesyłki pod kątem broni biologicznej i bomb.

Wszystko co do nich trafiało przechodziło przez tę samą taśmę, co policyjna korespondencja.

Dłonie Danny'ego drżały i Steve nie widział, aby mężczyzna pocił się tak kiedykolwiek. Na jego czole były już pierwsze krople i doskonale znał te cholerne fizyczne reakcje, których nie dało się opanować. Danny się bał. I to nie było normalne. Zachowywał się tak samo, gdy porwano Grace, ale mała była bezpieczna. Chin spytał swoją kuzynkę, która pracowała w prywatnej szkole, do której Grace chodziła. Zaliczyła nawet ten test z matematyki. A jednak Danny stał i patrzył na nich kompletnie spanikowany z paczką w dłoniach, które adresatką była Kono. Mężczyzna ruszył w kierunku korytarza, ale Steve zatarasował mu przejście.

\- Nie wyjdziesz stąd dopóki nie powiesz mi co jest grane – powiedział twardo.

Danny spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie rób tego – poprosił słabo Williams i pewnie by się ugiął, gdyby nie przypomniał sobie o jeszcze jednym szczególe, który przeoczył bardziej zajęty faktem, że Danny z nim nie rozmawiał.

\- Dostałeś taką samą paczkę w tamtym tygodniu – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. – Nie było jej potem w twoim gabinecie. Biurko – odgadł.

Danny pobladł jeszcze bardziej i jego pierś zaczęła unosić się i opadać na jego oczach, gdy Williams zbliżał się nieubłaganie do ataku paniki. Chciał położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale Danny szarpnął się gwałtownie w tył, a po jego policzku spłynęła pierwsza kropla potu.

\- Co się do cholery dzieje? – spytała Kono. – Jesteśmy twoją _ohana_ , jeśli ktoś groził Grace albo cię szantażuje możesz powiedzieć. Dorwiemy sukinsyna tak jak dorwaliśmy Petersona – poinformowała go dziewczyna. – Wiesz o tym, _brah_ \- dodała z taką bolesną nadzieją, że Danny przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Jeśli ktoś wysłał paczkę tobie i Kono, Chin i ja będę będziemy następni. Rachel… - zaczął i urwał. – Rachel dostała już swoją – odgadł, ale Danny pokręcił przecząco głową i przełknął ciężko, a potem wyciągnął komórkę, kładąc za sobą paczkę w ten sposób, żeby fizycznie oddzielać ją od nich.

Steve mógł z łatwością go obezwładnić, ale siła nie była dobrym rozwiązaniem. Nie w przypadku Danny'ego, który stał drżąc przed nimi i zerkał na nich od czasu do czasu z pewną wątpliwością w oczach.

\- Mogłabyś przyjechać - poprosił tak cicho do słuchawki, że Kono drgnęła.

Steve nie pytał czy to był kolejny telefon wykonany do Rachel, wydawało się to całkiem oczywiste. Danny na wyspie miał ich oraz ją. Steve nie dowierzał tylko, że wybrał Rachel, gdy działo się coś naprawdę złego. I może nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale to bolało jak diabli. Kono nazwała ich _ohaną_ i tak właśnie o nich myślał. Jego siostra była daleko stąd, a jego rodzina nigdy nie była tak wielka jak klan Kalakaua-Kelly.

\- Może napijesz się herbaty? – spytała Kono, gdy Danny schował komórkę do kieszeni. – Paczka zostaje zamknięta w moim gabinecie i nikt jej nie otworzy. Możesz nam zaufać – dodała.

Danny zaczął mrugać pospiesznie, robiąc krótkie wdechy, które zapewne miały dotlenić jego mózg i Steve znał tą sztuczkę. Każdy w służbach specjalnych ją znał.

\- Wiem, co robisz. Mamy to samo szkolenie – przypomniał jej Williams, odchrząkując. – Ale herbata to dobry pomysł – dodał, ruszając w końcu w stronę niewielkiego aneksu kuchennego.

Drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły i Steve usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk odbijających się od posadzki obcasów. Nie wiedział jak daleko od ich siedziby była Rachel, ale nigdy nie widział jej z takimi wypiekami na twarzy. Wbiegła na piętro i spojrzała zdenerwowana na Danny'ego, jakby szukała odpowiedzi na pytania, które tylko ona znała.

\- Pojawiła się kolejna paczka – powiedział mężczyzna, starając się trzymać emocje na wodzy, ale nie wyglądał dobrze.

Jego twarz była nadal blada.

Rachel zbiła usta w wąską kreskę i czekała, patrząc swojemu byłemu mężowi prosto w oczy. Może to i trwało wieczność, ale Danny spuścił wzrok, wgapiając się w podłogę. Rachel podeszła do niego, zerkając na nich ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby to oni byli cholernymi intruzami.

\- Mam do kogoś zadzwonić? – spytała ostrożnie kobieta, ale Danny prychnął, jakby to nie była pierwsza taka propozycja. – Kazałam pilnować Grace, ale w szkole po jej porwaniu i tak zaostrzono środki bezpieczeństwa. Trener tenisa ostatnio wylegitymował nawet Stana – dodała i to pewnie miało ich jakoś pocieszyć.

Steve najchętniej po prostu towarzyszyłby małej ze swoim arsenałem, ale to nie było rozwiązanie.

Danny wplótł dłoń w swoje wilgotne od potu włosy i pociągnął lekko, jakby ból miał go otrzeźwić i Steve poznawał to również.

\- Miałeś _flashback_ \- odgadł bez trudu i Danny spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jakby nie spodziewał się po nim takiej elokwencji.

Miał ochotę dodać, że był SEAL, a PTSD to niemal choroba zawodowa, ale ugryzł się w język, ponieważ to nie był dobry czas na dogryzanie sobie.

\- Mój mąż opowie wam zaraz dlaczego jest bohaterem – odparła Rachel z dziwną godnością w głosie i może nie zauważyła nawet, że nazwała Danny'ego swoim mężem.

Williams nie wydawał się też zwrócić na to uwagi.

\- Rach – powiedział Danny ostrzegawczo.

\- Nie, Danielu. Już raz przez to przechodziliśmy i znowu sobie poradzimy – powiedziała z pewnością w głosie Rachel. – Opowiesz im wszystko, a potem złapiesz tego sukinsyna, ponieważ to robisz, Danielu – poinformowała go spokojnie.


	3. Rodzina Balamonte

Rachel nie wyszła, co tylko bardziej go irytowało. Kobieta usiadła tak blisko Danny'ego jak mogła, chociaż wyraźnie wahała się zanim zacisnęła rękę na jego splecionych palcach, a potem zabrała ją, kładąc na swoim kolanie. Ewidentnie dawała znać Danny'emu, że gdyby potrzebował, mógłby ją ścisnąć. Williams jednak potarł swoimi rękami twarz, jakby starał się zmazać wszystko co na niej było. Jego dłonie przynajmniej przestały drżeć.

Steve miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, że nie muszą przez to przechodzić, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to nieprawda. Musieli wiedzieć co jest w paczce, która stała w zamkniętym biurze Kono. Mogły zostać rozesłane nawet po całym mieście. Ktoś chciał zniszczyć Danny'ego i co gorsza zaczynało mu się udawać. Mężczyzna był strzępkiem nerwów, a przecież strzelał bez wahania nawet kiedy jedna kula tkwiła w jego ramieniu. Steve mógł zawsze polegać na nim i jego rozsądku.

W sali konferencyjnej Five Oh było cicho jak nigdy. Słyszał szum przejeżdżających za oknem samochodów, a nawet buzowanie elektryczności w gniazdkach.

\- Danny – zaczęła niepewnie Kono. – Jeśli nie chcesz…

\- A jakie ma znaczenie czy chcę? – warknął nagle Williams. – Daj mi chwilę. Po prostu… - urwał i wziął kolejny wdech. – Kiedy zaczynałem pracę na posterunku w Newark byłem zwykłym patrolowcem. Każdy zaczynał od krawężnika – przyznał i odchrząknął. – W okolicy zaczynał powstawać nowy gang. W odróżnieniu od Jimmy'ego Canona, wiedzieliśmy, że zbierają siły. Zaczynały się pierwsze morderstwa, walka o terytorium. Sporo ludzi Canona poszło w piach, ale ofiary przypadkowe zaczynały osiągać dość sporą liczbę i wtedy postanowiono wciągnąć w to Rosie Stevenson. Detektyw Stevenson była specjalistką od pracy pod przykrywką – ciągnął, robiąc głębsze wdechy. – Rozwaliła od środka dwa gangi narkotykowe w Idaho, zanim motocykliści zorientowali się co jest grane. Pracowała sama, ale u nas nie zadziałałoby to.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Chin i Steve zamierzał go zganić, ale Danny wydawał się mu wdzięczny.

\- Bo to włoska mafia. Rodzina Balamonte – przyznał Danny i to nazwisko musiało się Kelly'emu obić o uszy bo wydawał się mocno zszokowany.

\- To wy ich rozwaliliście? – zdziwił się Chin. – Słyszałem o tej sprawie. Jeden z detektywów…

\- Został odkryty – wszedł mu w słowo Danny, a potem wziął głębszy wdech. – Balamonte byli Włochami i współpracowali tylko z Włochami. Chcieli, aby Jersey stało się włoską ostoją. Żeby Stevenson weszła głębiej, potrzebowali zatem Włocha. To nie mógł być ktoś z podrabianym akcentem, ktoś kto nie miał pojęcia o kraju – ciągnął dalej. – Byłem krawężnikiem i nikt nie kojarzył mojej twarzy. To mogło być w jakieś trzy miesiące po tym jak wyszedłem z akademii. Tajniacy najczęściej tak zaczynają – przyznał sztywno. – Jako Louis Casella najpierw wszedłem w znajomość z jednym z braćmi Brasi, a potem wszedłem wyżej. Stevenson w tym czasie nazywała się Sala Gatto i udawała moją dziewczynę. Narzeczoną. Grasi wiedzieli, że ojciec mojej matki emigrował z Włoch, kiedy był dwudziestolatkiem, zabierając całą swoją rodzinę. Imponowało im, że tak kultywowałem moje włoskie korzenie, chociaż nie miałem zbyt dobrego akcentu. Mówiłem jednak płynnie, znałem kulturę i realia. Stevenson radziła sobie odrobinę gorzej, ale nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi i tak powinno być. Ja byłem Włochem i mężczyzną, który w realiach Włochów miał prawo do męskich decyzji i tak dalej – powiedział Danny. – Enzo Balamonte był pod wrażeniem przeprowadzonych przeze mnie akcji. Wdałem się w kilka bójek, ponieważ jeżeli jesteś Włochem, jesteś głośny i nikt nie rusza twojej panny. Nie miałem zresztą żadnego problemu z tym, żeby natłuc jednemu czy drugiemu, a Stevenson płynęła z prądem. Minął rok, gdy Balamonte zdecydował mnie poznać. Do tego czasu wystawiłem kilka ludzi Canona i gdyby Jimmy wiedział jaką tożsamość nosiłem w New Jersey, nasza rozmowa nie byłaby tak kulturalnie przeprowadzona – przyznał.

Rachel spięła się wyraźnie, ale uparcie milczała, wgapiając się w przestrzeń. Musiała słyszeć tę historię już wcześniej, ale to nie miało sensu, ponieważ operacje pod przykrywką utajniano. Krążyły legendy o agentach, którzy przechodzili na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Kilku niekiedy tam zostawało, ale podobno nikt nie wychodził z tego czysty. Steve jakoś jednak nie wyobrażał sobie Danny'ego wydającego ludzi na śmierć. Co prawda chodziło o ludzi z innego gangu, ale to nadal cuchnęło na kilometr.

\- Balamonte poznałem na otwarciu włoskiego klubu, który pod jego patronatem został stworzony przez jednego z braci Brasi. Mieli prać tam brudne pieniądze, a my ze Stevenson mieliśmy zebrać informacje o tym miejscu i wycofać się. Chcieliśmy adresu, nazwisk, kontaktów i mieliśmy wszystko w tym momencie, gdy nagle stanął przed nami Enzo Balamonte i przedstawił się mi osobiście, a potem pocałował mnie w oba policzki – przyznał Danny, odchrząkując lekko. – Nie wiem czy oglądaliście 'Ojca Chrzestnego'. Tak wita się tylko najbliższą rodzinę. Chciałem się wycofać, bo to zaszło za daleko. Brasi byli wściekli. Mogliśmy zniknąć, ponieważ nas odkryto, ale bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że któryś z Brasich pociągnie za spust, żeby pozbyć się mnie. Stevenson jednak uznała, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, kompletnie ignorując moje zdanie – ciągnął dalej, drapiąc się po czole. – Gdybyśmy się wycofali wtedy, Balamonte straciłby wszystkich ludzi. Nadal nie mieliśmy nic na niego, ale FBI, które w trakcie wmieszało się w naszą sprawę, zdecydowało, że i tak wyciągną zeznania od ludzi Enzo. To nie było tak, że Stevenson podjęła sama decyzję. Włoska mafia nie sypie. Jesteś Włochem, jesteś częścią rodziny. Rodziny się nie zdradza. Prędzej trafiliby na krzesła elektryczne, niż zdradzili Rodzinę, która dała im spokój. FBI nie uzyskałoby zeznań przeciwko Balamonte i wiedziałem o tym – przyznał, przełykając ciężko. – Zaczęliśmy się spotykać z Rachel ponad rok wcześniej. Nie chciałem zmieniać nazwiska i tożsamości. A gdyby Balamonte został na wolności, musiałbym opuścić New Jersey. FBI z biurem szeryfa cały czas mówiło o programie ochrony świadków. Nagle z policjanta stałem się ich głównym źródłem oskarżenia. Stevenson powiedziała mi, że jeśli dorwiemy Balamonte, zostanę tam gdzie jestem. Będą szukali Louisa Casello. Może nawet sfingujemy moją śmierć. Nikt nie mrugnąłby okiem na gliniarza, który ogolony i w kołnierzyku nawet nie przypominał włoskiego mafioza. To wydawało się świetnym pomysłem dopóki bracia Brasi nie doszli do wniosku, że mają dość – dodał i urwał, patrząc tępo w przestrzeń.

Rachel zaczęła nerwowo stukać w swoje kolano, jakby doszli do punktu, z którego nie było odwrotu.

\- W paczce jest płyta CD – powiedział całkiem szczerze Danny, nie patrząc nikomu w twarz. – Stevenson zgwałcono na biurku Enzo Balamonte, podcięto jej żyły i zostawiono, żeby się wykrwawiła – przyznał.

\- Och Danny – wyrwało się Kono, ale Danny zrobił głębszy wdech.

\- Idąc na spotkanie z Enzo nie wiedziałem, że Stevenson właśnie umierała – ciągnął dalej Williams z dość nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. – Miałem podzielić jej los – dodał głosem wypranym z emocji.

W pomieszczeniu przez chwilę panowała cisza aż w końcu Chin odchrząknął.

\- Czy to oznacza… - zaczął Kelly i urwał.

Danny wziął kolejny głębszy wdech, ale to niewiele pomogło. Jego ręce znowu zaczęły drżeć. Steve miał ochotę w coś walnąć.

\- Tak – odparł Williams. – Z tym, że agenci wkroczyli zanim podcięto mi nadgarstki – dodał i Rachel wydawała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, który brzmiał jak łkanie chociaż przynajmniej jej oczy pozostały suche. – Na płycie jest wszystko – ciągnął dalej Danny, oddychając coraz ciężej, jakby zmuszał się do przyjmowania tlenu. – Sam zamieściłem kamerę i podsłuch w gabinecie Enzo – dodał.

Steve nie chciał sobie wyobrażać Danny'ego zakrwawionego, może leżącego na zwłokach koleżanki, z którą pracował i pewnie sypiał przez rok. Nikt nie powiedział tego na głos i może Rachel nie wiedziała, ale nie można było tak doskonale sfingować związku. Dlatego tajniacy nie miewali rodzin. W ich głowie to nie była zdrada, ponieważ stawali się kimś innym.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co teraz powiedzieć, ale Rachel wsunęła swoją dłoń w rękę Danny'ego, ściskając go lekko, jakby dodawała mu otuchy. Trudno było wyczytać co myśli Williams w tej chwili. Jego twarz wydawała się całkiem pusta. I niedopowiedzenia, których używał jasno wskazywały na to, że te wspomnienia nie były całkiem za nim.

Czuł się chory, gdy tylko tego słuchał i nie chciał wiedzieć, co czuł Danny. Widział ofiary gwałtów i może powinien był dostrzec pewien schemat. Rachel i Danny zawsze wydawali się być blisko, ale to ona przeciągnęła Williamsa pewnie przez najgorszy moment w jego życiu. Może rzucał szklankami i talerzami, a może tylko leżał na kanapie nie potrafiąc się podnieść. Steve widział to w każdej formie. I może to był cud, że Danny nadal potrafił się tak szeroko uśmiechać.

Kono zerknęła na niego, jakby oczekiwała, że jako szef ich zespołu pierwszy zabierze głos. Nie był jednak pewien co powinien zrobić, a Danny wgapiał się w przestrzeń unikając jego wzroku.

\- Musimy odtajnić akta – odparł, starając się racjonalnie brzmieć. – Kono będziesz przydzielona do Grace. Nie odejdziesz od niej nawet o krok.

\- Danny zostaje w moim domu – powiedziała Rachel.

\- Nie – odparł Danny, zaskakując ich całkiem zdecydowanym tonem. – Wyjedziesz do matki do Anglii. Zabierz Grace i Stana. Im dalej będziecie, tym lepiej – powiedział.

\- Danny – zaczęła Rachel. – Nie zostaniesz sam. Wiem jak było poprzednio – odparła i Steve słyszał w jej głosie jak zaciśnięta była jej krtań.

Rachel trzymała się ostatkiem sił, ale jednak nadal. I pewnie też sporo kosztował ja powrót do tego koszmaru. Zaczynał naprawdę spoglądać na nią z większym szacunkiem, bo nie odepchnęła Danny'ego, gdy ten poprosił ją, by była jego przyjaciółką. I może ostatni tydzień Danny był jeszcze w jednym kawałku, ponieważ Rachel była przy nim przez cały ten czas.

\- Danny zostanie ze mną – odparł Steve i Williams spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Jesteś głównym celem. Musisz mieć ochronę. Podzielimy się. Kono bookuj lot – polecił jej i dziewczyna podniosła się bez słowa.

Rachel z pewnym wahaniem spojrzała na Danny'ego, który tylko skinął jej głową, jakby dawał jej znak, że może spokojnie odejść.

\- Chin, zadzwoń do Newark, do FBI. Nie obchodzi mnie czy będziesz musiał shakować akta. Chcę je mieć na dzisiejszy wieczór – rzucił do mężczyzny, który już ponosił się ze swojego krzesła. – Czy ktoś trafił do programu ochrony świadków? Komuś zaproponowano ugodę? – spytał i Danny wziął jeden z tych głębokich wdechów, które zapewne miały go uspokoić, ale wcale tak nie działały.

\- Enzo odsiaduje długi wyrok, ale to staruszek i umrze w więzieniu już niedługo. Bracia Brasi trafili na krzesło elektryczne, gdy FBI zdecydowało się, że lepiej będzie przenieść ich rozprawę do innego stanu. Takiego z karą śmierci – odparł Danny. – Poza tym to dziesiątki pomniejszych wyroków. Musiałbym dostać akta sprawy. To było tak dawno i… - urwał.

Niedopowiedziane 'chciałem o tym zapomnieć' zawisło między nimi nieprzyjemnie. Rachel spoglądała na niego przez szybę niczym jastrząb, który tylko czekał na jego fałszywy ruch. I naprawdę nie był w tym dobry, ale nie potrafił patrzeć na Danny'ego, który wstydził się. W zasadzie nie wiedział nawet, gdzie położyć emocje, które nim teraz targały. Może to był wstyd za to, że musiał im o tym powiedzieć. Albo jeszcze nie pogodził się z tym, że jako mężczyzna pozwolił komuś przejąć nad sobą kontrolę w ten sposób. Sadysta, który przysłał mu to nagranie nie był normalny. Steve nie wiedział jeszcze czy chodziło zemstę czy zwykłe dręczenie, ale to nie mieściło się w jego głowie.

Uniósł rękę, ale zawahał się, ponieważ pamiętał co stało się w biurze Kono. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ofiary gwałtów nie lubiły być dotykane. Jeśli dobrze liczył minęło ponad dziesięć lat, ale mężczyźni radzili sobie z tym o wiele gorzej. I nie znał przypadku, który przyznał to otwarcie. Przeważnie następowały niewyjaśnione samobójstwa. I odkąd byli oddziałem specjalnym SEAL, w którym chłopaki trafiali do niewoli, wiedział doskonale, że podczas przesłuchiwania jeńców działo się dosłownie wszystko.

Jeśli ktoś wracał całkiem innym człowiekiem, nie mówiono o tym głośno. Przeważnie nie zdawał jednak testów psychologicznych. Ich drogi się powoli rozchodziły, a potem wyławiano jego ciało z rzeki albo strzelał sobie w głowę.

Przełknął ciężko, ponieważ do jasnej cholery nie wyobrażał sobie Danny'ego z własną bronią przy skroni, ale wątpił, aby tej nocy spał spokojnie.

Williams zerknął na jego wyciągniętą dłoń i tym razem to Steve zrobił głębszy wdech.

\- Mogę położyć ją na twoim ramieniu? – spytał, nie bardzo poznając swój głos.

I wyraz twarzy Danny'ego zmienił się natychmiastowo. Wcześniejsze zagubienie i brak emocji, przerodziły się w obrzydzenie samym sobą i dobrze znany strach, który Steve już dzisiaj widział. Zanim zdążył się zorientować co chodzi po głowie Danny'ego, mężczyzna już wstawał, pewnie chcąc mu znowu uciec. Miał tendencję w końcu do ukrywania się przez cały ostatni tydzień, więc jedna poważna rozmowa nie mogła tego zmienić.

\- Danny – powiedział z naciskiem, łapiąc go za ramię tym razem bez wahania, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że nic się nie zmieniło.

Znał Danny'ego przez cały ten czas i Williams nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko kontaktowi fizycznemu. To było poza nim. Zachowywał się normalnie i nie było z nim nic złego. To zmienił się sposób, w jaki Steve na niego teraz patrzył i pewnie część lęków Danny'ego wywodziła się właśnie z tego, że wiedział, że kiedy prawda wyjdzie na jaw, zaczną się przy nim zachowywać inaczej. A Steve właśnie potwierdzał wszystkie te obawy.

Złapał go więc i nie puszczał, chociaż Danny uniósł ostrzegawczo brew, spoglądając na dłoń zaciśniętą na swoim ramieniu. I Steve trochę spanikował, bo nie miał niczego konkretnego w planach. Po prostu nie chciał tego znowu zawalić. Nie chciał, żeby Danny sądził, że zmieniło się cokolwiek. Nadal go szanował i ufał mu. I nie myślał o nim gorzej, ponieważ Williams skopał niemal tyle samo tyłków co on w swoim życiu. Byli w jednostce specjalnej, a to coś znaczyło, ponieważ wysadzili kilka łodzi i nawet magazyn. Z czego Danny może nie był do końca zadowolony, ale jednak w tym partycypował.

Przyciągnął mężczyznę do siebie bliżej, obejmując go ramionami. Spodziewał się, że Danny jakoś zmięknie w jego uścisku, ale on tylko stał spięty nie ruszając się. Steve jednak nie odpuszczał, ponieważ był równie uparty co on.

\- Co robisz? – spytał w końcu Danny, zirytowany. – Sądzisz, że potrzebuję pocieszenia? – prychnął.

\- A nie pomyślałeś, że może ja potrzebuję się przytulić – odparł Steve, ponieważ to częściowo była prawda.

Brakowało mu Danny'ego przez cały tydzień. I nie potrafił funkcjonować, gdy Williams odtrącał go w ten sposób. Chciał być częścią jego życia i nie liczyła się przeszłość.

Danny znowu prychnął, jakby nie wierzył tym razem w ani jedno jego słowo, co jednak trochę bolało, bo Steve był cholernie szczery.

\- Myślisz, że jak się czuję, wiedząc, że ktoś cię skrzywdził, a ja nie mogłem go dopaść i cię ochronić? – spytał całkiem poważnie, ponieważ czuł, że zawleczka granatu w jego kieszeni sama się porusza.

Może za pomocą samej jego woli.

\- Nie znaliśmy się wtedy – przypomniał mu całkiem racjonalnie Danny i objął go w końcu ramieniem, ale to wydawało się go kosztować cholernie dużo.

\- A myślisz, że jak się czuję teraz, gdy wiem, że sądziłeś, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć? Myślałeś, że co zrobię? Powiem, że nie możemy być już partnerami? Że nie jesteś mężczyzną? Albo cokolwiek z tych bzdetów? – spytał i to faktycznie bolało jak cholera. – Mogłeś mi powiedzieć. Od samego początku. Dorwałbym sukinkota bez mrugnięcia okiem – poinformował go i poczuł, że Danny znowu zaczyna drżeć. – A gnój pogrywał tobą przez tydzień. A ja musiałem na to patrzeć i nie wiedziałem nawet co się dzieje – powiedział łamiącym się głosem, chociaż zwalanie tego teraz na głowę Danny'ego nie było pewnie rozsądne. – Mogłeś mi powiedzieć – powtórzył jeszcze raz uparcie.

\- Jasne – prychnął Danny w jego ramię. –Hej Steve, jedenaście lat temu ktoś sprawa wyszła spod kontroli i ktoś mnie zgwałcił, a to nagranie opuściło jednak cholernie tajne akta FBI. I tak się składa, że sobie jeszcze z tym nie poradziłem – powiedział głosem o kilka tonów za wysokim i Steve nie mógł go uścisnąć jeszcze mocniej.

\- Poradziłeś sobie. Po prostu ten sukinkot chce cię dostać do twojej głowy, a ty mu na to pozwalasz – odparł z pewnością w głosie.


	4. Noc

Danny nie pożegnał córki na lotnisku, uznając, że bezpieczniej dla nich, jeśli nie ruszy się z siedziby Five Oh. Grace brzmiała nawet na szczęśliwą, że odwiedzi babcię i pewnie Rachel musiała ją okłamać. Nie był pewien ile powiedział Stanowi, ale Kono miała wszystko pod kontrolą, więc Edwards musiał wiedzieć, że kroiło się coś grubszego.

Jeśli miał pretensję o wymuszony wyjazd, nie powiedział ani słowa.

Danny zamknął się w swoim biurze, ale w zasadzie nikt tym razem nie zaprotestował. Steve żałował nawet, że odesłał Kono. Ona najlepiej z ich całej drużyny wiedziałaby jak rozmawiać z Dannym. Jednak ktoś musiał mieć oko na Grace, a Chin był konieczny na miejscu. W ich biurze panowała nienaturalna cisza, a paczka, która pojawiła się u Kono nadal leżała zapomniana na podłodze. Do końca nie wiedział, czy chciał ją otwierać.

Chin spoglądał na niego, czekając na kolejne rozporządzenia. Przez ostatnie dwie godziny wydzwaniał do Newark i nawet rozmawiał z tamtejszym kapitanem, który na dźwięk nazwiska Balamonte spiął się. Musieli wiedzieć, co stało się z Dannym i może dlatego jego partner przeniósł się na inny wydział. Już podczas pracy przy sprawie Haesse'a widać było jak wiele wie na temat przestępczości zorganizowanej i może to powinno podpowiedzieć co nieco Steve'owi, ale wtedy jego oczy przesłonięte były chęcią zemsty.

Może gdyby Danny nie stopował go wtedy, wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej.

\- Podeślą akta? – spytał krótko, ponieważ pojęcia nie miał co wynikło z rozmów.

\- Tylko to co mają. Stare niezdigitalizowane kopie niektórych raportów. FBI i Biuro Prokuratora Generalnego zebrało wszystko. Zanim dogadamy się z nimi minął tygodnie – odparł Chin. – Podeślą mi listę skazanych w tej sprawie. Poszperam w międzyczasie, ale do włamanie potrzebujemy kogoś lepszego – dodał wymownie.

\- Zadzwonię do Cath jeszcze dzisiaj –odparł, łapiąc w lot o co chodzi.

Zerknął niepewnie na Williamsa, który próbował wrócić do monotonnego wypełniania raportów, ale ewidentnie mu to nie szło. Widział jak spięte są ramiona mężczyzny i jak starał się na nich nie zerkać. Zawsze trudno było czytać w jego myślach, ale Steve stawał się coraz lepszym obserwatorem. Zaczynał też dzielić ludzi na tych, którzy wiedzieli oraz nie.

Zastanawiał się czy Danny widział płytę. Czy odtworzono za zamkniętymi drzwiami nagranie po to, aby usmażyć obu braci Brasich. Prokuratura uwielbiała takie dowody. Ławy przysięgłych wtedy nie miewały wątpliwości. Procesy co prawda ciągnęły się czasami całymi miesiącami, ale jedno nagranie potrafiło zmienić bieg historii. Dlatego zlecono Danny'emu podłożenie kamery. Prokuratura liczyła na jakieś morderstwo. Może niewygodnego świadka wcześniejszych przestępstw. Zapewne przez myśl im nie przeszło, że ich tajniacy zostaną odkryci.

Danny nigdy nie powiedział wprost, że Stevenson popełniła błąd, ale miał wrażenie, że kobieta posunęła się za daleko, a potem wydawała go, gdy wystraszyła się śmierci. To nie byłoby nic dziwnego. Brasi chcieli ich martwych.

\- Zabiorę go do domu. Musimy wziąć jego rzeczy – rzucił do China, który zaczął ponownie pracować przy komputerze, starając się skupić na pracy.

\- Jasne. Daj znać, gdyby coś się działo – odparł Chin, spoglądając na niego wymownie.

Steve wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał do drzwi gabinetu Danny'ego.

\- Musimy się rozłożyć u mnie – poinformował mężczyznę, który nawet już nie udawał, że pracuje.

Danny potrzebował prysznica i snu. Nawet niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

Williams skinął głową tylko, nie wdając się w głębsze dyskusje, chyba równie wyczerpany co oni. Zerknął tylko w stronę gabinetu Kono, jakby wiedział, że faktycznie nikt nie ruszył paczki.

\- Musimy zdjąć odciski – powiedział w końcu Danny.

\- Dotykało jej pewnie z dziesięć osób, ale Chin zawiadomi techników – odparł Steve.

\- Druga paczka jest w moim biurku – przyznał Danny i wyciągnął kluczyk z kieszeni spodni, a potem położył go po prostu na wąskim parapecie okna swojego biura, gdzie Chin z łatwością by go znalazł. – Muszę zabrać rzeczy.

Steve skinął głową, czekając aż Danny znowu zbierze się w sobie. Williams ku jego zaskoczeniu odwrócił się w stronę China i pomachał mu na do widzenia. To nie było wiele, ale to zawsze był początek.

ooo

Danny milczał przez całą drogę w samochodzie, wgapiając się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą. Steve nie widział go jeszcze nigdy, gryzącego wierzch dłoni i to było nowe – obserwować jego tiki nerwowe. Każdy posiadał szereg zachowań, które uaktywniały się w stresujących sytuacjach, ale Danny nigdy nie zdradzał zdenerwowania. Nie był oazą spokoju. Steve po prostu założył, że cała ta gestykulacja oznaczała u Williamsa nerwowość i przyjął to do wiadomości.

Tymczasem zdenerwowany Danny przygryzał skórę na swoich kłykciach i wgapiał się w przestrzeń, milcząc. Nie było to coś, czego się spodziewał. I nie bardzo wiedział jak poradzić sobie z ciszą, która pojawiła się, gdy nawijanie Danny'ego nie rozbijało napięcia, które między nimi panowało.

\- Zajmiesz sypialnię u góry – poinformował go Steve, nie wiedząc co powinien powiedzieć.

\- Och, musi być źle, jeśli oddajesz mi swój pokój. Ostatnio spałem na kanapie – przypomniał mu Danny i gdzieś tam tkwiła dobrze znana mu zrzędliwość.

\- Jesteś kimś kogo ochraniam. Ja śpię bliżej drzwi, żeby musieli przejść po mnie, żeby dotrzeć do ciebie. Prosta zasada – odparł, nie ukrywając nawet, że ma czyste intencje.

\- Wiesz, że też jestem policjantem – warknął Danny. – Potrafię się bronić – dodał, a potem spojrzał zirytowany na Steve'a. – W zasadzie nie też. Jestem tutaj jedynym policjantem – przypomniał mu z naciskiem.

\- Wcześniej kłóciłeś się, że nie chcesz spać na tej cholernej kanapie, a teraz nagle chcesz na niej spać? – spytał Steve z niedowierzaniem. – Zdecyduj się – mruknął pod nosem, czując tylko odrobinę satysfakcji, gdy piłka nagle wróciła do gry.

\- Nie chodzi o pieprzoną kanapę – jęknął Danny. – Chcę, żeby było… - zaczął i urwał.

Odwrócił się nawet twarzą w stronę szyby, żeby Steve nie mógł na niego patrzeć. I to było cholernie nie fair. Danny zawsze mówił to co miał do powiedzenia. Nie urywał niczego, ponieważ byli trochę dupkami i radzili sobie z wzajemną zgryźliwością.

\- Chcesz, żeby było jak dawniej – dokończył za niego Steve. – Ale się nie da, Danny. Będzie inaczej. I będziemy musieli się do tego przyzwyczaić. I nie możesz zakładać, że za każdym razem, gdy robię coś odchodzącego od schematu, robię to bo mi ciebie żal. Widziałeś, żebym był kiedykolwiek dla ciebie miły? Nie przeprosiłem nawet kiedy cię postrzelono, a wiem, że to było z mojej winy – przypomniał mu.

Danny spojrzał na niego naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- Zajęło ci dwa lata, żeby to przyznać – stwierdził Williams.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu – odparł pospiesznie. – To standardowa procedura. Śpisz jak najdalej od wejść. A ja śpię przy wejściu – powtórzył uparcie, ponieważ niezależnie od tego czy ktoś polowałby na China, Kono czy kogokolwiek innego, zasady pozostawały te same.

I Danny musiał to wiedzieć, ponieważ on też ochraniał ludzi podczas swojej pracy. Pewnie prowadził nadzór z ulicy, ale jednak mimo wszystko to oznaczało to samo – pierwszą linię frontu w razie pojawienia się niebezpieczeństwa.

Danny skinął głową, jakby zgadzał się na te warunki. Nie o to jednak chodziło Steve'owi i miał nadzieję, że Danny będzie pamiętał również o drugiej części jego wypowiedzi. Nie chciał się powtarzać. Nie widział w tym powodu.

Zaparkował przed wejściem i zgasił silnik. Nie wysiadł jeszcze i Danny niepewnie spojrzał na niego, jakby wiedział, że to nie wszystko. Jakby przygotowywał się do tego, co miało nadejść. A Steve miał mu cholernie wiele do powiedzenia, ale nic, co teraz zabrzmiałoby dobrze.

\- Wiem, że normalnie panuje zasada, że prysznic trwa trzy minuty… - zaczął, a Danny prychnął, dając mu do zrozumienia, co o tym myśli. – Postój ile chcesz, ale wiem kiedy woda jest zimna i wyciągnę cię stamtąd siłą, jeśli spędzisz w łazience za długo – ostrzegł go lojalnie, ponieważ czasami sam tracił poczucie czasu.

I znał doskonale cały schemat zachowań, który występował przy PTSD. Widział jak wyczerpany był Danny po _flashbacku_ i nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co Williams miał przed oczami. Podejrzewał, że po rozmowie z nimi Danny czuł się brudny. Wyszedł do łazienki, żeby wymyć ręce, ale to było za mało. Steve przyłapywał go na pocieraniu ramion, jakby chciał coś z siebie zdrapać. I nawet godzina pod prysznicem to byłoby za mało. Tutaj nie chodziło o to jak Danny mocno wyszoruje skórę i może miał już ten etap za sobą, bo spojrzał na Steve'a z lekkim przestrachem człowieka, który nie chce, aby inni wiedzieli co myśli.

Musiał jednak wiedzieć, że nie siedzi w tym sam. Byli _ohaną_ i trzymali się razem, choćby nie wiedział co.

\- U góry jest laptop, jeśli dalej śpiąc potrzebujesz czegoś, żeby zagłuszyć fale – dodał jeszcze, opuszczając w końcu samochód.

Danny bez słowa podążył za nim.

ooo

Nie czuwał tej nocy. Obaj musieli się sypać, ale wiedział, że Danny padł na łóżko wyczerpany, a potem długo przewracał się z boku na bok. Jednym z powodów, dla których chciał Williamsa w swojej sypialni, był fakt, że dokładnie znał odgłosy, które się wydobywały z każdej deski. Wiedział, kiedy Danny wyszedł z łazienki, a potem wsunął się pod przykrycia.

I obudził go kilka godzin później kolejny głośniejszy skrzyp, gdy Williams wstał z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi, tylko po to, aby zawrócić i wejść z powrotem pod prześcieradło. Może chciał zejść po szklankę wody, chociaż Steve mocno w to wątpił. Przetarł więc twarz i wziął butelkę soku, a potem wkradł się na piętro, zastanawiając się co będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Mógł zapukać i nie udawać, że nie wie iż Danny nie spał. Mógł też otworzyć drzwi i być mocno zaskoczonym. Nie wiedział co jest lepszą opcją, ale Williams po prostu wydał z siebie tak głośne westchnienie, że słyszał je aż na korytarzu.

\- Długo będziesz tam stał? – spytał Danny lekko zirytowany.

Steve wszedł więc do środka i zmrużył oczy, gdy Williams zaświecił światło. Była trzecia, ale jeszcze nie zaczynało nawet szarzeć na zewnątrz. Włosy Danny'ego odstawały na wszystkie strony, a laptop leżał włączony na szafce przy łóżku. Williams siedział na łóżku w jakieś starej koszulce ze swojej akademii policyjnej i pocierał szczękę, na której pojawiały się już igiełki zarostu. Danny był cholernie przystojny, gdy się ogolił na gładko, ale Steve lubił go w lekko nieporządnym wydaniu. Pierwszy raz widział go jednak w swoim łóżku i chociaż zmienili razem pościel – ten widok był czymś więcej.

Był już wcześniej świadom swojego pociągu do Danny'ego, ale te myśli w tej sytuacji wydawały mu się tak złe, że miał ochotę walnąć sam siebie.

\- Nie śpisz – stwierdził McGarrett.

\- A ty co? Zygmunt Freud? – prychnął Danny i ta defensywa zawsze pojawiała się, gdy Williams się zaczynał denerwować.

\- Nie, ale wiem co nieco na temat niesypiania – przyznał, zamiast dodać, że Freud zajmował się bardziej seksualnymi fantazjami.

Ostatnim czego chciał to poruszać ten temat z Dannym. Williams zresztą spoglądał na niego dość podejrzliwie. A może sok w jego dłoni, jako doskonała wymówka po prostu stał się śmiesznym gadżetem. Danny potrafił go przejrzeć jak nikt inny i może dlatego tylko przy nim nie potrafił być subtelnym.

\- Jestem SEAL. Trzy czwarte mojej jednostki miało PTSD – przyznał bez żenady.

\- Ale nie ty – odparł Danny, ponieważ obaj wiedzieli, że Williams zauważyłby to bez najmniejszego problemu.

Danny był po prostu o wiele zbyt spostrzegawczy.

\- I nie z takiego powodu – dodał już ciszej mężczyzna.

Steve wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Czasami słyszał strzał, który Hesse oddał w skroń jego ojca, ale to raczej się nie liczyło. Nie budził się zlany potem. Minęło nadal zbyt mało czasu, aby stwierdził PTSD. No i nigdy takie wspomnienie nie pojawiło się za dnia.

\- Ja nie, ale znałem ludzi, którzy przeszli coś podobnego – przyznał, nie wiedząc czy to dobry pomysł mówić o tym teraz.

Danny wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- Znaczy nigdy nie wiesz. Nie powiedzieli ani słowa. Zostali schwytani podczas misji, a kiedy chcą dostać od ciebie informacje, robią różne rzeczy – ciągnął dalej i oczy Danny'ego zrobiły się większe. – Nigdy mnie, ale widziałem dostatecznie wiele, żeby wiedzieć, że to nie wszystko. Czasami udawało nam się odbić chłopaków po miesiącach nawet. Nadal żyli, ale… - urwał. – Uczą cię zabijać w każdych warunkach. Przeżyć o pudełku zapałek i nożu, który strugasz o kamień nad jakimś potokiem – podjął. – Myślę, że nie radzili sobie ze świadomością tego co się działo, gdy ktoś miał nad nimi przewagę. Nie uczą nas zakładać, że ktoś jest od nas silniejszy – przyznał i nie dodał, że ci SEAL już nie żyli.

Danny i tak wiedział po samym tonie jego głosu.

\- A mnie niby policja nauczyła tego, że jestem bezbronny – prychnął Williams nagle. – Chciałeś mi powiedzieć, że mam szczęście, że nie jestem jakimś niezniszczalnym SEAL?

\- Nie, chciałem ci powiedzieć, że jesteś twardszy od SEAL, bo ty przeżyłeś – odparł i w sypialni zapadło nieprzyjemne milczenie.

Klatka piersiowa Danny'ego unosiła się miarowo w górę i w dół. Nie wydawało się, aby mężczyzna miał zaraz dostać ataku paniki, ale może jego największym strachem było to, że się dowiedzą i będą o nim myśleć inaczej. Może bał się, że Grace się dowie i nie będzie myśleć o nim jako o niezniszczalnym ojcu. Steve nie był do końca pewien co działo się w głowie ludzi, którzy przechodzili coś podobnego.

\- Wszystko co przeżyliśmy zmienia nas – podjął. – Tak twierdził psycholog, którego przydzielono nam kiedyś. I może to było najlepsze, co powiedział w życiu. Twierdził, że to co się działo w przeszłości tak naprawdę nas zbudowało. Nie byłbyś tym kim jesteś teraz, gdyby nie to co się działo wtedy – dodał trochę ostrożniej, bo Danny patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mam być zadowolony z tego, że jestem rozwodnikiem, a moja córka musiała uciekać za ocean, żeby byś bezpieczną? – spytał Williams.

\- Nie, powinieneś być cholernie dumny z tego, że Rodzina Balamonte nie istnieje, ponieważ uratowałeś setki żyć. Powinieneś być cholernie dumny z tego, że twoja córka jest pieprzonym aniołkiem, a ty jesteś najlepszym ojcem jakiego znam. I dodam tylko, że Rachel w czasie, gdy cię nie znosiła, nigdy nie powiedziała ani słowa na temat tego jak wychowujesz Grace. To nie jest tylko moja opinia, bo może mój ojciec nie był przykładny, ale dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, co mogłem mieć – przyznał.

Danny zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Przez chwilę potrząsał głową, jakby chciał się wyzbyć nieprzyjemnych myśli i Steve chciał wyjść. Danny jednak musiał zauważyć ruch, bo spojrzał na niego lekko błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Ja jestem zadowolony z tego jaki teraz jesteś. Nie znałem cię wcześniej – przypomniał mu Steve.

Danny wyprostował się lekko, opierając się ramę jego łóżka i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi. Jego dłoń leżała bezwładnie na pościeli, ale cały czas na niego patrzył. Steve więc oparł się wygodniej o framugę drzwi, nadal niezdecydowany czy powinien wejść czy wyjść. To nie było jednak złe miejsce, żeby po prostu patrzeć na Danny'ego. Nie musieli rozmawiać, w końcu był środek nocy.

\- Kiedy Rachel spytała dlaczego jestem w szpitalu – zaczął Danny, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Najpierw nie chciałem jej powiedzieć. Nie spotykaliśmy się długo. Rzadko się widywaliśmy, nie wiedziała nawet, że jestem pod przykrywką. Ona była bankowcem, który robił ogromną karierę w bogatszej części miasta i nie było szans, że się na siebie natkniemy. Poza tym wytłumaczenie jej kim była Stevenson… - urwał i potrząsnął głową. – A potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że ona się dowie. Jeśli nie z gazet to będzie wiedziała, bo będę zeznawał. Musiałem zmienić wydział, awansowałem tak wysoko, że to było podejrzane dla policjanta w niecałe dwa lata po ukończeniu akademii. Wiedziałem, że spyta dlaczego chodzę w każdy wtorek do psychologa i dlaczego… - urwał. – Dotykanie ludzi jest ciężkie – przyznał, nie dodając, że pewnie kwestia intymna też stanowiła pewien problem. – Wiem wpadłem na ten fantastyczny pomysł, że to się nie uda, gdy ona się dowie. A że się dowie wiedziałem. Mogłem jej czasami nie cierpieć, ale to inteligentna kobieta – westchnął. – Więc kiedy po raz setny spytała, po prostu jej wywrzeszczałem to w twarz, uznając, że jeśli się wystraszy i odejdzie, przynajmniej ją będę miał z głowy. Wiesz co zrobiła? – spytał i prychnął śmiechem, starając się połknąć łzy. – Zaczęła płakać. Zaczęła płakać tak głośno, że pielęgniarka weszła sprawdzić czy jestem martwy. I zaczęła mnie przytulać i nie chciała mnie puścić. I ile razy bym jej nie odepchnął, wracała – przyznał naprawdę zaskoczony. – Wrzeszczałem na nią, mówiłem, że to koniec, ale to Rachel – dodał i wzruszył ramionami.

Steve nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Na mnie wrzeszczysz od dobrych trzech lat. Raczej nie sądzę, że szybko się mnie pozbędziesz – odparł i to wcale nie miało zabrzmieć jak obietnica, ale Danny chyba potraktował to w ten sposób, bo uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i szczerze, czego nie widział od dobrego tygodnia.


	5. Dzień

Steve nie spodziewał się Danny'ego na nogach wcześniej niż przed dziesiątą, ale Williams w zasadzie zszedł na dół niewiele po tym jak sam się obudził. Miał w planach rutynową rundkę w oceanie, odkąd fale nie były jeszcze aż tak wysokie, ale nie chciał zostawiać Danny'ego samego w domu. Może faktycznie bardzo wiele zmieniło się w tym jak patrzył na Williamsa, ale nie widział w tym niczego negatywnego. Jeśli Danny obawiał się litości albo dziwnych spojrzeń, na pewno nie otrzymałby ich od Steve'a. Nigdy nie należał do osób, które jakoś łatwo okazywały uczucia.

W zasadzie miał jakieś pół tuzina pomysłów na to jak zagaić rozmowę, ponieważ Danny na nogach o tak wczesnej porze to jednak było wydarzenie. Williams jednak spojrzał na niego ostro, jakby ostrzegał go przed otworzeniem ust, więc zmilczał wszystko, co cisnęło mu się na język.

\- Nie mogłem spać – przyznał Danny z zaskakującym spokojem. – Zastanawiałem się kto mógłby wiedzieć cokolwiek o tej sprawie, ale wszyscy ruszyli. Prokurator stał się senatorem, kilku agentów FBI nie ma nawet w tej chwili w New Jersey. Inne biura nie są tak skłonne do pomocy, a ja z nimi bezpośrednio nie współpracowałem. Stevenson była ich człowiekiem – wyjaśnił Williams.

Może nie chciał się z nimi też kontaktować z powodu taśmy, o której musieli wiedzieć wszyscy, którzy nadzorowali sprawę. Oczywiście nie mogło to być zbyt wiele osób. Akcje pod przykrywką z oczywistych powodów trzymano w ścisłej tajemnicy, ale to tylko utrudniało im zadanie. Nie wiedzieli kto miał dostęp do akt. Nie mieli punktu zaczepienia prócz dwóch kopii, które wysłano na adres ich siedziby.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nosiłeś nazwisko Castella – przypomniał sobie nagle Steve i dostrzegł, że Danny drgnął, a potem zaplótł dłonie na piersi, jakby znowu odgradzał się od świata.

Te wspomnienia nie mogły być przyjemne, ale musieli przez to przejść. I Steve wolał porozmawiać z nim sam na sam. Chin miał swoje metody, ale Danny ufał jemu bardziej. Byli partnerami dostatecznie długo, aby mówić to wprost. Ich przyjaźń nie była łatwa, ale Williams przeżył z nim żałobę po ojcu i czas, gdy ścigał ludzi za to odpowiedzialnych. Dostrzeganie i towarzyszenie w cudzym bólu zbliżało. I chociaż nigdy nie powiedzieli tego na głos – Steve był mu za to cholernie wdzięczny. Mógł odwdzięczyć się również chociaż tym samym.

\- Tak – przyznał Danny, biorąc kolejny z tych sporych wdechów.

Może powinni byli przeprowadzać tę rozmowę w innych okolicznościach. Danny nadal był w piżamie, a Steve w zasadzie nakrył się tylko kocem, kiedy w nocy zrobiło się chłodniej. Była piąta nad ranem, a oni spędzili przynajmniej godzinę na rozmowie, gdy w środku nocy obudził się. Nie do końca ich umysły pracowały sprawnie.

\- Paczka była wysłana na twoje nazwisko – ciągnął dalej Steve, chcąc bardzo ostrożnie naprowadzić go na temat. – Znają twoje nazwisko – dodał i Danny uniósł brew.

\- Poważnie Sherlocku? – zakpił Williams, kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Wiedziałeś? – zdziwił się, nie kryjąc nawet irytacji. – Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

\- Ponieważ to całkiem oczywiste, że jeśli ktoś wysyła ci do innego stanu cholerne paczki na twoje nazwisko, gdy zmieniłeś pracę i miejsce zamieszkania, musiał zrobić o tobie świetny wywiad – odparł Danny. – Myślisz, że dlaczego zacząłem bać się o Grace i Rachel? Znają mnie. Wiedzą o mnie wszystko – dodał głucho.

\- Nie wiedzą o tobie nic – prychnął Steve. – I nie zaczynaj nawet sądzić, że jesteś w pułapce. Nie jest jak z Petersonem. Grace jest bezpieczna. Ciebie nie trzyma nikt na muszce…

\- Zastanowiłeś się czasem co się stanie, jeśli to nagranie trafi do mediów? – spytał Danny, robiąc kolejny z tych głębszych wdechów.

Steve przełknął ciężko, ponieważ raz czy dwa przeszło mu to przez myśl. A Danny był świetnym gliną, więc musiał brać to pod uwagę. Jeśli mieli do czynienia z szantażystą, wbrew pozorom byłaby to najlepsza sytuacja. Mogli gnoja dorwać. Jeśli ktoś chciał zniszczyć Danny'ego, miał doskonały materiał i nieograniczonego możliwości. Media obecnie rozszarpywały taki materiał, chociaż zapewne pocięto by wszystko, aby nie pokazywać czegoś wychodzącego poza granice. Steve czuł się chory na samą myśl i Danny musiał to zobaczyć, bo znowu wbił wzrok w podłogę.

\- Wiesz, że ktoś od nas musi obejrzeć taśmę? – upewnił się Steve, ponieważ chociaż cholernie nie chciał tego mówić, obaj z Chinem wiedzieli, że to nie jest koniec tego horroru.

\- Nie – odparł Danny krótko. – Technicy z FBI wyciągnęli z niej wszystko…

\- Kto to zrobił? – spytał Steve wprost. – Nigdy nie powiedziałeś kto to zrobił, Danny. Może to… - urwał sugestywnie.

Nie chciał mówić wprost, że gwałciciel mógł stać za tym wszystkim, ale jeśli ktoś był tak popaprany, żeby traktować ludzi w ten sposób, a potem zabić, był sadystą, a to pasowało do profilu, który zaczął tworzyć w swojej głowie.

Danny zesztywniał na krótką chwilę i spojrzał na niego z wściekłością, którą szybko zwalczył, zapewne patrząc na to wszystko od strony policjanta. Obaj znali procedury. W końcu kazał mu je wszystkie przeczytać nie tak dawno. Musiał zadać to pytanie. Danny nie miał obowiązku odpowiedzieć, ale kiedy nadejdą akta i tak się dowiedzą. Steve nie chciał ich czytać dopóki nie pozna wersji swojego partnera. Nie chciał wyzbytej z emocji pisaniny jakiegoś biurokraty. Techniczne określenia, które znał z autopsji teraz sprawiały, że żołądek mu się kurczył. Może powinni byli oddać tę sprawę Departamentowi Policji w Honolulu, ale nie wyobrażał sobie zostawiać Danny'ego z tym wszystkim. Wystawiać go w ten sposób.

Siedzieli w tym wszyscy i musieli sobie poradzić z emocjami, które stały na drodze do rozwiązania tej sprawy.

Najgorsze było to, że nawet gdy Danny opowie im dokładnie co się stało, jak wyglądała sprawa i tak będą musieli przejść przez akta, które Cath zapewne miała przed sobą. I nie zaglądała do nich – tego był pewien, ponieważ wymusił na niej cholerną obietnicę.

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby to oglądać, to nie Kono – powiedział w końcu Danny, decydując się najwyraźniej na cokolwiek. – Widziałem pierwszą część tej taśmy i… - urwał. – Kobieta nie powinna tego widzieć. Nikt nie powinien tego widzieć – uściślił i Steve pokiwał głową, ponieważ nie potrafił się z tym nie zgodzić.

Danny spojrzał przez okno na ocean i milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie wydawało się, aby Williams zamierzał odezwać się jeszcze tego ranka, więc Steve odchrząknął ostrożnie.

\- Danny, nazwisko – powiedział krótko, wiedząc, że się zrozumieją.

\- To nie tak, że możesz dorwać skurwysyna, Steve. Nie żyje – odparł z pewnością w głosie Danny. – Brasi – dodał jednak i z wyraźną niechęcią.

\- Który? – spytał Steve, ponieważ majaczyło mu w pamięci, że tak nazywali się bracia, dzięki którym Danny zaszedł tak daleko w tym 'rodzinnym interesie'.

Mężczyzna wziął kolejny głębszy wdech i Steve zacisnął dłonie w pięści, czekając na odpowiedź, która nie nadeszła jednak tak od razu. Danny spojrzał na niego, a potem na swoje bose stopy, które wydawały się naprawdę drobne na jego ciemnej podłodze. W zasadzie jednak Williams był dużo niższy od niego. To było logiczne, że poszczególne części jego ciała były mniejsze.

Danny spojrzał z powrotem na ocean i wydawać się mogło, że będzie musiał powtórzyć swoje pytanie o wiele bardziej dosadnie, żeby pokazać, że mężczyzna nie umknie przed udzieleniem mu odpowiedzi. Williams jednak odbił się od framugi drzwi, o które się opierał od kilku chwil.

\- Obaj – rzucił cicho Danny, zanim znikł na schodach, zostawiając Steve'a zszokowanego.

ooo

Nie miał ochoty pływać, chociaż jego mięśnie aż rwały się do pracy. Gdyby mógł dorwałby jakiegoś drania i tłukłby go, ile sił w jego dłoniach. Wszyscy jednak byli poza jego zasięgiem i wiedział, że Danny nie doceniłby jego inicjatywy, ponieważ to Williams przeważnie borykał się później z raportami.

W jego domu było nienaturalnie cicho, chociaż wiedział doskonale, że Danny nie śpi, ponieważ łóżko skrzypiało raz po raz, gdy mężczyzna przewracał się z boku na bok. Sama myśl o braciach Brasich sprawiała, że mdłości wracały, ale obaj musieli zjeść śniadanie i zdecydować co dalej. Telefon w jego dłoni aż swędział. Cath poinformowała go, że ma dla niego akta i w jej tonie wyczytał, że faktycznie nie zaglądała do środka. Jak trudno było wyciągnąć te dokumenty – pojęcia nie miał, ale zamierzał zaprosić ją do najdroższej restauracji na wyspie.

Ponownie usłyszał dźwięk bosych stóp na stopniach i spojrzał do góry akurat w chwili, gdy Danny schodził na dół już w koszuli oraz spodniach. Krawat w jego dłoni świadczył wyraźnie o tym, że Williams wybierał się do pracy.

\- Nie wychodzimy dzisiaj – odparł Steve, podchodząc do lodówki. – Na co masz ochotę? – rzucił zaglądając do środka.

Nie był przygotowany na żywienie kogokolwiek prócz siebie, ale nie zamierzał spuszczać Danny'ego z oka. Nawet na czas krótkich zakupów. Kamekona mógł dostarczyć im żarcie na wynos. Chin zapewne miał wpaść w przeciągu kilku godzin z informacjami na temat członków mafii zwolnionych lub nadal żywych.

\- Steve – zaczął Danny ostrzegawczo.

\- Na co masz ochotę? – powtórzył uparcie, udając, że nie wie o co chodzi.

\- Na amnezję – odparł zgryźliwie Danny.

I normalnie odciąłby się, że humor dopisuje, ale nie mógł. Wspomnienie Danny'ego zagubionego we własnych myślach, przerażonego tym wszystkim, co działo się wokół, zapewne miało go prześladować przez kilka dni. Nie wiedział jak sobie z tym poradzić. Williams nie funkcjonował, ale kiedy on nie potrafił pracować normalnie, Steve też nie był w stanie zrobić nic. Nie byli jak bliźniaki syjamskie, ale jednak działali jak jeden organizm. I potrzebował, aby jego druga połowa była zdrowa.

Wyprostował się z westchnieniem i spojrzał na Danny'ego, który uparcie wiązał na swojej szyi krawat.

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć wiele – przyznał szczerze i Williams spojrzał na niego z pozoru znudzony.

Widział jednak jak skupiony jest mężczyzna. Może trochę zalękniony. To nie byłoby nic nowego.

\- Źle się wyraziłem – przyznał po chwili. – Musisz mi powiedzieć, że między nami wszystko w porządku – dodał, starając się brzmieć normalnie.

Danny spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- To ty mi powiedz czy między nami wszystko w porządku – zażądał Williams, marszcząc brwi.

Steve nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Może obaj powiedzmy sobie, że wszystko w porządku? – zaproponował.

\- Po kolei? – spytał Danny, nie bardzo zapewne rozumiejąc o co chodzi albo nie pamiętał ich pierwszego spotkania.

\- Razem – odparł Steve i oczy Williamsa rozbłysły na krótką chwilę.

\- McGarrett, jesteś takim… - zaczął Danny i urwał. – Dlaczego miałoby nie być między nami w porządku? – spytał w końcu mężczyzna, rozsiadając się na krześle wygodniej.

Steve nie wiedział do końca jak to wyrazić. Nie chciał wracać do dnia wczorajszego, gdzie uraził Danny'ego pewnie z milion razy. Nie chciał, żeby Williams wybaczał mu cokolwiek.

\- Czy w przeszłości zrobiłem cokolwiek, co cię skrępowało? – spytał całkiem szczerze. – Chodzi mi o to, że nie wiem jak się czujesz. Ludzie mają różne wspomnienia. Różne rzeczy sprawiają, że to wspomnienia wracają – odparł, a Danny spojrzał na niego całkiem poważnie. – Chcę to wiedzieć. Nie chcę się zastanawiać dwa razy zanim cokolwiek zrobię – przyznał. – A będę, nie dlatego, że cokolwiek się zmieniło. Tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy partnerami i… - urwał.

\- Faktycznie jest źle. Zaczynasz mówić o uczuciach – odparł Danny z nutką kpiny w głosie.

 _Jesteś takim dupkiem_ \- pomyślał Steve.

\- Jesteś dupkiem – stwierdził Steve, decydując, że w zasadzie to nie było aż tak złe.

Danny uniósł brew, jakby wiedział na czym polegała różnica.

\- Nie jestem kupką nerwów. To jest za mną – odparł Williams spokojnie. – Jakieś twoje wredne żarty czy próby elokwencji mnie nie odrzucą.

\- Ale to ja jestem tym, który cię cały czas dotyka – zauważył, ponieważ te kilka razy, kiedy mieli z sobą kontakt fizyczny, zawsze wydawały się mu lekko krępujące.

Może dlatego, że byli mężczyznami. Albo problem tkwił w tym, że naprawdę nie był dobry w okazywaniu uczuć.

\- Dotykam ludzi – odparł Danny i skrzywił się. – Zanim zapytasz, spłodzenie Grace wymagało pracy z obu stron – dodał lekko zirytowany.

Steve przełknął przeprosiny, ponieważ one akurat wybiegały poza schemat. Normalnie tak się nie zachowywał. Obaj jednak potrzebowali oczyszczenia atmosfery i Danny musiał być tego świadomy, ponieważ zrobił kolejny z tych głębokich wdechów, które zaczynały powoli być zwyczajem.

\- Steven, gdyby cokolwiek mi przeszkadzało, powiedziałbym ci. Możesz chodzić po tym domu nago i nie uznam, że mi się narzucasz – podjął Danny spokojnie. – Ta jedna sprawa… - urwał. – Ta jedna sprawa jest trudniejsza niż inne, ale Rachel ma rację. Dorwiemy sukinsyna, ponieważ tym się zajmujemy na co dzień. I nawet, jeśli ta taśma ujrzy światło dzienne, to nie ma znaczenia. Najważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo Grace.

\- Grace jest bezpieczna – powiedział Steve, ponieważ Kono zameldowała mu, że wylądowali bez problemów.

Byli w różnych strefach czasowych, ale nie miał nic przeciwko takim telefonom nawet w środku nocy.

\- Nie, Grace jest poza moim i twoim zasięgiem, ale to nie znaczy, że jest bezpieczna – odparł Danny, zaskakując go trochę, że wymienił go w ogóle.

Oczywiście skoczyłby w ogień za Grace, ale jednak nigdy nie sądził, że Williams jest tego aż tak świadom. Powtarzał to dostatecznie często, aby stało się jego mantrą, ale Danny nie powiedział nigdy ani słowa. Może po prostu tak było między nimi. Williams w końcu poleciał po niego do Korei Północnej. Chociaż naprawdę nie bardzo odnajdywał się w dżungli. Steve przez krótką sekundę w tej ciężarówce sądził, że ma halucynacje i ludzie Wo Fata uderzyli go w głowę o raz za dużo.

Danny jednak wyciągnął go i był tam dla niego.

Odłożył na ladę owoce i podszedł do mężczyzny, który przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, jakby nie wiedział, co jest grane. Rozłożył ramiona i objął nimi Danny'ego zanim ten zdążył zareagować. Williams tym razem się nie spiął i w końcu Steve poczuł na plecach jego ręce. Nie wiedział jak długo milczeli, ale jego żołądek zaczynał się odzywać, pozbawiony porannej porcji kalorii.

\- Steven – mruknął Williams. – O ile nie zamierzasz wchłonąć ode mnie protein przez osmozę, radziłbym jednak dokończyć przygotowywanie śniadania. I o co chodzi z przytulaniem?

\- Zawsze jak któryś z nas unika śmierci, przytulamy się – przypomniał mu Steve w końcu wypuszczając go z objęć.

Danny zmarszczył brwi, jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć i Steve pokiwał głową twierdząco, widząc jak Williams w pamięci przegląda poprzednie miesiące.

\- Nie ma znaczenia, że nie wiedziałem jak blisko było wtedy – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Danny zsunął się ze stołka, trochę go zaskakując i tym razem to on go objął, klepiąc go nawet po plecach. Steve dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego włosy były lekko wilgotne i może to ruch sprawił, że zapach jego owocowego szamponu wypełnił powietrze. To nie była zła woń w połączeniu z naturalnym aromatem skóry Danny'ego, ale Williams pewnie sądził, że trąci jak sałatka na grilla w środku Hawajów. Ta mieszanka przynajmniej nie miała ananasa. Steve zaczął to sprawdzać jakiś czas temu i nie potrafił się wyzbyć tego nowego przyzwyczajenia.

\- A to za co? – spytał, starając się brzmieć trochę jak dupek, ale nie za bardzo.

\- Za wszystkie te razy, gdy przeżyłeś, ale nie możesz mi powiedzieć, bo to ściśle tajne – odparł Williams bez zająknięcia.

ooo

Danny upierał się przy wyjściu do pracy, ale Chin zapewne nie spodziewał się niczego innego i wpadł do jego domu z samego rana. Znaczy nadal nie o godzinie, w której zwierzęta nie wracały od wodopoju – jak nazywał piątą nad ranem Williams. Danny nadal w koszuli i w połowie zawiązanym krawatek kończył śniadanie i Kelly tylko zmarszczył brwi na widok podkrążonych oczu mężczyzny. Rzucił mu jedno z tych pytających spojrzeń, więc Steve tylko skinął głową.

\- Wiem, że prowadzicie jedną z tych cichych konwersacji nad moją głową – warknął Danny, odkładając tost na talerzyk.

Chin nie mrugnął nawet okiem, gdy Williams spoglądał na niego zirytowany.

\- Cath podesłała mi akta – odparł Steve, ponieważ powinni wymienić się informacjami i nie było powodu, aby odchodzić od ustalonego schematu.

Byli w końcu profesjonalistami. A przynajmniej lubił tak myśleć.

\- Dzwoniłem do więzień. Lista, którą dostałem z posterunku, skróciła się do czterech nazwisk. Pozostali siedzą. Enzo Balamonte zmarł trzy tygodnie temu – poinformował ich Chin.

\- Nie miał bliskich krewnych? Synów rządnych zemsty? – spytał Steve.

\- Wszyscy siedzą – wtrącił się Chin. – Każdy jeden. Długie wyroki. Nie wyjdą przez dobre dwadzieścia lat. Zaostrzony rygor, nie mają jak kontaktować się ze światem zewnętrznym i nikt ich nie odwiedza. Na pogrzeb ojca przetransportowano ich osobno z dwóch różnych więzień i wiedzieli się zaledwie przez dwadzieścia minut. Nie rozmawiali – uściślił. – Gadałem ze strażnikiem, który jechał z Enrico.

Steve sięgnął po listę nazwisk, z których zdecydowana większość była wykreślona. Cała organizacja siedziała. Wyroki na dwadzieścia pięć lat wzwyż. I nie liczyło się, że połowa została już odsiedziana. Wątpił, aby zwolniono kogokolwiek za dobre sprawowanie.

\- Coś mówią ci pozostali czterej? – spytał, kiedy Danny zajrzał mu przez ramię. – Nie. To drobni dilerzy. Upewniali się, żeby włoskie dzieci nie brały. Zajmowali się głównie upewnianiem się, że nasz… ich dzielnica była czysta. Gdybyś spytał miejscową społeczność, to anioły. W zasadzie to była boczna działalność Balamonte; wysłał sporo dzieciaków na odwyk.

Steve nawet nie zamierzał ukrywać zaskoczenia.

\- Chciał, żeby Włosi byli czyści, żeby byli lepsi od innych. Dbał o społeczność i organizował eventy związane z naszą kulturą. Tak znajdował popleczników dla swojej sprawy. Nie wszyscy wiedzieli, że Balamonte był gangsterem i niczym więcej. Jest kilku ludzi, którzy trafili do programu ochrony świadków, ponieważ FBI łamało ich podczas przesłuchań. To były matki dzieci, które wyciągnięto z dołka, a potem dopiero dowiadywały się kim naprawdę był ich dobroczyńca – wyjaśnił Danny sucho.

\- Ktoś może mieć do ciebie o to za złe? Że Balamonte już nie ma? – upewnił się Chin.

\- Nie. Rozniosła się plotka o tym jak zginęła Stevenson. Co robił z ludźmi i dlaczego zatoka jest tak płytka. Kilka dzieciaków zniknęło z ulic, ponieważ Balamonte stwierdził, że skoro nie mogli poradzić sobie z nałogiem, nie byli Włochami. Skoro nie byli prawdziwymi Włochami, dla niego byli śmieciami – odparł Danny. – Jeśli ktoś nie spełniał jego wymagań, zostawał odpowiednio potraktowany. To wszystko wyszło, gdy rodziny zabitych przestały bać się mówić o tym co zrobiono w ośrodkach dla narkomanów ich dzieciom, gdy nie poddały się kuracji jak inne. Sprawa Balamonte była trudna do ruszenia, bo w New Jersey jest spora włoska społeczność, silnie ze sobą związana. Balamonte upewnił się, aby każdy znał jego nazwisko, ale występował w roli dobrego dziadka. Rozdawał pieniądze na prawo i lewo pod warunkiem, że byłeś Włochem. Posterunek obawiał się, że zatrzymanie go personalnie będzie początkiem wojny domowej w całym mieście. Nie planowaliśmy tego. Ryzyko było zbyt wielkie. Jednak z takimi dowodami, FBI wkroczyło i chociaż zaczęły się demonstracje, społeczność się podzieliła – przyznał.

\- Twoi rodzice? – spytał Steve niepewnie.

\- Nigdy nie utrzymywali aż tak bliskich kontaktów. Moja matka wychodząc za ojca, zmieniła nazwisko. Nikt nie kojarzył ich, ponieważ mieszkali kompletnie w innej dzielnicy – odparł Danny spokojnie. – Społeczność odrodziła się na nowo parę lat temu, ale wszyscy chcą zapomnieć o Balamonte – dodał.

\- I tak musimy sprawdzić ten ślad. Nie mamy od czego zacząć – zauważył sztywno Chin.

\- Mógłbym… - zaczął Danny.

\- Nie – wszedł mu w słowo Steve. – Chin się tym zajmie. Znasz tych ludzi i to jednocześnie daje nam przewagę jak i ją odbiera – przyznał. – Ja przejrzę akta – dodał.

Danny spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- A ty mi w tym pomożesz – rzucił, sięgając po laptopa.


	6. Akta

Danny przyniósł mu kawę i chociaż Steve wolał jednak herbatę, nie potrafił odmówić sobie tym razem dawki kofeiny. Nie spał zbyt dobrze tej nocy, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rozproszenie. Danny opierał się o niego klatką piersiową, gdy przeglądali kolejny folder. Pierwsze raporty, które Williams pisał nie były aż tak szczegółowe, ale jednak mówiły mu więcej niż biurokratyczny slang, którego użył archiwista z FBI.

Zapewne z faktycznych teczkach było o wiele więcej, ale nie mogli wywieźć tego na wyspę bez doczepionego agenta. A FBI uznawała tę sprawę za definitywnie zamkniętą. Danny nie był w programie ochrony świadków, chociaż może powinien. Ta sprawa cuchnęła na kilometr.

\- Doliczyłem się siedmiu zabójstw jak do tej pory – odparł Steve.

\- Nie mamy żadnych nazwisk – zauważył Danny.

W większości ludzie, którzy stanęli na drodze Louisa Castello, trafiali w piach, a raczej, żeby być dokładniejszym – w odmęty zatoki. Brasi dbali o karierę swojego podopiecznego, chociaż Steve miał wrażenie, że w tych śmierciach było coś więcej. Danny nie pisał tego wprost, ale nie oskarżyłby też oficjalnie swojej partnerki. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że jednak coś nie podobało mu się w tym jak pięli się w górę, coraz bliżej celu.

\- Sądzisz, że Stevenson maczała w tym palce – stwierdził po przeczytaniu kolejnego raportu.

Uwagi Danny'ego były coraz cichsze i bardziej lakoniczne. Wydawał się zachowywać coraz więcej dla siebie, co nie było jego naturalnym zachowaniem.

Spojrzał na swojego partnera, który odwrócił pospiesznie wzrok, udając, że nadal jest skupiony na ekranie laptopa.

\- Danny – zaczął i westchnął. – Znam cię – dodał.

\- Było coś dziwnego w tym. Tyle wiem, ale niczego nie widziałem. W raporcie zamieszczasz to co widziałeś – odparł uparcie Williams.

\- Ona nie żyje – zauważył Steve i może to było trochę szorstkie, ale tak wyglądały fakty.

Mógł nie wspominać o Brasich, których najchętniej rozerwałby własnymi rękami, ale nie był nic winien Stevenson. Zresztą kobieta coraz bardziej trąciła mu ambicją i przewrażliwieniem na swoim punkcie. Danny nie napisał w swoich raportach nic otwarcie, ale wystarczyło kilka odpowiednio dobranych słów i Steve wiedział doskonale co miał na myśli. Williams kochał eufemizmy, ale nigdy nie opisywał go nimi. Nie było sensu się okłamywać. Uważał go za maniaka i obaj o tym wiedzieli. Żadnemu to też nie przeszkadzało.

\- No właśnie. Ona nie żyje – stwierdził Danny. – Nie ma powodu, żeby…

\- Jest setki powodów, żeby powiedzieć prawdę. Podam ci jeden. Grace – odparł Steve. – Masz swój powód, a teraz powiedz, co chodziło ci po głowie, gdy pisałeś te raporty. Ktoś może cię ścigać przez nie twoje błędy. Jeśli Stevenson sprzątnęła jakiegokolwiek śmiecia…

\- Stevenson grała ostro – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – I każdy przymykał na to oczy. Nie potrafiła się jednak dostosować do realiów. To byli Włosi. My inaczej traktujemy swoje kobiety. Była zbyt… Kobiety włoskie są temperamentne. Moja matka rzuca garnkami, ale kiedy mój ojciec mówi stop, wszystko zamiera. Stevenson traktowała mnie jak nowicjusza. Miała do tego prawo, ale robiła to zbyt… - urwał. – Mężczyzna musi być szanowany przez swoją rodzinę – ciągnął dalej Danny. – Stevenson nie szanowała nigdy nikogo. Mówili o niej czarna wdowa za moimi plecami. Brasi podziwiali to jak wiele potrafiła zrobić dla mojego dobra, ale nie potrafiła zrozumieć, że to ona jest dodatkiem. Nie radziła sobie z tym, więc próbowała utorować sobie własną drogę. Z motocyklistami się udało. Ostre babki zapewne były w cenie, ale u nas albo rodzisz się z fiutem albo nie.

\- Zabiła ilu ludzi? – spytał Steve.

\- Nie wiem i nie chciałem wiedzieć. Nie chciałem zeznawać przeciwko niej. Nie chciałem pytań obrony, która próbowałaby wykazać, że Stevenson przeszła na drugą stronę. Jej zeznania nie miałyby wartości. Musieliśmy myśleć o tym jak będzie wyglądać rozprawa – przyznał Danny. – Poza tym gdyby nie ona, gdyby nie jej szachowe posunięcia, nie wyszlibyśmy wyżej. Przysparzało nam to jednak kłopotów. Nie chodziło o znikających ludzi, ale o fakt, że Brasi nad nią nie panowali. Ja nad nią nie panowałem. Uspokoiła się po tym jak powiedziałem jej, że nie chcę jej zabijać ani bić, ale coś będę musiał zrobić, żeby ta sprawa nie padła – dodał Danny.

Steve zerknął jeszcze raz do raportu, ale nie było o tym ani słowa.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – spytał ciekawie, nie wyobrażając sobie jakoś Danny'ego w roli włoskiego macho.

Williams był męski, miał w sobie siłę i dominację. Obaj ścierali się właśnie z tych powodów, że żaden nie chciał się poddać drugiemu, ale nie wydawał mu się nigdy agresywny. Może poza tym jednym razem, gdy Peterson miał Grace. Sam jednak nie był pewien, co zrobiłby z facetem, gdyby dorwał go jako pierwszy.

\- Nic – odparł Danny. – Stevenson po prostu pewnego dnia zaczęła zachowywać się całkiem inaczej. Oni sądzili, że doprowadziłem ją do porządku. Przez pewien czas wzdrygała się, gdy podnosiłem rękę. To nie było miłe – dodał, krzywiąc się. – Jednak wiarygodne, a na tym nam zależało.

\- I zabójstwa się skończyły – odparł Steve, widząc, że kolejne raporty dotyczyły wyłącznie przewozu towaru, który Danny nadzorował przez jakiś czas.

\- Nie. Były bardziej subtelne – poinformował go Williams sztywno. - Rozumiesz, że nie mogłem o tym nikomu powiedzieć. Cała sprawa rozchrzaniłaby się tylko o to. Gliniarz zabijający na prawo i lewo? Stevenson była spalona po tej sprawie. Zamierzałem porozmawiać z kapitanem, ale potem to już nie miało sensu – westchnął, przecierając czoło. – Steve, nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Stevenson miała partnera, Grega Lawsona, przeszedł załamanie nerwowe po jej śmierci. Rozmawiałem z nim kilka razy, bo chciał wiedzieć czy cała sprawa nie śmierdziała od początku. Cały czas nawijał, że to musiał być przeciek z posterunku albo FBI – dodał Danny.

To zwróciło jego uwagę. Nigdy nie rozważali takiej możliwości. Jednak jakoś odkryto Stevenson. Może i ona wsypała Danny'ego, ale biorąc pod uwagę co jej zrobiono, nie byłby nawet zaskoczony. Nikt nie trzymałby tego przeciwko niej i wiedział, że Williams musiał podejrzewać, że pewnie miała do powiedzenia na jego temat naprawdę wiele. Może kupowała sobie kolejne minuty życia, czekając na wsparcie, które nigdy nie nadeszło.

Jakoś jednak musiano odkryć ich dwójkę, a Danny wydawał się całkiem opanowany w tych raportach. Jakby sytuacja była pod kontrolą. Nie spodziewali się wykrycia ani tym bardziej takiego końca.

\- Kto wiedział o akcji? – spytał wprost i Danny skrzywił się, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

\- Przeprowadzono dwa śledztwa wewnętrzne – odparł Williams. – Problem był taki, że Enzo współpracował tylko z Włochami. Wykluczono włoskie pochodzenie pięć pokoleń wstecz i sprawa była załatwiona, ale dodatkowo przesłuchano całą ekipę. Zawierzyłem im swoje życie i mimo wszystko zrobiłbym to kolejny raz. To uczciwi ludzie, zawodowcy. Prowadzili takie sprawy nie pierwszy raz. Wszyscy byli jednakowo wstrząśnięci śmiercią Stevenson. Takich emocji nie można udać – poinformował go.

\- Ale…

\- Ale i tak musimy sprawdzić – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – Wiem – powiedział krótko. – Lista osób, do których mieliśmy kontakt bezpośredni powinna być w jednej z teczek. Wiedzieli również nasi zwierzchnicy oraz szef wydziału FBI New Jersey. To nie był przeciek. Stevenson po prostu przesadziła. To się czasem zdarza – stwierdził Williams i ewidentnie przyznanie tego sprawiało mu trudność.

Danny nie lubił oskarżać dobrych policjantów. Widział to już na nagraniu z procesu Petersona, gdzie zeznania prokurator wyciągał od niego siłą. Było coś ujmującego w lojalności Danny'ego, ale równie zgubnego. Trudno było też patrzeć obiektywnie okiem na wydarzenia, w których brało się udział. Steve jednak potrafił czytać między wierszami.

\- Sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli – stwierdził, rozumiejąc, że Danny musiał wiedzieć, że coś wisiało w powietrzu, ale trudno w raporcie zapisać swoje przeczucia.

Williams miał jednak świetnie rozwinięty instynkt przetrwania. I znał się doskonale na ludziach.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się, że przedrą przez akta jeszcze tego samego dnia, ale plik, który podesłała mu Cath, nie dawał mu zbyt wielkich nadziei dotyczących całego przyszłego tygodnia. Danny starał się jak mógł, wprowadzić go w sprawę, ale nie było to łatwe. Większość wątków zaczynała się znikąd i urywała, aby być kontynuowaną w miesiące później. Nie wszystko było spójne, ale na tym głównie polegało życie.

Podesłał Chinowi kolejną listę osób do sprawdzenia, ale Kelly nie miał jak do tej pory szczęścia. Większość obywateli miasta New Jersey była bez skazy. A i ci, którzy wyglądali podejrzanie, trzymali się z dala od Hawajów. A adres, z którego podesłano paczkę, chociaż lipny jednak wskazał im wyraźnie, że podejrzany znajdował się w ich zasięgu.

Danny rozmawiał z Grace przez telefon, słuchając jej opowieści o puddingu. I chociaż wydawała się zafascynowana kolejną kulturą, z którą miała styczność, musieli jak najszybciej pchnąć sprawę do przodu.

\- Nadal wysyłasz smsy do Rachel? – spytał, chociaż może nie powinien się wtrącać.

\- Dalej zamierzasz pytać czy mam z nią romans? – odbił piłeczkę Danny, odkładając telefon na stół.

\- Nie – przyznał. – Ale musiałem mieć jakąś hipotezę. Zachowywałeś się dziwnie i tajemniczo – przypomniał mu z wyrzutem.

Danny przygryzł wnętrze policzka, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? – spytał całkiem szczerze mężczyzna.

Steve zastanawiał się nad tym już wcześniej. I nie był pewien czy nie lepiej, aby Danny się wygadał. On jednak nie chciał mówić. Znał kolejne fazy wychodzenia z szoku i radzenia sobie z traumatycznymi przeżyciami. Nauczyli ich tego jak mantry, jakby spodziewali się, że jeśli poznają tajniki psychiki ludzkiej, jakoś ich to ochroni przed depresją. Co było dość śmiesznym założeniem. Czasami ludzie nie wytrzymywali i mieli do tego wszelkie prawo. Danny wydawał się jednak teraz całkiem spokojny, gdy nadał sobie całkiem nowy cel.

\- Możemy – odparł Steve ostrożnie. – Ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – przypomniał mu, nie dodając, że jeśli Danny chciałby kiedyś z kim porozmawiać, jego drzwi stały otworem.

\- Nie mamy z Rachel romansu i nie będziemy mieć – stwierdził Williams. – Z Gabby też się nie udało – przypomniał mu całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Żartowali z tego romansu dostatecznie długo. W zasadzie nawet lubił doktor Asano. Była dobra dla Grace.

\- Gdybym się miał wiązać… - zaczął ponownie Danny i urwał. – W zasadzie pewnie związałbym się z facetem – przyznał Williams, zaskakując go po raz kolejny. – Miałem ci powiedzieć wcześniej, ale nigdy nie było powodu. Nigdy nie było okazji. Byłem i jestem biseksualny. I zanim zaczną ci chodzić po głowie jakieś głupoty, w college'u byłem związany z mężczyzną – odparł, a potem spojrzał na niego wymownie.

Steve nie wiedział za bardzo jak zareagować. Odłożył laptop na stół i podwinął nogi. Może powinien był założyć coś więcej niż dres, bo Danny nie zrezygnował ze swojej sztywnej koszuli, ale on potrafił pracować w wygodnym ubraniu i na kanapie.

\- Nie zamierzasz poczynić jakieś wyznania? – spytał Williams, patrząc na niego wymownie.

Steve uniósł brew, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że wie do czego pije Danny.

\- Skąd…? – zaczął i urwał.

\- Widziałem cię raz podrywającego faceta w barze – przyznał Danny bez żenady. – Nawet zastanawiałem się czy nie zakomunikować ci w ten sposób, że też jestem biseksualny, ale to raczej teraz spotkałoby się z inną reakcją. Nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał, że sobie cokolwiek udowadniam, wyrywając faceta – odparł Williams. – Rachel wie. Zawsze wiedziała – dodał.

Steve nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Zmarszczył jedynie brwi, wpatrując się w Danny'ego, który rozłożył się na jego kanapie o wiele wygodniej. Podwinął już nawet rękawy koszuli. Wydawał się prawie odprężony i może wyznanie wszystkich sekretów tak działało na ludzi.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś? – spytał Steve.

\- Macie jakieś wojskowe dziwactwa. Nie wiedziałem czy ktokolwiek wie. Poza tym skoro nie powiedziałeś mi, uznałem, że to nie moja sprawa – odparł Danny. – Ale wiem. I chciałem, żebyś wiedział.

Steve skinął głową tę część akurat rozumiejąc.

\- Kono wie – podjął nagle Danny. – I fatalnie się czuła wczoraj, bo próbowała mnie wyswatać z jakimś swoim kuzynem. Uważaj na ich rodzinę. Są dziwni – dodał, krzywiąc się lekko i Steve nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

Klan Kalakaua-Kelly był naprawdę nietuzinkowy. Chin i Kono byli tak różni jak tylko mogli być, ale to tylko sygnalizowało mieszankę wybuchową, którą stanowiła ich rodzina. Mary Ann przyjaźniła się z nimi nie bez przyczyny.

ooo

Minęło pięć dni zanim zdążyli przebić się przez akta sprawy. Danny w zasadzie zaczął ponownie sypiać albo lepiej się ukrywał. Steve nie słyszał go w nocy, więc to już był postęp. Kono podsyłała im zdjęcia Grace z Big Benem i innymi podobnymi zabytkami, kiedy pracowali nad sprawą. I jeszcze nigdy nie ciągnęło mu się żadne śledztwo. Wydawało się, że nie mieli żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Żaden ślad nie pasował, a część osób w ciągu ostatnich jedenastu lat po prostu pożegnała się z tym światem. Łącznie z połową agentów FBI, którzy zmarli w czasie ataku na WTC ratując cywili.

Nikt nie pamiętał sprawy Balamonte zbyt dokładnie. Krążyły legendy, ale on nie chciał budować sprawy na plotkach. Synowie Enzo zostali sprawdzeni raz jeszcze i delikatnie podpytani, ale jedyne co wiedzieli, że Louis Castello rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Naczelnik więzienia poprosił ich o rysopis mężczyzny i nie dostał zbyt wielu szczegółów, chociaż Balamonte uznali, że najwyraźniej Castello był poszukiwanym zbiegiem, co sprawiło im pewną satysfakcję.

Rodzina wydawała się całkiem nieświadoma tożsamości Danny'ego, co naprawdę go uspokoiło.

\- Czy masz w lodówce cokolwiek, co nadaje się do jedzenia? – spytał Williams, zamykając jego lodówkę z trzaskiem.

Miał ochotę zakomunikować mu, że wracają do starej zasady trzyminutowych prysznicy i spania na kanapie. Jego plecy zaczynały boleć jak diabli i z trudem siedział. Nawet poranne pływanie nie pomagało. Williams ze względu na swoją nikłą posturę na pewno lepiej pasował do tej kanapy niż on. Nie zamierzał jednak zostawiać Danny'ego na pierwszej linii frontu. Nadal nie wiedzieli nic o facecie, który przysłał taśmy, a co gorsza nie mieli nawet podejrzanego.

Dziesięć lat to szmat czasu – zdał sobie nagle sprawę.

\- Wszystko jest jadalne, a przede wszystkim zdrowe – mruknął Steve.

Fong przejrzał nagranie po godzinach, kiedy jego laboratorium było puste i nie dostrzegł niczego podejrzanego. Kiedy jednak przyjechał do ich domu wraz z Chinem, nie patrzył Danny'emu w oczy. Co ciekawe to Williams próbował nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy, rzucając mu nieme wyzwanie. Fong go jednak nie podjął. I mieli kolejną nieprzespaną noc. Danny jednak trzymał się tak dobrze, że Steve nie miał wątpliwości, że jednak mieli najgorsze za sobą. Pierwszy szok zawsze był najgorszy.

\- Kamekona podrzuci potem krewetki na ostro – rzucił przez ramię i zamarł, gdy dostrzegł Danny'ego pobladłego z paczką w dłoni.

Musiała zostać podrzucona pod drzwi. Tym razem nie było na niej stempla i Steve miał ochotę powiedzieć, że musi zostać zeskanowana zanim ją otworzą. Wyglądała jednak dokładnie tak samo jak dwie poprzednie. Nie podesłano jej jednak na adres ich siedziby. Ta gnida musiała pojawić się pod jego domem w nocy. Nie mógł podjechać samochodem, bo Steve obudziłby się, ale sama świadomość, że ktoś naruszył jego teren, nie była przyjemna.

Danny trzymał paczkę przez ścierkę, upewniając się, że nie zostawi tym razem swoich odcisków palców, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Poprzednie dwie przebadano i nie znaleziono śladów. Mieli do czynienia z zawodowcem i Steve naprawdę nienawidził takich ludzi.

Danny położył paczkę na kuchennym stole i wziął głębszy wdech, rozcinając opakowanie. Ścinki gazet, których użyto do wypełnienia powierzchni, były artykułami o sprawie Balamonte. Ktoś musiał je zbierać latami, może nawet mieli do czynienia z faktycznym psychopatą. Płyta leżała na samym środku jak zawsze wyglądając niepozornie, ale Danny pozieleniał lekko, kiedy wyjmował ją na stół.

Steve zmarszczył brwi, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w środku tym razem znajdowało się zdjęcie. Siedzieli podczas jednego z wieczorów na piwie w barze Kamekony. Fotografia przestawiała przede wszystkim Danny'ego, wpatrującego się z dziwnie łagodną i zafascynowaną miną na kogoś, kto pewnie w tej samej chwili coś opowiadał. Williams był szczęśliwy – to było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Steve zaryzykowałby, że to spojrzenie pełne miłości. Jakoś podobnie Danny spoglądał na Grace, chociaż ta emocja była o wiele głębsza.

 _Chcesz powtórki z rozrywki?_ \- głosił napis ułożony z wyciętych z czasopism liter.

Coś nieprzyjemnie przewróciło się w żołądku Steve'a. Groźba była dość dwuznaczna, ale jemu po głowie chodziło jedno. Nie pamiętał, który z ich wieczorków sfotografowano. To musiało być jednak jakiś czas temu, bo Kono miała jeszcze trochę dłuższe włosy.

\- Musisz zadzwonić do Gabby – oznajmił Danny'emu.

Williams spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem otworzył usta w szoku, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ta groźba może być skierowana zarówno do niego jak i do kobiety, na którą patrzył w ten sposób. Przecież w końcu sypiał ze Stevenson, a ona została brutalnie zamordowana.

\- Wtedy nie było z nami Gabby – odparł Danny tylko. – Zadzwoń po techników. Ja poinformuje China – rzucił tylko, wychodząc do salonu.


	7. Fotografia

Fong odebrał od nich kolejną paczkę, zerkając niepewnie na Danny'ego, który zaczął czyścić swoją broń. Williams załadował pistolet dwukrotnie, upewniając się, że sprężyna spustu działa bez problemu. Steve w normalnych warunkach pochwaliłby go, gdyby nie fakt, że odnosił dziwne wrażenie, iż Danny szykuje się na wojnę. A chociaż Williams doskonale strzelał, jednak mimo wszystko nie był żołnierzem.

\- Steve – zaczął Chin tonem, który jasno sugerował, że Danny najwyraźniej przygotowuje się do zabicia kogoś.

\- Porozmawiam z nim – obiecał, chociaż od tygodnia nie robili nic innego. – Fong, jest jakaś metoda, żeby sprawdzić jak wiele kopii powstało? – zainteresował się.

\- Jedynie w Quantico powinni mieć rejestr. Nagrania z kamer tego typu są kodowane, a kopie mają oddzielne numery. Sprawdziłem płyty i nie mogą być kopiowane jedna od drugiej – przyznał Fong i zerknął niepewnie na Danny'ego.

\- Nie chcesz go teraz wkurzyć – odparł Steve szczerze. – Chcesz mi zatem powiedzieć, że ktoś wszedł do archiwum FBI, zrobił nie wiadomo ile kopii i wyszedł z nimi? – spytał, ponieważ nie był do końca pewien czy się nie przesłyszał.

Danny czyścił swój pistolet po raz trzeci tego ranka.

Na twarzy Fonga nie było najmniejsze wątpliwości. Mężczyzna zniknął też pospiesznie z jego domu, jakby naprawdę nie wiedział, co powinien teraz ze sobą robić.

\- Będę musiał z nim pogadać – rzucił Danny, wchodząc do kuchni.

Zdjęcie leżało między nimi i Williams wziął je do rąk, wzdychając, jakby na jego klatce piersiowej siedziało trzech futbolistów. Chin nerwowo przeniósł ciężar z lewej strony ciała na prawą i rzucił mu jedno z tych swoich spojrzeń, po których zawsze nadchodziły kłopoty. Steve pierwszy raz zdał sobie sprawę, że Kelly wiedział coś i nie chciał tego mówić na głos. I to nie stanowiło jakiejś tajemnicy – po prostu zauważył coś i zmilczał, ponieważ oficjalnie o tym nie mówili. Jak Danny nie odezwał się w sprawie faceta z baru. Steve nie wiedział nawet, o którym jego jednonocnym podrywie mówili. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia.

\- Zostawię was samych – rzucił Chin w końcu.

\- Nie, musimy ustawić ochronę jeszcze dla… - urwał w zasadzie nie wiedząc dalej o kim mówili.

Danny zesztywniał wyraźnie i zamachał do China, a Kelly pospiesznie skierował się do drzwi, zanim zdążył ponownie zaprotestować. Uciekał tak, jakby się za nim paliło.

\- Danny – zaczął zirytowany, ponieważ to on odsyłał ludzi.

Tak sprawa była zbyt osobista, żeby Williams przejmował nad nią panowanie. A na jego kuchennej ladzie nadal leżały resztki proszku daktyloskopijnego. Nienawidził tego pudru, ponieważ wszędzie się lepił. Na paczce zresztą i tak nie było żadnych odcisków, co przewidzieli, ale nadzieja zawsze umierała ostatnia.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczął Danny, spoglądając na niego nagle dość nerwowo.

Mężczyzna podrapał się po szczęce, a potem po skroni i zaplótł dłonie na piersi, drepcąc w miejscu. Przez ostatni tydzień widział Danny'ego przerażonego, wystraszonego, wściekłego i w defensywie. Teraz to było coś całkiem nowego i nie potrafił się skupić na wszystkim co działo się przed nim. Danny zawsze wiele się ruszał, ale teraz przekraczał wszelkie granice.

\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? – spytał jedynie Steve, ponieważ nie wiedział nawet czego powinien się uchwycić najpierw.

\- Ponieważ pamiętam doskonale tamten wieczór – odparł Danny. – I ty pewnie też. Zakończyliśmy sprawę z tym porwaniem i pamiętasz… - urwał.

\- Kamekona, piwo – rzucił Steve, rozkładając bezradnie dłonie.

\- Kono przyznała, że spotyka się z Adamem i każdy dzielił się swoimi wspomnieniami z zauroczeń… - podpowiedział mu Danny i faktycznie coś zaczynało mu świtać.

\- Kamekona podrywał jakąś tancerkę hula, gdy miał dwanaście lat, a Fong przyznał się do zauroczenia Kono – wtrącił pospiesznie.

\- Opowiadałeś o jakiejś dziewczynie, która cię kopnęła… - Danny urwał sugestywnie, drapiąc się po czole.

Steve nagle doskonale pamiętał ten wieczór. Było tak ciepło, że Danny rozpiął o wiele więcej guzików niż zwykle. Kono akurat zaczęła z powrotem rozmawiać z Chinem. Adam nie wpadł wtedy na imprezę, ale odebrał ją później. Fong siedział między nią, a Kellym jako bufor. Danny i on naprzeciwko siebie, więc Williams musiał spoglądać na niego, gdy wykonano tę fotografię. Spojrzał na Danny'ego lekko zaskoczony, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć.

\- I byłeś taki słodki. Wiesz, że traktuję cię jak Grace – ciągnął dalej Williams. – Jesteś jak przerośnięty psiak. Szczególnie, gdy cały czas wtedy nazywałeś mnie Danno.

Ewidentnie Danny chciał jakoś wyjaśnić dlaczego uchwycono go tak wpatrzonego w Steve'a. I może przeszłoby to, gdyby nie znali się tak dobrze. Danny nigdy nie dał się nabrać na jego wielkie oczy. Nie był też uroczy. Williams widział go w akcji, więc zdawał sobie sprawę, że stanowił w pewnym sensie maszynę do zabijania, więc nie dałby się zwieść słodkiemu uśmiechowi, który czasami pomagał mu w kontaktach z Cath. Danny zawsze mówił mu wprost co o nim myślał i jak kiepskie zagrywki stosował w stosunku do kobiet.

I ten jeden raz Williams próbował go okłamać. W zasadzie nie był nawet pewien co zdradziło Danny'ego. Na pewno nie ton głosu, może wcześniejsza nerwowość albo fakt, że Williams od tygodnia próbował mu udowodnić, że stoi twardo na własnych nogach, jakby Steve w to wątpił. I cały czas zabiegał o to, żeby wrócili do tego co było.

\- Danno – wtrącił się, ponieważ nie potrafił się powstrzymać. – I teraz ten ktoś stwierdził, że… - urwał, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak to dokończyć.

Nie bardzo wiedział jak odnieść się do tego. Ewidentnie Danny nie powiedziałby mu ani słowa, gdyby nie był do tego zmuszony. I teraz dodatkowo próbował wszystko wyjaśnić. Mógł powiedzieć mu, że nie wierzy w ani jedno jego słowo, ale nie wiedział co dalej. Danny podobał mu się. Podobnie jak każdy pyskaty blondyn z niebieskimi oczami. Pociąg seksualny jednak nie stanowił dobrej podstawy do związku. Nauczył się tego podczas spotkań z Cath. Byli świetni razem na krótki czas. Z Dannym było jednak inaczej. Williams miał córkę, która go lubiła i pracowali razem. Ta wyspa była za mała na nieudane związki pod banderą prawa. I nie wyobrażał sobie relacji wyłącznie opartej na seksie po tym czego się dowiedział.

Sam miał swoje problemy z zaufaniem i Danny mógł mu wciskać kit, ale nie podawał mu na kogoś, kto zmieniał partnerów jak rękawiczki.

\- Wybrał sobie zły cel – powiedział w końcu. – Jestem SEAL. Nie zrobił jednak aż tak dobrego rekonesansu.

\- Albo jest mu wszystko jedno – odparł Danny, wracając z powrotem do zdjęcia.

Jego ramiona nie wydawały się już tak spięte.

ooo

Steve zaczynał mieć naprawdę spore doświadczenie w krzykach na biurokratów. Może i nazwał kilku gryzipiórków zasrańcami, ale przynajmniej jeszcze tego samego dnia sprawdzono czy wykradziono akta z archiwum FBI. Grożenie im wyciekiem informacji do mediów zapewne wiele pomogło. Danny ze stoickim spokojem przeglądał akta, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że nic z nich już nie wyciągną.

Enzo był głową rodziny i jej jedynym mózgiem. Jego synowie nie dorastali mu do pięt, więc nie miał kto tak naprawdę wskrzesić potęgi rodziny Balamonte. Nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Przejrzał raz jeszcze listę agentów, którzy mieli powiązanie z tą sprawą, ale nikt nie miał powodu, aby ruszyć w pogoń za Dannym, który wydawał się najbardziej poszkodowanym w tej sytuacji. To po prostu nie trzymało się kupy.

Kono zerknęła świeżym okiem na przysłane przez nich dokumenty i pytała jak trzyma się Danny, ale to trudno było ocenić. Rano sądził, że Williams zacznie szukać na własną rękę sprawcy i zapewne go zastrzeli, ale Danny obszedł tylko jego dom wraz z technikami i nie znaleźli nawet odcisków butów.

\- Komandorze McGarrett – odezwała się kobieta, z którą akurat nie rozmawiał, ale najwyraźniej jej kolega bał się podejść do słuchawki. – Jest mi ogromnie przykro z powodu niekompetencji…

\- Kto miał dostęp do akt? – spytał, wchodząc jej w słowo, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że marnotrawili czas.

Sprawa nie posuwała się do przodu. Nie chciał czekać kolejne siedem dni, aby taśma trafiła na biurko China. Nie mogli przewidzieć kto był następny. Danny uprzedził rodziców, rodzeństwo a nawet dziadków w Chicago. Rachel czekała na wieści i nie mogli zamieszkać na stałe w Londynie. Stan miał za cztery dni spotkanie, na które musiał wrócić, a ta uparta Brytyjka nie chciała zostać na Starym Kontynencie i ten jeden raz nie utrudniać im pracy.

\- Tylko agenci rządowi, zapewniam pana – odparła kobieta spokojnie. –Akt nie otwierano od pięciu lat – dodała.

Steve wypuścił powietrze z płuc, zirytowany.

\- Mam przed sobą trzy kopie, które wykonano w mniej więcej przeciągu tego roku. Taśma matka pochodziła z waszych akt – powiedział, siląc się, żeby i jej nie skoczyć do gardła.

\- To niemożliwe – odparła tamta.

\- Czyli nie widzę tego, co widzę? Bo trzymam je w dłoniach – skłamał gładko.

Widział je, jedna została do niego przysłana. Ich istnienie było niezaprzeczalne, a biurokratyczne bzdety go nie obchodziły.

\- Ktoś dostał się do waszego archiwum i zerwał plomby, a potem zrobił kopie – wyjaśnił cierpliwie. – Muszę wiedzieć kto na tydzień temu.

\- Czy mógłby pan podesłać taśmy-kopie jednemu z naszych agentów…

\- Nie – wszedł jej w słowo. – Należą do nas, ponieważ są dowodem w śledztwie i dowodem na waszą niekompetencję. Proszę mnie skontaktować z pani przełożonym…

\- Panie McGarrett, nie zdaje sobie pan chyba sprawy, która jest godzina…

\- Przełożony albo dzwonię do mojego gubernatora – zagroził i musiał brzmieć naprawdę cholernie przekonywująco, bo w jego słuchawce pojawiła się kojąca melodia.

Danny uniósł brew, jakby chciał spytać co znaczy zwrot 'mój gubernator'. Denning nie był skory do poruszania nieba i ziemi dla nich. Nikt nie mówił jednak, że nie mógł nim zastraszać. Poza tym zawsze pozostawał im jeszcze Joe White. Jego kontakty sięgały naprawdę dziwnych szczebli.

\- Steven, dwa głębokie wdechy. Patrzenie na to jak użerasz się z biurokracją, sprawia mi jakąś sadystyczną przyjemność – przyznał Williams.

\- Zaraz ci oddam słuchawkę. Na pewno wyczują, że masz na sobie krawat – odburknął, przygotowując się do kolejnej batalii.

\- To się nazywa instynkt cywilizacyjny. Kulturalni ludzie wyczuwają dzikusów na kilometr – odparł Danny i Steve nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Od tygodnia używasz mojego szamponu. Możesz zapomnieć o imidżu chłopca z miasta. Pachniesz jak Hawajczyk – zakpił i Danny dotknął swoich włosów, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie prócz szczoteczki i maszynki do golenia nie wziął ze swojej łazienki nic.

Było dziwnie, kiedy ich zapachy mieszały się. Poprzednim razem, kiedy Danny u niego mieszkał, nie korzystał tak hedonistycznie z prysznica. No i nie okupował mu łóżka. Przestali rozmawiać nawet na temat jego pokoju, ponieważ Williams chyba jednak nie chciał wrócić na kanapę, nawet w obronie swojej męskości. Steve jednak zaczynał tęsknić za wygodnym materacem i meblem, na którym faktycznie się mieścił.

Mężczyzna, który przedstawił się po drugiej stronie, nie brzmiał wcale racjonalniej od trzech jego poprzednich rozmówców. Miał cholerną ochotę zastrzelić każdego z nich, ale podejrzewał, że Danny mógłby się zbuntować i nie wyjaśnić tego w raportach za pomocą swoich zgrabnych eufemizmów.

ooo

Czekanie zawsze było najcięższe dla niego, dlatego zaczął pływać dwa razy dziennie. Danny unosił tylko brew coraz wyżej, ale na razie nie komentował i może była w tym jakaś pociecha. Poprzednim razem, gdy mieszkali razem poprzednim razem, kłócili się niemal cały czas. Teraz chociaż podczas ich rozmów nie brakowało ognia, jednak było w nich mniej złości. W sumie Danny przecież nie miał jednak obowiązku postępować zgodnie z jego wszystkimi zasadami, skoro Steve też olewał znaczną większość. Jak ta stanowiąca o podpisywaniu raportów i odsyłaniu ich do biura gubernatora na czas.

Wytarł się ręcznikiem, zauważając, że Danny zirytowany obserwował powstające mokre plamy na ciemnej podłodze jego salonu. Wieczór był chłodniejszy niż zwykle, więc nie zdążył się do końca dosuszyć. Na szczęście piach sporo wchłonął, ale jego Danny też nie lubił.

Williams pracował ciszy przy laptopie. Jedno piwo leżało otwarte nie dalej niż metr od jego dłoni, chociaż nie upił ani łyka, zapewne czekając na Steve'a. Ich wcześniejsze zwyczaje dotyczące wspólnych wieczorów przy meczu, przerodziły się w codzienne kolacje i leżenie na lanai dopóki nie zrobiło się całkiem wietrznie. Danny cały czas narzekał na podmuchy, które igrały z jego włosami. A potem komentował jego krótko przystrzyżoną fryzurę, której to podobno wcale, ale wcale mu nie zazdrościł.

Steve przeciągnął się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i skrzywił, gdy coś strzeliło mu w plecach. Naprawdę żałował, że nie zdążył wyremontować pokoju Mary Ann. Nawet wstawienie nowego łóżka pomogłoby wiele. Grace mogłaby zostawać na weekendy, które spędzała z Dannym. Miał w końcu prywatną plażę i przeważnie Williamsowie i tak go odwiedzali w tym czasie. Był tym rozrywkowym wujkiem, który zabierał do wody małą, gdy ojciec wrzeszczał w niebogłosy. Zawsze jednak Danny wracał z nią, więc nie mógł mieć mu tego aż tak bardzo za złe.

\- Co zrobiłeś z plecami? – spytał ciekawie Williams. – Boli mnie na sam dźwięk.

\- Ta kanapa jest niewygodna – odparł.

\- Poważnie Sherlocku? Kiedy ostatni raz ci tak powiedziałem to stwierdziłem, że sypiałeś tygodniami w dżungli na gołej ziemi i nic ci nie było – wytknął mu Danny z prawdziwą satysfakcją.

\- Goła ziemia jest mojego rozmiaru – odgryzł się.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie myślisz o sobie zbyt dobrze? – prychnął Williams i coś w jego głosie wyraźnie sugerowało, że przestali mówić o wzroście.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy po prostu proporcjonalni – odparł, nie wahając się ani minuty i Danny spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Teoria o kciukach… - zaczął Williams.

\- Mam większe dłonie od ciebie i stopy. Nasze nosy dałoby się porównać, ale obaj wiemy, że to ściema – odparł, nie dając mu dojść do słowa i Danny zaczerwienił się lekko, kiedy zaplatał dłonie na piersi, pewnie szukając jakiejś dobrej riposty.

Której najwyraźniej nie znalazł, ponieważ w salonie zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, którą Steve musiał przerwać śmiechem, bo mina Danny'ego była bezcenna.

\- Naprawdę nie masz jak tego pobić. Nie wierzę. Dzień, w którym Danny Williams zaniemówił – prychnął. – Zaraz to gdzieś wynotuję – rzucił i wskoczył na miejsce, koło swojego partnera, co okazało się błędem, bo jego plecy znowu zaczęły boleć.

Dorobił się uczulenia na przeklętą kanapę i powinien był się tego spodziewać. Danny westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Mężczyzna odstawił laptopa, nie zamykając jednak ostatnich stron i Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że przeszkodził mu w pisaniu maila do Rachel. Jakby Williams nie miał komórki, na której posiadał swoją pocztę. Facet naprawdę musiał nauczyć się korzystać z technologii.

Silne dłonie wylądowały na jego ramionach i początkowo się spiął, spodziewając się raczej ataku. Danny jednak palcami ugniatał mięśnie, które przez ostatnich kilka dni cierpiały przez niedobór przestrzeni. Musiał przyznać, że chociaż to odrobinę bolało, zaczynało działać cuda. Danny robił to odrobinę za mocno, ale rozbijał węzły i guzy, które powstały na jego ramionach.

\- Jutro wracam do mojego mieszkania – poinformował go Williams tonem tak ostatecznym, jakby nosił się z tą decyzją od dłuższego czasu.

\- Nie ma mowy – odparł Steve, nie starając się nawet podnosić głosu.

\- Nie zamierza mnie zaatakować – stwierdził Danny.

\- Nie możesz być pewien. Może czeka aż wrócisz do siebie, gdy nie będziemy czujni.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jestem wyszkolonym policjantem? Nie jestem bezbronny, Steve – przypomniał mu Danny naciskając na jego ramiona trochę mocniej. – I nie możesz spać na kanapie kolejny tydzień, bo będziesz cały poskręcany i bezużyteczny.

\- Miło wiedzieć, że się o mnie martwisz – prychnął, ponieważ ostatnie słowo niestety było całkiem celne.

Już teraz nie czuł się całkiem sprawnie. Jego kark nie ruszał się pod pewnym kątem i chociaż sypiał na gołej ziemi, tak źle się jeszcze nigdy nie czuł. Ta kanapa była gorszym narzędziem tortur niż elektrody Wo Fata. Oparzenia po nich zaczynały znikać. Nie był jednak pewien czy nie uszkodził kręgosłupa.

\- I tak nie możesz odejść – odparł lekko rozespanym głosem, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad doborem słów.

Masaż Danny'ego był coraz przyjemniejszy i przestawało go boleć rozgniatanie mięśni.

\- Zapomniałeś, że ja też jestem celem – dodał, układając się wygodniej na oparciu.


	8. Zastój

Steve obudził się nie całkiem pamiętając gdzie się znajduje. Plecy nie bolało go już tak bardzo, co zapewne trochę go zmyliło. Od dłuższego czasu budził się czując doskonale wszystkie ponaciągane mięśnie. Początkowo spiął się, widząc w salonie wyłącznie jeden jaśniejszy punkt. Danny nadal pracował ze swoim laptopem i nie musiał pytać czy wciąż zajmuje się sprawą, której nie powinien tykać nawet palcem.

Dotyczyła jego samego, więc Williamsa należałoby usunąć, ale Steve rozumiał potrzebę rozwiązywania własnych śledztw. A tym bardziej ochoty zemsty na kimś, kto nie tylko przewrócił do góry nogami twoje życie, ale również po trochę je niszczył. Miały minąć miesiące zanim Fong zacznie traktować Danny'ego normalnie. Policjanci z HPD zapewne zainteresują się zmianami, które nadejdą – dla nich kompletnie bezsensownie. Chin wciąż wydawał się najmniej poruszony z ich zespołu, ale to były tylko pozory. Kelly po prostu przekłuł szok na mobilizację.

\- Jaki jest sens w tym, że oddaję ci swoje łóżko, skoro z niego nie korzystasz? – spytał Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Danny nie oderwał wzroku od laptopa. Najgorsze były dni, gdy panował zastój w sprawie. Był przyzwyczajony do działania. Wojsko go rozpieściło. Misje oznaczały klarowne plany, a nie długotrwałe śledztwa podczas których nie przydawały się aż tak często jego specjalne umiejętności. Nie potrafił przesłuchiwać podejrzanych tak, aby potem wykorzystać ich słowa w sądzie. Tym zajmował się Danny.

\- Możesz tam wrócić – rzucił Williams.

\- Jasne. A ty zostaniesz na dole na pierwszej linii strzału – prychnął Steve, podnosząc się na łokciach.

\- Tak, bo lepiej zostawić tutaj ciebie samego. Sam przyznałeś, że również stałeś się celem – przypomniał mu Williams. – Skończy się na tym, że Chin będzie spał na lanai, kiedy ja będę okupował twoje łóżko, a ty kanapę. Groźba skierowana do China chyba skończyłaby się kordonem policji. To jest nowy poziom paranoi, Steven – poinformował go Danny całkiem spokojnie.

Wiedział, że Danny ma rację, ale to wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że chciał bronić swojego partnera. Byli _ohana_ , a rodzinę się chroniło. Tak postępował jego ojciec i matka. Nie zamierzał rezygnować z rodzinnej tradycji.

\- To nie jest paranoja, tylko fakty – odburknął, ponieważ nie do końca przemyślał wcześniejszą uwagę.

Chciał, aby Danny został blisko. Nie mieli pojęcia kto na niego czyha i nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której Williams zostałby porwany. Nie mieli punktu zaczepienia, więc odnalezienie go graniczyłoby z cudem. I nie chciał myśleć nawet, co zrobi Danny'emu ten, kto dostanie go we własne ręce. Nie uważał Williamsa za bezbronnego, ale nie oznaczało to, że nie zaczynał dostawać lekkiej paranoi. Ktoś podszedł pod same jego drzwi. Ta myśli nie była przyjemna, ale wiedział, że poszukiwany jest bezczelny. Albo nie miał nic do stracenia, co przerażało Steve'a jeszcze bardziej. Tacy ludzie posuwali się bardzo daleko, aby osiągnąć swój cel.

A nie znali nawet jego motywów. Wydawać by się mogło, że mężczyzna chciał dręczyć Danny'ego, ale dlaczego nie oddał płyty w ręce jakiejś żądnej sensacyjnego materiału telewizji? Może nawet miejscowe tabloidy skusiłyby się na wyskrobanie artykułu z mniej drastycznymi zdjęciami. Danny byłby i tak przerażony i upokorzony, gdyby coś takiego wydostało się do mediów.

Williams wydawał się zresztą na to czekać, ale znowu zapanowała ta nieprzyjemna stagnacja. Nadal czekali na kolejne posunięcie nieznajomego. FBI nie miało dla nich żadnych przydatnych informacji. Faktycznie ktoś wszedł do archiwum i uszkodził plomby. Śledztwo wewnętrzne trwało i nie był taki pewien czy dostaną jego wyniki do rąk. Obraził kilka osób. O wiele bardziej skupił się jednak na grożeniu.

\- Faktem jest, że jesteś świrem – odparł Danny. – Nie jestem bezbronny bardziej niż ty. W zasadzie przeżyłem wszystkie twoje nieprzemyślane super SEAL wyprawy, co czyni mnie jednocześnie nadczłowiekiem. HPD chyba nareszcie zaczęło mnie szanować, ponieważ zdali sobie sprawę, co z tobą przeżywam każdego dnia – przyznał Williams i spojrzał na niego w końcu. – Nie jestem bezbronny, Steve. Nie jestem damą w opałach, którą musisz ratować.

\- Wiem – odparł. – Z damą w opałach spałbym w moim łóżku do tego czasu – sarknął, gdy ból pleców powrócił kompletnie nagle i bez ostrzeżenia.

W zasadzie nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to powiedział. Może z przyzwyczajenia, bo nigdy nie miało znaczenia co mówił. Danny nie brał go na poważnie, gdy nie powinien. Gdy powinien również. To jednak brzmiało tak bardzo źle i jego umysł się buntował.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem – przyznał, odchrząkując, a Danny zmarszczył brwi.

Coś nieprzyjemnego pojawiło się na twarzy Williamsa, więc nerwowo podrapał się po szczęce, nie wiedząc jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji z twarzą.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby tak to zabrzmiało. Nie chciałem sugerować… - urwał, ponieważ dokończenie tego zdania nie brzmiało w jego głowie wcale lepiej.

Danny potrząsnął głowę i westchnął przeciągle.

\- Widzisz, żebym był skrępowany? – spytał ostro mężczyzna. – Ty jesteś skrępowany – poinformował go z pewnością siebie. – Wstydzę się, okej? Ale nie powiedziałem ci, bo to zmienia stosunek ludzi do mnie. Nie jestem pękniętym lustrem, Steve. Nie musisz chodzić wokół mnie na palcach. To ty czynisz to trudnym – ciągnął dalej, wkładając w swoje słowa coraz więcej złości. – Wiem, że się starasz, ale starasz się za bardzo. Myślisz nad każdym słowem, a jak wracasz do tego, co było dawniej, zaczynasz przepraszać i wszystko staje się jeszcze gorsze. Ten tekst był niczym. Mógłbym się roześmiać. Mógłbym potraktować go poważnie. Nie mam problemu z tym, żeby z tobą spać – poinformował go Danny i odłożył laptop na stolik.

Steve nie bardzo wiedział, co myśleć, gdy Williams podszedł bliżej z miną tak zdeterminowaną, że przeważnie potem padały strzały i kilku napastników trafiało na oddział intensywnej terapii. Nie był jednak wrogiem Danny'ego. Nie chciał być, ale wszystko było cholernie trudne.

\- Może to jest nawet dobry pomysł. Zaczynam wariować tutaj w zamknięciu – przyznał Williams, zatrzymując się o centymetry od niego.

Nawet w ciemności widział jak jasne są jego oczy i nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Emanowała od niego złość, ale przede wszystkim siła. I może to od niej uzależnił się wcześniej.

Nie padły żadne kolejne słowa, ale Steve poczuł ciepłe usta na swoich, gdy Danny wpił się w niego, zmuszając go do rozchylenia warg. Instynktownie pozwolił mu na pocałunek. Williams obejmował mocno jego głowę, nie pozwalając mu się wycofać. Smakował jak kawa, którą musiał niedawno pić, ale nie pozostała po niej żadna słodycz.

Nie przypominał sobie dokładnie kiedy zaczął myśleć o Dannym jako o czymś więcej niż partnerze. Dostrzegał jak przystojny był Williams. Trudno było przegapić te szerokie ramiona i wąskie biodra. I może chciał nawet tego pocałunku, ale to wszystko było nie tak. Danny przede wszystkim nie całował go, bo chciał, ale jedynie udowadniał mu, że seks nie jest dla niego problemem. Podobnie jak związane z nim żarty.

Było w tym jednak za wiele agresji, więc odepchnął Williamsa, nie chcąc spieprzyć do reszty ich świeżo ratowanego koleżeństwa. Danny spoglądał na niego w czystym szoku, jakby nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się ból, którego Steve się jednak nie spodziewał.

\- A jednak się mną brzydzisz – stwierdził Wiliams i prychnął, jakby to wcale go tak bardzo nie zaskoczyło.

\- Nie – odparł Steve. – Podobasz mi się – przyznał całkiem szczerze i Danny uchylił usta w szoku, gdy objął jego policzek dłonią, zmuszając go, aby Williams cały czas na niego patrzył. – Tylko myślenie o tobie jak o kimś, kogo chciałby przelecieć, nie jest łatwe – dodał.

\- A jednak wszystko się spieprzyło – stwierdził Danny.

Steve mógł tylko potrząsnąć przecząco głową.

\- Nie. Źle mnie rozumiesz – zaprotestował pospiesznie, nie wypuszczając Danny'ego ze swoich rąk. – Kiedy ktoś krzywdzi moją rodzinę, dorywam go i zabijam – wyjaśnił, ponieważ męczyło go przede wszystkim to. – Nie umiem tego wyrzucić z głowy, ale to nie jest coś złego, przysięgam. Dalej mi się podobasz tak jak mi się podobałeś. Po prostu nie wiem… - urwał. – Nie chciałem ci się narzucać. Nie narzucałem się wcześniej, bo może czekałem na odpowiedni moment, ale on nigdy nie nadchodził. Pracujemy czasem po dwadzieścia godzin dziennie – przyznał, chociaż nie dodał, że to głównie jego wina. – I dalej nie wiedziałem jak ci to powiedzieć, bo byłeś w rozsypce, a ja nie jestem jednym z tych, którzy z tego korzystają. Tymczasem jesteś tutaj i mnie całujesz, Danny. Uwierz mi, że skakałbym z radości, gdybyś nie był wkurwiony, gdybyś nie próbował mi udowodnić, że wygrywasz w tym starciu. I jeśli to zrobimy na twoich warunkach i teraz, kiedy jesteś wściekły, to się dopiero wszystko spapra – przyznał.

Danny przełknął ciężko, przyglądając mu się uważnie, jakby szukał oznak kłamstwa.

\- Mógłbym dalej podrzucać seksualny podtekst, ale wtedy musiałbym odpowiedzieć na twoją reakcję - dodał Steve, ponieważ problem był cholernie wielopoziomowy. – I z chęcią przespałbym się w końcu we własnym łóżku, bo moje plecy żądają tajskiej masażystki na dwa tygodnie temu – przyznał, spoglądając na Williamsa wymownie.

Danny nadal milczał, ale przynajmniej nie próbował mu się wyrwać, więc Steve gładził kciukiem jego policzek. Wiszenie w ten sposób nie mogło być wygodne, ale Williams nie protestował, więc trwali tak przez kilka chwil, dopóki Danny powoli nie skinął głową, że zaczyna rozumieć o co chodzi.

\- I wiem, że nie patrzysz w ten sposób na córkę – rzucił jeszcze, ponieważ Williams nadal milczał i zaczynało go to wkurzać. – Nie chciałem jednak korzystać z sytuacji, ponieważ to jest trochę chore. Nie chce zaczynać spotykania się z tobą od takiej sytuacji. Jak wszystko się uspokoi, kiedy dorwiemy sukinkota, wrócimy do tematu – zaproponował. – Kiedy nie będziesz rozchwiany…

\- Nie jestem rozchwiany – wszedł mu w słowo Danny.

\- Tak, bo wcale nie rzucasz się po domu jak tygrys w klatce – odparł Steve, patrząc na niego wzrokiem, który jasno mówił, że 'mnie nie oszukasz'.

Danny wydął usta, jakby planował się jeszcze z nim kłócić, ale w ostateczności położył dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, gdy zdecydował się wstać.

\- Okej – powiedział tylko Williams, wracając do swojego laptopa.

ooo

Danny zajmował tak wiele przestrzeni, że Steve zaczynał zastanawiać się który z nich jest tak naprawdę wyższy. Przede wszystkim Williams spał jak rozgwiazda, której szczerze nienawidził, ponieważ stanowiła część Hawajów. Jedna z jego rąk leżała na twarzy Steve'a i nad ranem miał ochotę go nawet ugryźć, ale czasy jego dzieciństwa bezpowrotnie minęły. Nie wątpił też, że nie dostąpiłby zaszczytu spania we własnym łóżku kolejnej nocy. Danny zapewne zemściłby się na nim za naruszenie swojego spokoju o piątej nad ranem.

Wysunął się spod kołdry, ciesząc się w zasadzie, że Williams nie okazał się jednym z tych, którzy uwielbiali się przytulać w nocy. Mógł dzięki temu spokojnie udać się na poranne pływanie, nie ryzykując gniewu Danny'ego. Był trochę zaskoczony tym jak spokojnie spał tej nocy. Nie miewał ostatnio koszmarów, ale trudno było mu zasnąć. A kiedy już zamykał oczy, jego sen był zbyt lekki by odprężać. Stres dawał mu się we znaki i nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś ruszy z miejsca. Kono przeglądała ich notatki i mieli naprawdę nadzieję, że coś przegapili. Rodzina Balamonte wydawała się jednak czysta jak łza i nie chciał nawet w to wierzyć początkowo, ale Danny przekonał go, że takie zagrania nie były we włoskim stylu. Gdyby do niego strzelano, to byłaby całkiem inna sprawa. Nie wynajęto jednak zabójcy na zlecenie. Nie szantażowano go, aby wyciągnąć informacje o konwojach bankowych czy tych dotyczących więźniów. Wyłudzenie gotówki od Danny'ego, który był obarczony nadal alimentami nie miało sensu. Jego mieszkanie jasno wskazywało na to, że nie miał oszczędności i może to było w pewien sposób błogosławieństwo. Williams jako jedyny z nich nie zostałby porwany dla okupu.

Kono nie miał tego szczęścia. Adam zapewne oddałby za nią wszystko do ostatniego jena.

Danny poruszył się niespokojnie, kiedy materac ugiął się pod nim, ale mężczyzna na szczęście się nie obudził. Steve do końca nie wiedział jak trafili razem do łóżka, ale jak zawsze w przypadku Williamsa to był zbieg okoliczności z kłótnią w tle, która wymknęła się spod kontroli. Na szczęście nie zrobili niczego głupiego, przez co nie mógłby sobie spojrzeć w oczy. Nie miał wątpliwości, że błąd tej miary położyłby na łopatki ich z trudem wypracowane partnerstwo. Wiedział o Dannym zbyt wiele, żeby to był po prostu seks. A Grace dodatkowo wszystko komplikowała, bo traktowała ich jak rodzinę.

Danny mógł uważać, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale obaj byli pod sporą presją, która zmieniała spojrzenie na pewne sprawy. Nie chciał niczego żałować, gdy opadną nerwy. Nie chciał o sobie myśleć jak o bezpiecznej przystani. Widział fotografię, która jasno wskazywała, że Danny myślał o nim odrobinę cieplej już wcześniej, ale nie zamierzał zdawać się na stare zdjęcie i niejasne przeczucie. Ta taśma, ta sprawa zmieniła wszystko. A Danny chciał, aby było po staremu. I jednocześnie miotał się z własnymi uczuciami, chcąc stworzyć coś nowego. Zaprzeczał sam sobie, co było dostatecznym dowodem dla Steve'a, że nie wszystko jest w porządku.

Udowadnianie sobie czegokolwiek seksem z nim, nie było czymś, czego Steve chciał. W pewnych okolicznościach mógłby to dla niego zrobić, ale nie w obecnej sytuacji. Danny potrzebował wsparcia, a nie przygodnego seksu w formie pocieszenia. Steve nie chciał też słyszeć o jego podbojach, ponieważ one interesowały go najmniej.

Drzwi na partnerze skrzypnęły, więc odrzucił koszulkę, której nie zdążył ubrać i sięgnął po jeden z pistoletów, które były ukryte w całym domu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie obudzić Danny'ego, ale to wymagałoby czasu, którego nie miał, więc podążył w dół korytarza, w stronę schodów, od których doszło do jego uszu kolejne charakterystyczne skrzypnięcie.

Prawie nacisnął spust, ale dostrzegł dość zaskoczonego China, który również do niego mierzył. Kelly spojrzał na niego lekko zszokowany i Steve zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak musi wyglądać. Jego spodnie zwisały na biodrach. Koszulka leżała w progu drzwi sypialni, w której nadal spał Danny. Rumieńce od snu pewnie nadal gościły na jego policzkach.

\- Nie było cię na kanapie – poinformował go Chin i to pewnie zaalarmowało Kelly'ego.

Steve nie bardzo wiedział czy chce komentować to gdzie spędził noc. Chin przyglądał mu się z mieszaniną ciekawości i wątpliwości, która wcale mu się nie podobała. Miał ochotę wrzasnąć, że nie spał z Dannym, ale to nie zabrzmiałoby dobrze. Poza tym Williams obudziłby się i narzekałby cały dzień.

\- Szedłem popływać – odparł wymijająco, nie tłumacząc dlaczego wychodzi z pokoju, który Danny tymczasowo zajmował.

Chin skinął pospiesznie głową, chowając pistolet do kabury. Pewnie powinien mu pogratulować czujności, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Kiedy kładł się wieczorem z Dannym, nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek o tym wiedział. Rano planował jak zawsze wyjść na trening. Chin przychodził o wiele później, w godzinach, w których zaczynali naprawdę pracę. Na szczęście nie mieli pilnych spraw od gubernatora, ale to mogło zmienić się w każdej chwili.

Nie wstydził się tego, że spali razem. W zasadzie było jak w jednostce. Nie dotykali się, gdy kładli się do łóżka. Nie pocałowali się więcej, jakby obaj zgodzili się poczekać z kontaktem fizycznym, gdy nadejdzie dobry czas. Nie tylko lepszy dla Danny'ego, ale przede wszystkim dla Steve'a. Nie chciał zrazić Williamsa swoją niepewnością, ale dostrzegał jak bardzo Danny jest jeszcze zdenerwowany. Mogły minąć tygodnie zanim sprawa zostanie rozwiązana. Williams tymczasowo doszedł do siebie po pierwszym szoku. Rozmowa z nimi pomogła, ale to było krótkotrwałe. Potrzebowali zamknąć typa, zniszczyć taśmy i upewnić się, ze nikt już ich nie odgrzebie. FBI miało swoją nauczkę.

Wiedział, że jeśli ta sprawa będzie się ciągnąć, Danny zrobi się ponownie nerwowy i pewnego dnia pęknie jak wtedy, gdy Kono dostała paczkę. Pewnie naiwnie łudził się, miał cholerną nadzieję, że to było jednorazowe – płyta przysłana na jego adres z jego prawdziwym nazwiskiem. Był dobrym detektywem, ale był również człowiekiem, o czym zdawał się czasem zapominać.

Zeszli na palcach w dół i Steve dostrzegł jak bardzo zagracony był jego salon. Na stole leżały dwa laptopy. Ten Danny'ego – nadal włączony – wydawał z siebie jednostajne rzężenie. Pewnie powinni byli go wyłączyć na noc, ale żaden nie miał na to siły.

Chin patrzył na niego tak, jakby miał milion pytań, z których nie chciał żadnego zadać. Albo nie chciał znać odpowiedzi.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz, szefie – rzucił tylko Kelly, a Steve nie odpowiedział, ponieważ nie był tego aż taki pewien.

Jednak Danny wydawał się wiedzieć, a to było najważniejsze w tej sytuacji.

\- Kono coś ma – poinformował go Chin zaraz później, wyciągając ipada.


	9. Podejrzany

Nie bardzo wiedział skąd pamięta nazwisko Grega Lawsona. Człowiek, który przyleciał jednak z Nowego Jorku do Honolulu nazywał się George Sanders, co Kono wydawało się całkiem podejrzane. Z nudów zaczęła sprawdzać rejestry przylotów agentów rządowych z ostatnich sześciu miesięcy i on też nie bardzo rozumiał dlaczego uczciwy człowiek miałby przybyć na wyspę pod zmienionym nazwiskiem. O ile dobrze się orientował, na Hawajach nie prowadzono żadnych śledztw. Zresztą FBI musiałoby się odmeldować HPD, a oni nie dostali od nich nawet krótkiej notki.

Trochę kusiło go, żeby zadzwonić jeszcze raz do tych biurokratów i wstrząsnąć nimi, ale ich kontakty i tak poważnie ucierpiały. Jeśli pogorszyłby sprawę, teraz czekało go tylko federalne więzienie, a stamtąd Danny miałby problem go odbić. O ile nie zostawiliby go tam z Chinem na kilka dni, aby dostał nauczkę.

Williams nadal spał, więc Kelly po krótce streścił mu dlaczego u diabła Kono w ogóle sprawdzała FBI. Greg Lawson nie miał żadnej styczności ze sprawą. Jego nazwisko nie figurowało na żadnej z list, które podał im Danny. W aktach o nim nie wspomniano – tego był pewien, ponieważ znał je niemal na pamięć.

\- Kono wykluczyła możliwość włamania do archiwum, więc to musiał być ktoś z dostępem. Agent, asystent prokuratora albo prokurator we własnej osobie. Może ktoś po prostu podpisał papiery, że chce przeszukać inne akta i przy okazji zboczył w inną alejkę. Nazwisko nie widniałoby na naszym pudle. Nie mamy daty, więc nie ma dowodów przeciwko komukolwiek – poinformował go Chin. – Powinni byliśmy na to wpaść sami.

Steve w pełni się z nimi zgadzał, ale dlatego mieli Kono w obwodzie. Pracowali jako zespół.

\- Nadal mamy tylko podejrzany przylot – westchnął, ale to było jednak coś.

Ciche kroki na schodach zwróciły jego uwagę, więc odwrócił się i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że włosy Danny'ego sterczą na wszystkie strony. Nie minęło nawet pół godziny, odkąd sam wstał. Pewnie mówili za głośno i to głosy przyciągnęły Danny'ego, który za plecami ukrywał swój pistolet. Widział wyraźnie rękojeść broni.

Zamilkli i Williams spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie, a potem na zegar, który wisiał w salonie.

\- Rany boskie – westchnął Danny, ziewając przy okazji. – Steve wyprał ci mózg, Chin? Po cholerę jesteś tutaj tak wcześnie.

\- Poznajesz tego człowieka? – spytał Kelly, nie bawiąc się nawet słowne przepychanki.

Podłożył pod nos Danny'emu zdjęcie wykonane przez kamerę na lotnisku. Kono nigdy nie bawiła się w półśrodki, ale zapewne ilość kuzynków na wyspie pomagała w prowadzeniu takich śledztw na odległość.

Danny przyglądał się wydrukowi dłuższy czas, ale pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- Niestety nie – przyznał Williams ostrożnie. – Kto to?

\- Przybył na wyspę ponad pół roku temu, pod nazwiskiem George Sanders, ale nazywa się Greg Lawson. Jest agentem FBI… - zaczął Chin, wracając do swojego ipoda i pewnie dlatego przegapił jak ramiona Danny'ego spięły się.

\- Co powiedziałeś? – spytał Williams. – Greg Lawson?

\- Wiedziałem, że nazwisko wydawało mi się znajome, ale nie ma go w aktach – odparł Steve.

Danny wziął od China wydruk i przyglądał się dłuższy czas mężczyźnie z pewną dozą zaskoczenia. Facet był od nich dobre kilka lat starszy. Nawet na niedokładnej kamerze widać było jak siwe włosy ma i ile zmarszczek zaczynało przecinać jego twarz.

\- I nie będzie. To nie agent nadzorujący, ale zwykły biurokratyrzyna, jak mówiła Rosie – powiedział Danny, chyba pierwszy raz nie odcinając się od Stevenson, przez użycie jej nazwiska. – To jej partner, chłopak. Przeszedł załamanie nerwowe tuż po jej śmierci. Potem nie słyszałem o nim ani słowa. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że dalej pracował w agencji.

\- I nie wiesz jak wygląda? – spytał Chin.

Danny wzruszył ramionami.

\- Trudno jest uścisnąć dłoń faceta, którego laskę się pieprzy na co dzień. Kiedy wszyscy wiedzą o jakim słoniu w pokoju nie mówimy. A potem nie było po prostu okazji – przyznał sztywno Williams. – Stevenson twierdziła, że musimy trzymać Grega z dala od sprawy. Nigdy nie był specjalnie szczęśliwy, że pracowała pod przykrywką, ale nie podawała mu szczegółów.

\- Myślałem, że w FBI mają jakiś zakaz fraternizacji – odparł Chin, marszcząc brwi.

Zapewne metody Stevenson kwestionował równie mocno co on. Nie chciał mówić na głos, że kobieta sprowadziła na siebie śmierć. Na polu walki samemu należało ocenić ryzyko. Cały czas Steve miał jednak wrażenie, że się przelicytowała.

\- Greg był w administracji. To ona była agentem terenowym – odparł Danny. – Kiedyś jednak to on ją wprowadzał do FBI. Ale agencja przymyka oko na takie związki, jeśli to gwarantuje ci lojalność pracującego pod przykrywką. Stevenson nie przekroczyłaby granicy, gdyby wiedziała, że Greg ją potępi. Jest wiele zakazów, które nie znajdują użycia – przyznał Williams, odkładając w końcu wydruk. – Chyba nie sądzicie, że to on?

Tym razem to Chin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zna procedury, miał dostęp do archiwum, zna sprawę… - wymienił jednym tchem Kelly.

Danny podrapał się po szczęce, jakby nadal w to nie mógł uwierzyć.

\- Chyba nie do końca rozumiesz co jest na tej taśmie – odparł Williams trochę szorstko.

\- Jego najgorszy koszmar – wtrącił się Steve. – To ma sens. Nagranie nie znalazło się w mediach. Wysłał je do twojego biura, wiedząc, że je przechwycisz. Mógł obserwować cię przez dłuższy czas. Ostatnio rozwiązaliśmy kilka głośnych spraw. Sam mówiłeś, że nawet twoja Ma słyszała o nich w New Jersey. Może to go popchnęło. Jego życie jest zniszczone. Dziewczynę zabito, przeszedł załamanie nerwowe, a jego kariera zbliża się do końca. Natomiast twoja rozkwita. Głośne sprawy, fenomenalne śledztwa, obrazowe zatrzymania, które emituje telewizja na kontynencie. A wie doskonale, że odczuwacie ten sam ból, więc chce ci o tym przypomnieć, bo wydaje mu się, że nie myślisz już o Stevenson tak jak myślał on przez ostatnie jedenaście lat – ciągnął dalej i oczy Danny'ego zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. – Upewnia się, że przejmiesz taśmy. Masz je, więc nikt nie zobaczy jak Rosie cierpiała, ale jednocześnie skoro je masz, będziesz pamiętał i przejdziesz ponownie przez całe akta sprawy. To prawie jakby Stevenson powstała z grobu. Zastanowisz się jak doszło do tego, że została zabita, bo on myśli o tym od tych pieprzonych jedenastu lat.

\- Jakbym się nad tym nie zastanawiał każdego dnia – prychnął Danny.

\- Ale tego nie widać – odparł Steve spokojnie. – Masz rodzinę, córkę, sądzi, że znalazłeś nową miłość na Hawajach, które przez wszystkich, tylko nie przez ciebie są uznane jako raj na ziemi – przypomniał mu.

\- Nie chcę bawić się w przepychanki, ale Steve ma rację. A nawet jeśli nie ma. Musimy to sprawdzić – przyznał Chin. – Nie mamy innego tropu. To jedyna podejrzana osoba, która pojawiła się na wyspie.

Danny przełknął ciężko.

\- Ale to znaczy, że to on – powiedział Williams w trudem, jakby nadal się nie mógł z tym pogodzić.

Greg Lawson nie wyglądał na świra, ale takie tragedie robiły z ludźmi różne rzeczy.

ooo

Kono podała im adres jego hotelu, więc uzbrojeni po zęby czekali pod pokojem. Wystraszony menadżer nie mrugnął nawet okiem, gdy podał im kartę. Ze środka dochodził płacz i Steve wzdrygnął się trochę, gdy na palcach wsunęli się do środka. Mężczyzna od lat nie pracował w terenie, ale nadal mógł być niebezpieczny. W zasadzie pojęcia nie mieli czego się spodziewać. Równie dobrze mógł przechodzić kolejne załamanie nerwowe, a spaczony umysł podpowiadał mu, że ukaranie Danny'ego jest cudownym pomysłem.

Nieszczęśliwie naprawdę źle trafił.

Chin zabezpieczył drzwi w ostatniej chwili, ponieważ z sypialni dobiegł przerażający krzyk. Danny pozieleniał i nie ruszył z miejsca, więc on sam wpadł do środka mierząc do typa, który oglądał najwyraźniej jakiś horror. Problem z tym, że nagranie wyglądało jak puszczane na live i Steve poczuł mdłości, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to cholerna taśma.

\- Five O, ręce do góry – rzucił, ale został zignorowany.

Koło łóżka leżała kolejna paczka. Już zaadresowana do China. Wszędzie walały się ścinki gazet, brudne talerze i pudełka z żarcia na wynos. Wydawać by się mogło, że nie wietrzono tutaj od pół roku. Menadżer przyznał, że odznaka FBI wiele załatwiała. Na przykład to, że nie sprzątano w pokoju pana Sandersa.

Lawson siedział na łóżku nadal, a Stevenson na ekranie próbowała się bronić. Steve wyłączył telewizor, gdy tylko dostrzegł, że Chin wsuwa się do środka.

\- Gregu Lawson, zostajesz aresztowany za kradzież oraz kopiowanie archiwalnych akt – poinformował go Steve, chociaż to nie miało wielkiego znaczenia.

Mężczyzna nie zwrócił na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Wyrok w tej sprawie nie mógł być wysoki. Lawson nie złamał aż tak bardzo prawa. Oficjalnie nie groził też Danny'emu śmiercią, ale tym małym nagraniem chciał zniszczyć mu życie. Nie posunął się jednak do szantażu. Normalnie Steve zaprowadziłby go na dach, gdzie porozmawialiby szczerze i poważnie, ale to był wrak człowieka, którego ewidentnie nie interesowało co się z nim stanie.

\- Zadzwoń do szpitala – zdecydował w końcu. – Ja idę sprawdzić co z Dannym.

ooo

Williams oparty o ścianę, starał się brać głębsze wdechy. Rozpiął kamizelkę kuloodporną, ale to pewnie nie na wiele się zdało, więc Steve pomógł mu z krawatem, a potem po prostu objął go, mając w nosie, że goście hotelowi zaczynają im się podejrzliwie przyglądać.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on to oglądał – odparł Danny w jego ramię, trzęsąc się lekko.

Przynajmniej wiedział już, że niektóre dźwięki – jak te wydobywające się z ust umierającej koleżanki – sprawiały, że wspomnienia Williamsa wracały. To raczej bardzo go nie zaskoczyło, ale dlatego zawsze mieli z sobą broń – ponieważ nigdy nie wiadomo było co się znajdzie po wejściu do hotelowego pokoju. Co prawda pistolet nie chronił przed takimi rzeczami, ale Greg równie dobrze mógłby zacząć strzelać na oślep. Może ocknąłby się z tego dziwnego katatonicznego stanu na widok Danny'ego. Oni nie wzbudzali w nich żadnych emocji.

\- Nie mamy nawet jakich zarzutów mu postawić – zaczął Williams, myśląc nareszcie logicznie.

Do tej pory nie przemknęło im to przez głowy, ponieważ ważniejsze było znalezienie sadysty. A to, że facet nie był odpowiedzialny za swoje czyny nie czyniło tego wcale łatwiejszym.

\- Nie będzie rozprawy – odparł Steve. – To chyba kolejne załamanie. Raczej z niego nie wyjdzie – dodał, ponieważ co prawda nie znał się na psychiatrii, ale wiedział kiedy ktoś pragnął swojej śmierci lub tracił chęci do życia.

Danny skinął głową i odsunął się od niego lekko.

\- Musimy wejść do środka – poinformował go Steve.

\- Jasne, jasne – odparł Danny, zapinając po raz kolejny kamizelkę.

Krawat pozostał jednak poluzowany, jakby bał się, że zaciskając pętlę, znowu utrudni sobie oddychanie.

\- Dzwonię do Fonga, żeby zabrał techników. Słyszałem, że Max jest niepocieszony tym, że go zdradzamy najwyraźniej według niego. Jeśli znowu przestanie się odzywać, to nie moja sprawa – odparł Steve.

\- Nie mamy ciała – zauważyć cierpko Danny. – Musi zrozumieć, gdzie leżą granice naszego związku – dodał.

Chin skuł już bezwolnego Grega, który nie podniósł się nawet z łóżka. Danny podszedł do odtwarzacza i wyjął kolejną płytę, używając swoich ciemnych rękawiczek. Folia na dowody została odpowiednio opisana i rzucił wszystko na paczkę, która leżała przygotowana w kącie. Ich zdjęcia walały się po całym stole. Danny z Rachel, Grace, Danny uśmiechający się do Gabby, całujący ją w policzek, a zaraz potem w usta. Fotografie, gdzie razem zatrzymują przestępców albo takie, gdzie Danny ewidentnie z zaczerwienionymi od emocji policzkami kłóci się z nim ile siły w płucach. Steve nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy jak często bywali razem. Greg musiał chodzić za nimi przez naprawdę długi czas.

\- Chryste – wyrwało się z ust Fonga, którego nie powinno tutaj być, ale wkręcił się z całą ekipą jak zawsze, odkąd powierzyli mu to najbardziej niewdzięczne zadanie.

Charlie starał się jak mógł sam zabezpieczać płyty, minimalizując szanse, że ktokolwiek je przejmie przed nim. Że zaginą w transporcie. Dostatecznie wiele razy je obejrzano. Nie chcieli powtórki.

Fong zerknął niepewnie na Danny'ego, który przeglądał fotografie z całkiem neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, nie zdradzając co w zasadzie o tym myśli.

\- Ktoś miał obsesję – przyznał Charlie, zbierając zdjęcia jedno po drugim.

Jeśli ręka zadrgała mu, gdy zobaczył na jednej z fotografii jak patrzą na siebie z Dannym, nikt tego nie skomentował. Sam był w szoku, że jego twarz potrafi tak wyglądać. Nigdy jakoś nie zastanawiał się nad tym jak widzą ich inni, ale może faktycznie byli starym dobrym małżeństwem. Danny na pewno narzekał jak wredna żona z wiecznym bólem głowy.

\- Zadzwonię do Rachel – odparł Williams nagle. – Mogą wracać – westchnął z wyraźną ulgą, a Charlie podniósł dłoń i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Materiał dowodowy, który przekazaliście mi poprzednio, uległ zniszczeniu. Ktoś przypadkowo zostawił magnes niedaleko moich płyt – poinformował ich Fong, a potem spojrzał wymownie na kolejną paczkę. – Mam wrażenie, ze ten magnes nadal tam leży – dorzucił Charlie, a Danny uśmiechnął się w jego stronę.

\- Dzięki Fong – rzucił Williams, wyjmując z kieszeni swój telefon.

ooo

Odbierali Edwardsów wspólnie. Chin i tak musiał podjechać po Kono, która wraz z Grace. Córka Danny'ego zapiszczała na ich widok i rzuciła się do biegu, więc Williams wyciągnął tylko dłonie, a potem uniósł ją do góry. Rachel przyglądała im się z pewną wątpliwością wypisaną na twarzy, jakby nie wiedziała czy wszystko już w porządku. Zmarszczka na jej czole jedna zniknęła, gdy wymieniła spojrzenia z Dannym.

\- Wujku Steve! Widziałeś zdjęcia, które przesłała ciocia Kono? – spytała Grace, dekoncentrując go odrobinę. – Jadłam pudding i byliśmy w ogrodzie botanicznym. Ciocia Kono opowiadała mi o roślinach, które tam były, bo część pochodziła z Hawajów – wyjaśniła Grace. – Byłeś kiedykolwiek w Londynie?

Już otwierał usta, ale Danny prychnął, uprzedzając go.

\- Ściśle tajne – odparł Williams. – Wiesz, że zadawanie wujkowi pytań nie ma sensu.

\- W zasadzie byłem w Londynie na konferencji tajnych agentów – odgryzł się.

Oczy Grace zrobiły się odrobinę większe, a potem zmrużyły się podejrzliwie, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że najwyraźniej żartował z jej ojca. Danny spojrzał na niego wymownie i wyglądali w tej chwili tak podobnie, że nie mógł się nie wyszczerzyć. Widać było gołym okiem po kim Grace odziedziczyła ten wzrok.

\- Danielu – zaczęła Rachel spokojnie.

\- Rach – odparł Williams.

Rachel uśmiechnęła się lekko i przeniosła wzrok na niego, jakby oczekiwała, że cokolwiek wywnioskuje tylko z jego wyglądu.

\- Dziękuję komandorze – powiedziała tylko kobieta, zaskakując go trochę.

Nie bardzo wiedział czy chodziło o ochronę jej rodziny czy o to, że został z Dannym, gdy ona nie mogła. Nie chciał być zazdrosnym idiotą, ale Danny smsował z nią i pisał maile przez ten cały czas. To nie tak, że on był dla niego wsparciem. I trochę mu to przeszkadzało. Wiedział, że nie był z Dannym wtedy, więc Williamsowi trudniej się przepiąć nagle na zaufanie jemu, ale myśl o tym, że Danny uciekał dalej do byłej żony nie była przyjemna. I to jeszcze za czasów, gdy byli po prostu partnerami.

Miał jednak nadzieję, że sytuacja się zmieniła. Rachel nie miała aż takich praw nad Dannym i powinna sobie zdawać sprawę, że nie wyświadczył jej przysługi. Danny nie był jej obowiązkiem, który chwilowo przejął. Nie rozmawiali na ten temat, ale Steve myślał o kilku sesjach z jakimś miłym psychologiem, jeśli nie dla Danny'ego to dla siebie. Był fatalny w rozmawianiu o problemach, ale kiedyś należało zacząć. Nawet jeśli będzie mówił o swoich problemach z problemami innych. Chciał cholernie pomóc, ale pojęcia nie miał jak. Rachel wiedziała i nienawidził tego, że posiadała nad nim taką przewagę. Zawsze był bardzo konkurencyjny i może to stanowiło jego przekleństwo.

\- Nie masz za co dziękować, to mój partner – powiedział spokojnie i powoli, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo, ponieważ był trochę dupkiem.

Chciał też, aby Rachel wiedziała. Nie potrzebował jej aprobaty, ale chciał wyznaczyć granice. Na przykład dziękowania za coś, co było jego obowiązkiem. Co zrobiły dla Danny'ego zawsze, więc pytanie czy mógłby – było czysto obraźliwe.

Źrenice Rachel rozszerzyły się na krótką chwilę, jakby tego się nie spodziewała, a potem zerknęła mniej pewnie na Danny'ego, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Skinęła tylko głową, jakby przyjmowała to do wiadomości. Steve spodziewał się chyba jednak więcej oporu, więc trochę zaskoczony obserwował jej akceptację faktu.

\- W razie gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, masz mój telefon – rzuciła jeszcze kobieta i uderzyło go, że wszystko co robił, robił faktycznie źle.

Nie chciał się narzucać Danny'emu, ale jednocześnie cały czas pytał czy mu w czymś nie pomóc. Tymczasem Williams chciał po prostu czyjejś obecności. To nie tak, że nie prosił o pomoc, gdy jej potrzebował. Zadzwonił do Rachel, ponieważ wiedział, że ona nie zrobi z tego wielkiej sprawy. Nie zacznie wokół niego skakać, co Steve mimo wszystko uskuteczniał, gdy siedzieli zamknięciu w domu. Jeśli wielka tajemnica Rachel tkwiła w tym, że kobieta po prostu była i czekała – było mu o wiele lżej, bo on też mógł trochę odpuścić i wyglądać tego aż Danny po prostu do niego przyjdzie.

\- Dzięki Rach – rzucił Williams, ściskając jej łokieć.


	10. Kolory

Wpatrują się w tył karetki, do której wsadzono Grega. Mężczyzna jest półprzytomny od leków, którymi do uspokojono. W szpitalu dostał ataku szału, gdy odkrył, że wszystkie jego rzeczy zniknęły. Zapewne najbardziej chciał odzyskać płyty, ale te Fong zniszczył bez mrugnięcia okiem, a nawet sporządził raport z tego 'wypadku', który Steve z przyjemnością dołączył do akt zamkniętej już sprawy.

Danny nie mówił wiele przez ostatnie dni. Zajmował się głównie rozmowami z New Jersey i kontaktem z agentami, którzy brali udział w tej sprawie. Poinformowanie FBI stało się dla nich priorytetem i nie był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy podesłano im jednego z tych dupków w takich gajerach. Danny nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, gdy okazało się, że to ktoś zupełnie obcy.

Kono zajęła się jednak cholernym biurokratom, więc mogli skupić się na czymś o wiele ważniejszym.

Najwyraźniej Grace zrobiła jakieś milion zdjęć i czuła się w obowiązku pokazać je wszystkie zarówno ojcu jak i jemu. A jeśli oglądali je przez kilka godzin w jego domu, nikt nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa. Kątem oka widział jednak jak Danny spogląda na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, tym wyrazem twarzy, który jasno sugerował, że próbuje coś rozgryźć.

Steve nie był do końca pewien czy rozmawiali za mało czy za wiele. Nie zamierzał jednak wracać ponownie do tematu, którego Danny nie chciał ciągnąć. I jeśli Williams chciał z nim pogadać szczerze, musiał tym razem przyjść do niego sam. Steve był gotów go wysłuchać. Albo po prostu iść na kolację bez zbędnego zadawania pytań. Wiedział, że Rachel obserwuje go uważnie i spodziewał się, że kobieta w najbliższych dniach spróbuje go ostrzec przed ranieniem jej byłego męża. Jakby nie wiedział lepiej.

Jakby potrafił zdobyć się na to, żeby zranić Danny'ego specjalnie. Nie był na tyle naiwny, aby przypuszczać, że nie będą się kłócić. Pierwszy tydzień, który spędzili całkiem sami chwilami bywał katorgą. Danny szukał zwady, problemów na siłę, ale Steve znał ten mechanizm na wylot. I nie dał się odgonić.

Grace ćwierkała radośnie pokazując mu kolejne zdjęcie na swoim małym różowym komputerze. I może powinni wyjść na lanai, gdzie przynajmniej świeciło przyjemnie słońce, ale nie mógł się zdobyć na to, aby się podnieść. Grace siedziała między nimi na samym brzegu kanapy. Była nadal zbyt mała, aby się oprzeć plecami i Danny trzymał za nią swoją dłoń, opierając na niej swój ciężar ciała. Steve od czasu do czasu zerkał na niego ponad Grace, pewnie zupełnie nieświadomą, że w salonie zaczyna panować coraz większe napięcie.

Słuchał jej cały czas, jego uwaga była podzielna, ale nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że ta ręka leży tam dla niego.

Nie wiedział za bardzo co go powstrzymywało. Nie potrafił się jednak poruszyć i jedynie zerkał na dłoń Danny'ego, która coraz mocniej przyciągała go do siebie. W końcu spojrzał na mężczyznę, nie odrywając od niego tym razem wzroku i położył na ręce Danny'ego swoją własną, zawijając ich palce razem.

\- Tam jest bardzo zimno, wujku Steve – poinformowała go Grace.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Danny uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, zanim całą swoją uwagę ponownie skierował na córkę.

\- Musiałbyś ubrać długie spodnie, gdybyś chciał iść na spacer. A ciocia Kono mówiła, że nie miałbyś jak pływać, ponieważ morze jest chłodne – ciągnęła dalej Grace.

Nie chciał jej mówić, że zdarzało mu się przeżyć w gorszych warunkach. Takie teksty jak ten zawsze powodowały pytania, na które nie mógł odpowiedzieć.

\- Więc nie możemy tam jechać, ale Danno mówił, że moglibyśmy wybrać się na biwak – podjęła dziewczyna, wcale niezrażona faktem , ale nie zareagował na jej wcześniejszą wypowiedź.

\- Na biwak? – zdziwił się, ponieważ to nie było w stylu Williamsa. – A jesteś pewna, że Danno uwzględnił mnie w tych planach?

Ostatnim razem Williams narzekał na niego, jakby to była jego wina, że trafili na złodzieja diamentów. Dżungla była duża. Mieli po prostu pecha. A skautki naprawdę dały radę. Jak każda kobieta z wyspy, zastępowa nie panikowała w sytuacji kryzysowej. Gdyby to Rachel i Stan opiekowali się dziewczynkami nie było by już tak kolorowo.

Grace przewróciła oczami, patrząc na niego tak, jakby nic nie rozumiał.

\- A kto będzie broni Danno przed pająkami? – spytała mała i Steve z trudem powstrzymał śmiech.

ooo

Danny zapiął pasy Grace i podszedł do drzwi kierowcy, które dla niego otworzył. Było już dość późno i Grace spała na tylnym siedzeniu. Przejrzeli mniej niż połowę zdjęć, ale Kono odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty. Danny nie stracił chyba ani minuty z wyjazdu córki. Kono powinna była rozważyć po prostu nagranie jej życia. Chociaż slajdy były równie dobre.

\- Co do tego biwaku… - zaczął i urwał, nie wiedząc za bardzo co o tym myśleć.

Danny nienawidził dżungli. I w odróżnieniu od swojej niechęci do Hawajów, wcale nie udawał i nie przesadzał. Ta zielona dzika przestrzeń po prostu nie należała do niego i nie rozumiał się z naturą. Miasto jednak było jego żywiołem – Steve musiał to przyznać, chociaż z ciężkim sercem.

\- Grace chciała znowu wyjechać pod namioty, ale jej grupa na razie zajmuje się bardziej przyziemnymi misjami jak ratowanie świata przed zanieczyszczeniem plaży i tak dalej. W zasadzie planowałem to kilka tygodni temu – przyznał Danny. – I zanim spytasz, tak, pomyślałem, że mógłbyś nam potowarzyszyć. Grace cię uwielbia, a ja… - urwał Danny.

\- Nie znasz się na dżungli – zakończył Steve z pewną satysfakcją.

\- Nikt normalny się nie zna na dżungli. Po prostu uznaję, że jesteś prymitywny i twój prymitywizm jednak czasem się na coś zdaje – odparł Danny zgryźliwie. – I nie boję się pająków. Chyba, że mówimy o tych wielkich włochatych stworzeniach, które nie powinny chodzić po ziemi. To nie są pająki. Widziałem pająki w New Jersey i odmawiam nazywania tutejszych zmutowanych potworów pająkami – oświadczył mu zdecydowanie. – Jak na taką małą wyspę macie jakiś kompleks wielkości – prychnął.

\- Do tej pory raczej nikt nie uskarżał się na to, że wszystko jest tutaj większe – odparł Steve, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo i Danny rozchylił lekko usta, gdy zdał sobie sprawę o czym mowa.

\- Jesteś prymitywem – odparł Williams. – I to było słabe – dodał z pewnością w głosie. – A ponieważ jesteś prymitywem, znającym się na dżungli, czego nie umniejszam, pomyślałem, że będę twoim specjalistą od zachowań prospołecznych. Zastanawiam się jednak czy wielkim zagrożeniem będzie zabranie cię do jakiejś miłej restauracji – dorzucił Danny i miał minę taką, jakby faktycznie rozważał wszelkie za i przeciw.

Steve nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Chcesz się ze mną umówić? – spytał, udając, że nie wie skąd się to wzięło.

Danny zmrużył oczy i wydął usta.

\- Właśnie się nad tym zastanawiam – odparł Williams i Steve wyszczerzył się.

\- Więc mówię 'tak' zanim się rozmyślisz – powiedział, spodziewając się kolejnej ciętej riposty, ale Danny wspiął się na palce i cmoknął go lekko w usta.

\- Zdzwonimy się. Muszę odwiedź Grace - poinformował go Williams zanim usiadł na siedzeniu kierowcy.

Steve zatrzasnął za nim drzwi, nadal czując jak jego wargi lekko mrowią.

ooo

Gubernator zadzwonił z kolejną priorytetową sprawą, która śmierdziała polityką na kilometr. Danny westchnął na widok piętrzących się pudeł z aktami poprzednich przestępstw, które HPD przekazało im bez sentymentu. Kolejna grupa przestępcza, która miała wielkie plecy na wyspie, a której nie można było zgarnąć, ponieważ w ciągu kilku godzin zawsze przedostawali się na tankowce azjatyckich krajów albo wody międzynarodowe. Steve najchętniej po prostu włamałby się na łódź, która stała zacumowana w porcie, ale to wykraczało poza policyjne – procedury, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Danny.

Kono zmarszczyła brwi podejrzewając chyba, że jak zawsze skończy się to dla niej pracą pod przykrywką. W końcu mieli prawo wejść i odbić swojego członka zespołu, a przynajmniej Steve uwielbiał tę wymówkę.

\- Nie będziesz niczego wysadzał – warknął Danny i Chin uśmiechnął się krzywo, ponieważ powoli powracali do dawnego trybu pracy, gdzie on planował dywersję, a Williams zabierał mu wszystkie marzenia.

\- Danno, jeden jacht – odparł. – Nie mamy innego wyjścia. W innym wypadku…

\- Jeden jacht, jeden jacht powiedział! Czy ty się słyszysz?! Steven – westchnął Danny, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to jedyne wyjście.

Szalone oznaczało dobre w ich przypadku. Zawsze żyli szybko, ponieważ tego od nich wymagała praca i nie zauważył nawet, gdy minął pełen tydzień, a on w piątkowe popołudnie zdał sobie sprawę, że Danny nie wspomniał więcej o kolacji, na którą się wybierali. Podejrzewał, że dobra wola Rachel miała swój koniec i pewnie nie zamierzała pozwolić Danny'emu na kolejny weekend z Grace. Nie bardzo wiedział czy powinien się cieszyć. Gdyby córka Danny'ego chciała wyjść na plażę – a zawsze ją tam ciągnęło ku przerażeniu ojca – na pewno spotkaliby się w sobotę jak poprzednio. Danny jednak równie dobrze mógł spędzić ten weekend samemu, korzystać z ciszy i spokoju, których nie mieli od tygodni. Należał mu się czas wolny. Czas, w którym byłby bez Steve'a. Gdzie Kono i Chin nie wodziliby za nim wzrokiem.

Nie rozmawiali o Gregu Lawsonie, ale sprawa była trudna. O wiele lepiej poczułby się, gdyby dorwali włoskiego mafioza, którego mogliby zamknąć za kratkami lub zastrzelić. Tymczasem sprawa okazała się niejednoznaczna. Sam nie wiedział czy powinien facetowi współczuć, czy nienawidzić go za to, że chciał zniszczyć Danny'ego i odebrać mu święty spokój, który mu się należał.

Wiedział, że Williamsa to trochę podłamało. Może też liczył na kogoś tak bardzo po złej stronie, że nienawidzenie go miałoby sens. I nie musiałby się do tego tak mocno przekonywać. W wojsku było łatwiej – ludzie, którzy znajdowali się na jego muszce, stanowili wrogów wolności. Wrogów Ameryki. Nie musiał się zastanawiać nad ich powodami, ponieważ wystarczyło, że zagrażali krajowi, a więc i po części jego rodzinie.

Lawson był po prostu człowiekiem zniszczonym przez życie, który jednego dnia stracił wszystko i chciał być zrozumiany. Steve nie chciał go rozumieć.

Danny uzupełniał papierkową robotę. Nie wysadzili jachtu, ale dokonali sporych zniszczeń. Gubernator groził, że więcej nie zleci im żadnej sprawy, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że w ciszy popierał ich decyzję. Jeden z miejscowych biznesmenów trafił za kratki i nieprzypadkowo zapewne okazał się głównym sponsorem kampanii przeciwnika Denninga.

Steve nienawidził polityki.

Oparł się o framugę drzwi, całkiem świadom tego, że Kono obserwowała ich od swojego powrotu z Londynu. Chin mógł jej powiedzieć, że przyłapał go na wychodzeniu z sypialni, która tymczasowo należała do Danny'ego. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby Williams tam wrócił w najbliższym czasie. W zasadzie coraz bardziej zastanawiał się czy jest jakiś sens, aby Danny wynajmował tamto mieszkanie. W weekendy i tak przyjeżdżali z Grace do niego. Miał plażę, dodatkowe pokoje, które mógł wyremontować. Nie pozabijali się ostatnio, gdy razem mieszkali, a ponieważ Danny nie musiałby spać już na kanapie – może przestałby tak głośno narzekać.

\- Steve, Steveee. Ziemia do Steve'a – powiedział Danny machając przed jego oczami dłonią.

Chwycił Williamsa za nadgarstek instynktownie unieruchamiając zagrożenie i Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Znowu myślisz nad wysadzaniem czegoś? – spytał Williams. – Nie będę pisał kolejnego raportu – ostrzegł go lojalnie.

Albo to była groźba, bo Steve nienawidził papierkowej roboty i nie krył się z tym. Na jego szczęście jednak gubernator jasno określił zasady ich współpracy. Nie wolno mu było się publicznie wypowiadać ani opisywać metod ich pracy. Danny był w tym znakomity, nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o pełne ukrytego znaczenia 'bez komentarza', które rzucał prasie za każdym razem, kiedy trafiała im się bardziej polityczna sprawa.

\- Zamieszkaj ze mną – powiedział, bo te słowa po prostu zawisły na jego języku.

Wypełniły całe jego usta i nie chciały odejść.

Oczy Danny'ego zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Steve usłyszał jak śmiech Kono cichnie, więc musiała ich słyszeć, chociaż zamierzał to wyszeptać. Może jednak mu się to nie udało. Danny nadal jednak na niego patrzył w czystym szoku, więc zamiast trzymać go niewygodnie za nadgarstek, splótł ich palce razem.

\- Grace miałaby dostęp do plaży i swój pokój – podjął, ponieważ skoro pierwszy raz miał jakieś argumenty zamierzał z nich skorzystać. – I tak przeważnie siedzimy u mnie, a twoje mieszkanie jest w okropnej dzielnicy i wiem, że go nienawidzisz. I to nie tylko dlatego, że to część Hawajów – uściślił i podniósł dłoń zanim Danny zdążył się wtrącić. – Zaczniemy się spotykać i obaj wiemy, że i tak ze mną zamieszkasz. Czy to ważne czy zamieszkasz ze mną od jutra, a nie za miesiąc? Nie pozabijaliśmy się, gdy mieszkaliśmy razem teraz – przypomniał mu.

Danny odchrząknął wyraźnie zakłopotany i spojrzał na Kono, która z zaczerwienionymi policzkami próbowała się ewakuować do swojego gabinetu. Na szczęście Chin wrócił już do domu. Pojęcia nie miał co zrobiłby, gdyby Kelly słyszał to wszystko. Nie planował publiczności, ale te słowa jako jedyne wydawały mu się prawidłowe. A Danny nic nie mówił.

\- Znasz mnie. W końcu i tak wyskoczyłbym z tym prędzej czy później – przyznał.

Danny podrapał się po szczęce, jakby pojęcia nie miał co zrobić z tym fantem.

\- Może pójdziemy jednak na tą kolację? – spytał w końcu Williams.

\- Jasne. Mogę zrobić ją u nas w domu – odparł Steve, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Chryste, ty nie odpuścisz, prawda? – spytał Danny, ale nie wydawał się wściekły.

W zasadzie nawet chyba był rozbawiony. Może jego niezręczność tak działała na ludzi. Nie potrafił nic zrobić z tym, że Danny wyciągał z niego najgorsze instynkty.

\- Nie. Poczekaj aż powiem Grace i wysadzę twoje stare mieszkanie – dodał.

Usta Danny'ego uchyliły się odrobinę i Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że został źle zrozumiany.

\- Nie powiem Grace, że jesteśmy razem. Wyjaśnicie jej to z Rachel, gdy uznacie za stosowne – zapewnił go pospiesznie. – Powiem jej, że jeśli chce ze mną zamieszkać, będzie mogła wybrać kolor ścian. Ale musi najpierw poprosić ciebie o zgodę – dorzucił i oczy Danny'ego zrobiły się komicznie wielkie.

\- Chyba wolę, żebyś powiedział jej, że jesteśmy razem – przyznał Williams przerażony. – Wiesz, że ona nie odpuści? Chcesz mieć różowe ściany w domu? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Obyś potrafił rysować koniki morskie i rozgwiazdy, bo nie produkują takich tapet do pokojów małych dziewczynek – poinformował go. – I nie wspomnę o tym, że Grace nie będzie brała trzyminutowych pryszniców.

\- Kupimy wannę – odparł Steve spokojnie.

Nie widział w tym najmniejszego problemu. Dom potrzebował remontu, ale przede wszystkim ludzi, którzy chcieliby w nim zamieszkać jak rodzina. Nie potrafił też nie zwrócić uwagi na to, że Danny nie zaprzeczył, że są razem. I pytanie China wracało do niego jak bumerang. Nie miał jednak pojęcia co robi i wcale go to nie obchodziło.

Kono zerkała na nich nie do końca dyskretnie przez okno swojego biura. Danny nadal wynajdywał problemy, które były bajecznie łatwe do rozwiązania.

\- A jeśli Grace wejdzie sama do oceanu? – spytał Williams.

\- Czy znasz kogokolwiek, kto wstaje wcześniej ode mnie? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

\- Będziesz ją budził w weekendy, a ona potrzebuje snu jak każde dziecko w jej wieku. Cały tydzień chodzi do szkoły… - jęknął Danny.

\- Jestem SEAL, umiem się skradać – poinformował go i zanim Danny zdążył dodać. – I naprawdę tę skrzypiącą deskę na czwartym schodku.

\- Okna w salonie się nie otwierają – dodał Williams. – Masz dziury po kulach za kredensem w kuchni.

Faktycznie nie zdążyli ich wypełnić masą gipsową, ale to było dwadzieścia minut łącznie z czekaniem aż wszystko wyschnie. Może powinien też pomalować kuchnię. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio ktokolwiek to zrobił. Jedyne co ruszył przy domu – zresztą przez Danny'ego, który cały czas zwracał mu uwagę na dziurę po kuli, która zabiła jego ojca – to wyczyszczenie śladów krwi w salonie. Nowy kolor zapewne przydałby się i tam.

\- Grace lubi tylko różowy? Co myślisz o jasnozielonym salonie? – spytał, nie bardzo nadążając za tym, co Danny do niego przez ten cały czas mówił.

Williams urwał w pół zdania i zamrugał.

\- Mary Ann potrafi ładnie malować, jeśli Grace chce koniki morskie – dodał jeszcze, wyciągając komórkę z kieszeni spodni.


	11. EPILOG, czyli wbrew pozorom początek

Przenieśli rzeczy Danny'ego dopiero w następny weekend. Williams wydawał się trochę skrępowany, kiedy weszli do jego sypialni z torbami i pudłami. Chin i Kono kierowali kuzynami Kamekony, którzy wnosili co cięższe przedmioty, ale Danny nie miał zbyt wiele, więc przeprowadzka trwała niecałą godzinę. Nikt nie komentował faktu, że wszystko było układane w jego sypialni. Kono i Chin oficjalnie nie wiedzieli nic. Steve zastanawiał się już wcześniej jak rozwiązać kwestie wspólnej pracy, ale to nie tak, że Danny kiedykolwiek traktował go jak swojego szefa. Ich jednostka zawsze miała własne zasady, więc fraternizacja – słowo ukochane przez wojskowych – nie była problemem. Fraternizowali się cały czas. Kono i Chin w końcu byli członkami tej samej rodziny.

Zostali sami i Danny zaczął drapać się szyi, jak zawsze, gdy nie był do końca pewien jak do tego doszło. Jednak faktycznie wprowadził się do niego i Steve był cholernie dumny z tego, że przez cały tydzień udało mu się tego dokonać. Przekonywał go i argumentował. I nie musiał nawet grozić kobiecie, która wynajęła mieszkanie Danny'emu, aby go wyrzuciła.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci, że… - zaczął mężczyzna i urwał.

\- Kupimy dzisiaj wieszak na twoje krawaty – obiecał mu, ponieważ chociaż Danny ostatnio w nich nie chodził aż tak często, jednak mimo wszystko posiadał sporą kolekcję.

I zapewne Steve miał się z nimi zaznajomić w najbliższym czasie.

Danny spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci, że mieszkamy razem, a z sobą nie spaliśmy? – spytał w końcu Williams.

\- Ależ spaliśmy razem – odparł Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. A potem udał, że jest mocno zaskoczony. – Ach, mówisz o tym – dodał lekko podniesionym tonem i Danny walnął go pięścią w biceps.

\- Przestań żartować. Pytam poważnie – warknął mężczyzna i przetarł twarz dłonią, a potem znowu spojrzał na szare pudła, jakby pojęcia nie miał co się stało.

Dlatego Steve wolał brać go z zaskoczenia. Dawanie Danny'emu czasu na przemyślenie wszystkiego zawsze źle się dla niego kończyło. Williams znajdował powody i argumenty, wszystko było takie **obrzydliwie logiczne** , że nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić i przegrywał. Tym bardziej cieszyło go, że przetrwał cały tydzień wymówek, narzekania i wątpliwości.

Danny nie przyznał, że się boi, ale Steve nie zamierzał rezygnować.

Pocałował go, nie przejmując się faktem, że są spoceni po pakowaniu wszystkiego przez cały ranek. Sypialnia była zagracona, a na jego łóżku stało kilka pudeł, więc zepchnął je pospiesznie, robiąc więcej miejsca.

\- Auć, moje krawaty! – jęknął Danny.

\- Kupimy wieszak – przypomniał mu Steve, wciągając go na siebie.

Nie zdążyli pójść na tę cholerną kolację, ale to w zasadzie nie stanowiło dla niego problemu. Danny zresztą nie wydawał się tym przejmować. Może zapomniał, że to on miał zaprosić jego. Steve nie był pewien. Nie bardzo też chciał o tym myśleć, gdy Williams spoglądał na niego z góry z uśmieszkiem, który naprawdę wiele obiecywał.

Nie całowali się często, Steve starał się podkradać te niewielkiej muśnięcia w ciągu dnia, ale Kono bacznie ich obserwowała niczym jastrząb. Miał ochotę wysyłać ją w teren, ale to byłoby nie fair. Danny zresztą pilnował, aby nie być molestowanym w pracy. Nie skarżył się jednak otwarcie, więc Steve korzystał. Nikt nie zauważył różnicy w ich zachowaniu, ale już wcześniej żartowano o nich jak o małżeństwie i może to było oczywiste od samego początku.

Danny oddychał miarowo, jego pierś unosiła się i opadała, gdy uginał bardzo powoli swoje ręce w łokciach, jakby testował cierpliwość swoją i jego. Albo może upewniał się, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Steve położył ręce na jego biodrach, kciukami muskając odsłonięty kawałek skóry. Podwinięta koszulka nie dawała wiele, ale jednak to zawsze było coś. I kiedy znowu zaczęli się całować, było to o wiele wolniejsze, głębsze w jakiś sposób. Nie wiedział w zasadzie czego się spodziewał. Może Danny'ego spiętego czy niepewnego. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego wzrost i siła ten jeden raz mogły nie stanowić zalety, ale mężczyzna nad nim wydawał się odprężony i po raz pierwszy od wielu dni – myślami w odpowiednim miejscu. I Steve'a nie cieszyło nic bardziej.

Danny wsunął swoją nogę między jego uda i zaczął poruszać biodrami za każdym razem, gdy ich usta otwierały się szerzej, a potem wycofywał się i ten rytm był cudowny. Niespiesznie wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę Williamsa szukając głębszego kontaktu i Danny zadrżał pod jego rękami, gdy wbił palce w jego wystające kręgi. To musiało być przyjemne, bo Danny wygiął się, więc nacisnął mocniej, przyciągając go do siebie. Chciał ich obrócić, ale Danno przyblokował jego ruch, odrywając się od niego na krótką chwilę.

\- Zostańmy tak – wydyszał Danny. – Daj mi się do siebie przyzwyczaić – dodał i Steve skinął tylko głową bez zbędnego komentarza. – Nie rozbierzesz mnie? – spytał jeszcze Danny, zanim sam sięgnął do gumki jego szortów.

Może powinien był przemyśleć swój strój, ale w zasadzie nie planował tego. Po prostu wydawało się to odpowiednie. Danny spytał czy nie wydawało mu się dziwne, że nie uprawiali seksu, ale w zasadzie przez cały czas nie przeszło mu to przez myśl. Chciał Danny'ego w swoim domu i w swoim łóżku, niezależnie od tego czy będą czas spędzać aktywniej lub nie. I chyba Williams to pojął.

Zdarł z niego koszulkę, ponieważ jeśli już mieli kupować wieszak na krawaty, zawsze mogli do tego dorzucić ubranie dla Danny'ego. Spodnie najchętniej roztargałby w dłoniach, ale dżins nie chciał się poddać jego woli i Williams prychnął na widok jego zawiedzionej miny.

\- Prymityw – powiedział mężczyzna dzieląc na sylaby ostatnio swoje ulubione słowo.

Nie wydawał się jednak zły z powodu swojej koszulki, więc Steve polizał jego obojczyk unosząc się tylko kilka centymetrów nad materacem. Nie wiedział dokładnie jaki jest plan działań, więc po prostu pozwalał Danny'emu prowadzić. W przyszłości mogliby coś zmienić, ale w tej chwili to wydawało się najbardziej odpowiednie, więc poddał się chwili starając się nie myśleć o tym jak delikatny jest Danny. Jak śledził palcami linie blizn, które powstały wiele lat wcześniej. Wydawało się, że chciał się nauczyć jego ciała na pamięć. Może zapamiętywał dłońmi jego kształty, linię mięśni, okrągłe sutki i wystające kości biodrowe.

Danny obwinął dłoń wokół jego penisa sprawiając, że oddech uwiązł mu w gardle i zacisnął ją mocniej, a krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć w jego żyłach. Rozsunął szerzej nogi, chcąc dać mu tylko więcej miejsca i Williams skorzystał z tego z wyraźną przyjemnością, klękając między jego udami. Te same usta, które wypluwały z siebie setki tysięcy słów w ciągu dnia odnalazły jego sutek, zamykając się w końcu na tym jednym guzków. Nie spodziewał się ssania, ale jego penis drgnął, gdy jego sutek został wciągnięty głębiej. Stwardniały guzek został szybko polizany, więc zaczął oddychać przez usta, zastanawiając się czy to wszystko przeżyje.

Danny obserwował go uważnie, jakby katalogował reakcje do późniejszych testów.

\- Mogę cię dotknąć? – chciał spytać opanowanym głosem, ale jedyne co wydobyło się z jego ust to słaba prośba i Danny wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc.

\- Jasne, jasne. Co tylko chcesz – zapewnił go Williams, więc Steve zacisnął dłonie na jego pośladkach, czując jak obaj są twardzi.

Nie był nawet pewien, kto pozbył się spodni Danny'ego, ale należał mu się za to medal i zamierzał go wymóc na gubernatorze. Były rzeczy priorytetowe na tym świecie i pośladki jego partnera do nich należały. Jędrne półkule zaciskały się pod jego palcami, gdy Danny starał się jakoś umiejscowić między jego nogami, aby ich penisy mogły się o siebie ocierać.

Nie wierzył nawet, że potrafił być tak nieruchomym. Danny jednak potrzebował go dotykać, więc po prostu trwał, czekając na swoją pieprzoną kolej, bo jeśli wiedział jedno – to to że kiedy Danny Williams miał plan, należało według niego podążać. Powiódł swoje dłonie wyżej na talię mężczyzny, ciesząc się z szorstkich włosków pod palcami. Nie było ich tak wiele jak na klatce piersiowej Danny'ego, ale włoskie geny ewidentnie dawały o sobie znać.

\- Podobają ci się – zauważył Williams trochę zaskoczony.

\- Cały mi się podobasz – odparł Steve, chociaż jeszcze nie zerknął w dół.

Nie widział też pośladków Danny'ego, bardziej skupiony na razie na dotykaniu. Mężczyzna nad nim był przyjemnie miękki. Nie gruby, ale właśnie nie przesadnie twardy w dotyku od przepracowanych mięśni, niepokrytych tłuszczem. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak mieliby do siebie pasować, gdyby uderzali kośćmi o kości, chociaż Danny przesuwał palcami po jego mięśniach brzucha kilka sekund bardziej. Ściskał jego biceps, wodząc dłonią po liniach tatuaży.

Oddech więznął mu w gardle. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek ktoś dotykał do w ten sposób. Żeby sam dotykał tak długo drugiej osoby, ale było w tym coś intymnego, co sprawiało, że jego penis był jeszcze twardszy, a sądził, że w swoim życiu pobił już rekordy i nie wróci nigdy do czasów, gdy miał dwadzieścia parę lat. Danny jednak podniecał go jak nikt inny. Może przez to, że nie wiedział kiedy i czy kiedykolwiek skończy się to dotykanie. Albo co będzie następne.

Może dlatego, że Danny był Dannym.

Splótł ich palce, gdy Danno paznokciami przejechał po całej długości jego ręki, sprawiając, że zadrżał mimowolnie. Czuł się tak, jakby płonął. Był kompletnie świadom wszystkich tych stref, którymi do siebie przylegali i ich krocza to był dla niego najmniejszy problem. Splótł ich palce, bo musiał się czegoś trzymać i pocałował jego dłoń, bo usta tymczasowo były poza zasięgiem, a chciał lizać i przygryzać.

Danny oddychał coraz ciężej, patrząc na niego lekko przymglonym wzrokiem i Steve nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać nad tym jak sam wygląda. Włosy Williamsa dalekie były od ideały, ale niszczył tę fryzurę, kiedy tylko mógł. I tym razem nie mogło być inaczej.

\- Danny – wychrypiał trochę desperacko, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia co dalej.

Musiał dojść. Chciał dojść. Chciał, żeby doszli i coś w jego mózgu skandowało 'już, już, już', gdy cała reszta brała 'całą wstecz' zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić. Nigdy jeszcze nie prowadził z sobą takiej walki, ale to co robił Danny było tak cudowne. A w zasadzie nie dostrzegał niczego specjalnego w tym jak Williams zaciskał dłoń na jego jądrach, ważąc je. Albo jak palcami muskał jego fiuta od podstawy trzonu po samą główkę. Nie zebrał nawet kropli spermy, które się znajdowały tam. I teraz czuł wyraźnie jak jego penis próbuje wyrzucić z siebie nasienie, chociaż nikt nie dostarczył mu dostatecznej stymulacji.

\- Danny – wychrypiał jeszcze raz, bo Williams chyba nie rozumiał o co chodziło.

Jego desperacja wydawała się pożerać nawet samą siebie, gdy już skonsumowała wszystko wokół. Pozostało mu czyste pragnienie, więc zdawał się na ten niewystarczający dotyk, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.

\- Wejdź we mnie, cokolwiek – rzucił, ponieważ może propozycje miały podziałać.

Danny jednak zadrżał. Czuł ten dreszcze pod swoimi palcami. Zaczynał się od kości ogonowej i kończył dopiero na karku, gdzie część włosków Williamsa stała już dęba. Nie był świadom tego, że sam ma nawet gęsią skórkę, ale to musiało być normalne, skoro jego nerwy były drażnione w tak perfidnie wyrafinowany sposób. A co najgorsze Danny wydawał się nie robić tego specjalnie. Po prostu dotykał go, poznawał. Oszczędzał tę chwilę jak mógł najdłużej, żeby cieszyć się nią. I Steve zapadał się coraz głębiej w materacu zawieszony.

\- Nie – odparł Danny i jego głos nie był już ani trochę opanowany.

Chrypka ukryta gdzieś w niższych tonach czaiła się i Steve uwielbiał to, że obaj walczyli.

\- Chryste, ty… - zaczął Williams, ale jęk zdławił resztę, gdy Steve podrapał jego plecy, chcąc czegoś silniejszego, większego.

Danny złapał się go bardziej, zaciskając palce na jego dłoni i zaczął pchać swoje biodra do przodu, rozmazując między nimi pot i nasienie, które sączyło się z ich penisów.

\- Dotknij mnie – poprosił Danny i teraz wydawało się, że obaj są desperatami, bo partner patrzy na niego oczami, które prawie były pozbawione tęczówek.

W tych czarnych źrenicach mógł się nawet przejrzeć, ale nie chciał wiedzieć jak wygląda. Czy ma równie rozchylone usta i próbuje walczyć o każdy oddech jak Danny.

Początkowo nie zrozumiał, ale jego dłoń samoistnie zsunęła się na pośladki mężczyzny, w rejon, z którym się zaczął zapoznawać już wcześniej. Ruchy Danny'ego stały się bardziej chaotyczne, mniej przewidywalne, silne. Wbijał się w niego tak, jakby chciał go jednocześnie pieprzyć. Albo może w te sposób dostawał się pod jego skórę.

I Steve wsunął palce między jego pośladki, z nienaturalną delikatnością dotykając wejścia, które się tam znajdowało. Danny zadławił się własnym oddechem, sztywniejąc na chwilę zanim zaczął się z rozmysłem poruszać, jednocześnie nabijając się lekko na opuszek jego palca. Steve wiedział, że są tak blisko, że oddychają tym samym powietrzem, ale potrzebował tego pocałunku, więc trzymając go za tyłek po prostu podniósł go wyżej, łącząc ich usta, wbijając się w niego mocniej, pieszcząc go bardziej z rozmysłem i Danny jęknął, jakby go zaskoczyła ta nagła zmiana. I nie minęła sekunda, gdy rozlewał się między nim, więdnąc w jego dłoniach. I Steve nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy, bo Danny patrzył na niego z mieszanką radości i zaskoczenia, i czymś tak otwartym, że miał wrażenie, iż przekroczyli kolejną cholerną granicę zza której już nigdy nie wrócą.

 _Kocham cię_ \- pomyślał trochę zaskoczony, a potem zamknął oczy porażony tym jak szybko budujące się już w jego podwiniętych palcach stóp ciepło przeniosło się w okolice jego krocza z taką siłą, że niemal podniósł ich obu z łóżka, gdy dochodził w mniej elegancki i cichy sposób.

I naprawdę cieszył się, że nie mieli sąsiedztwa.

ooo

Danny leżał na jego klatce piersiowej, wodząc palcami po kolejnych bliznach. Nie pytał jednak, jakby wiedział, że Steve będzie musiał zasłonić się ściśle tajnymi informacjami. To nie było fair. Chciał móc podzielić się tym z Dannym. To nie był łatwy temat, ale to wydawało się po prostu uczciwe.

\- Zamierzasz wstać jutro o piątej? – spytał Danny trochę go zaskakując.

\- Zawsze wstaje o piątej – odparł.

Danny skinął głową prawie niezauważalnie.

\- Nie obudzę cię – powiedział z przekonaniem.

Udawało się jakoś przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, więc nie wiedział skąd ten brak zaufania. Danny jednak milczał, co trochę wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Obwinął mocniej swoje ramię wokół partnera, upewniając się, że mężczyzna nie zsunie się z łóżka. Potrzebowali większego materaca. Może nie teraz, gdy chciał go tak blisko, ale zapewne w przyszłości czasem będą chcieli się wyspać.

\- I jak było? – spytał Danny nagle, kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Hm? – wyrwało mu się, ale Williams nie powtórzył nadal wtulony w jego klatkę piersiową.

Coś nieprzyjemnego promieniowało od niego i Steve spiął się instynktownie. Wydawać by się mogło, że Danny nie był do końca pewien jak wielkie wrażenie na nim robił. Albo był cholernie niepewny, co było śmieszne. Steve chciał zadać jakąś setkę pytań łącznie z tym najgorszym, tym, którego obawiał się najbardziej; 'nadal masz wątpliwości?'.

\- Naprawdę musisz pytać – prychnął jednak. – Nigdy dotąd nie doszedłem bez konkretnej stymulacji – przyznał, trochę nadal zahukany tym, że faktycznie samo obcieranie zdziałało takie cuda.

Na samo wspomnienie tego jak twardy był jeszcze kilka minut temu jego penis próbuje się podnieść. I chociaż to bezsensowne starania wie, że Danny czuje to na własnym udzie.

Czekał na jakiś komentarz, ale kiedy ten nie nadchodzi, po prostu wtulił nos w spocone włosy Williamsa, wchłaniając ich intensywny zapach.

\- A jak było tobie? – spytał, ponieważ teraz dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że to jest pierwszy raz, gdy doszli wspólnie.

To były nie tylko pocałunki mniej lub bardziej składne, ale dwóch nagich mężczyzn dotykających się w konkretnym celu, który był dla nich obu jasny. I chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wie czy było aż tak dobrze. Cath nigdy nie stanowiła problemu, ale nie zamierzał z nią nigdy być.

Jeśli Danny'emu się nie podobało, jeśli zrobił coś źle, powinni o tym porozmawiać. Musiał to naprawić, a nie był w tym aż tak dobry. I nagle zaczął się w pamięci przewijać co robił, kiedy i dlaczego. Jak Danny zareagował na jego dotyk. Nic nie było oczywiste, ale z drugiej strony jego partner nie był zwykły.

Danny był dla niego tajemnicą. Pojęcia nie miał co chodziło mu po głowie. I kiedy Williams uniósł głowę, opierając swój podbródek na jego klatce piersiowej tak, aby mogli patrzeć sobie w oczy, uśmiechał się do niego lekko.

\- Było doskonale Steve – poinformował go całkiem poważnie Danny, a potem pocałował go miękko w usta.


End file.
